Running with Rockets
by Fireredakara
Summary: Ellie thought her journey would be easy. All she had to do was collect eight badges and prove her parents she was worth something. However her journey takes a turn for the worst when childhood friends start showing up to support her and she has to fight for everything she loves.
1. Chapter 1

"STOP!" a voice called as rather worried girl walked out the door. She mumbled before sprinting south. She didn't stop until she got half way down Route 45. She grabbed her lone pokeball off her belt and pressed the capsule, releasing a snakelike pokemon.

"Hey Azura. Looks like it's just you and me. We might want to hurry, we don't want them to catch up with us do we?" she said, making a peace sign with her hand. The serpent pokemon raced ahead playfully.

"I see how it is! I'm going to get you!" She said before running after the pokemon, laughing. The Dratini kept a look out for other trainers and adjusted their path as needed as it's trainer followed.

The journey to New Bark had taken a while. However, the odd couple of pokemon and trainer raced each other and trained along the way to help pass time. When she finally got there the first thing she did was to recall Azura into her pokeball. She didn't want to cause unnecessary attention to herself. She hoped she looked like one of the normal trainers that are always starting on their journeys. She then walked straight into the lab without any thought and asked for directions to the bathroom. There she took off her long black sleeve undershirt and her scarf and placed them into her traveling bag.

She then walked out of the bathroom and turned to face Professor Elm.

"Hello there, who might you be?" he said. She jumped back startled by the sudden encounter.

"I'm Ellie. I'm just starting out on my journey...and I was wondering if I could maybe have a pokemon..." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, don't you already have a pokemon?" He said motioning to the pokeball on her belt.

"Well, Azura isn't exactly battling material. She is still a baby and really timid..." She trailed off. Elm looked at her as if sizing her up.

"Well, I can't see how it would hurt." Elm stated.

"Thanks!" Ellie's face brightened up and she smiled widely.

Elm led her over to a weird looking machine.

"Please pick one." Ellie looked at each one of the pokeballs before releasing one of them and let out Azura. The Dratini looked at the pokemon questioningly.

"Azura, I want to make sure you approve of my choice." She said, looking at the both of them. A tiny crocodile like pokemon peered up at her. She recognized it as a Totodile, the water starter. Azura didn't protest so she figured the two pokemon would get along. She took the pokeball and returned the eager Totodile before clipping it on her belt.

"Thanks again, Professor Elm!" She said before running out the door with Azura.

Ellie didn't stop until they were out on Route 29. She walked over to a side path out of the way of wondering eyes. She let out her new pokemon and looked at it with a smile on her face.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm Ellie." she said, offering a hand. The new pokemon then promptly bit down on the offered hand. Ellie screeched in pain, and rip away her now throbbing and bleeding hand.

"Hey that wasn't nice! We do not bite!" she scolded. She frowned as the Totodile hung it's head in shame to make it's new trainer mad within five seconds of meeting her. Ellie knew she shouldn't have taken such a harsh tone. She sighed and applied first aid to her hand.

Ellie picked up the pokemon.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mean about it. However, we do not bite okay?" She said, planting a kiss on the pokemon's forehead.

"I know! Why don't we call you Nila?" The Totodile nodded it's head before jumping down and chasing Azura around playfully. Ellie started to laugh loudly. Soon she was tackled lightly by Azura and she soon joined in with the playing taking no notice to the passing trainers including one with a ridiculous hat followed by a Chikorita.

When all of them were finally exhausted the sky was already becoming increasingly darker.

"Let's set up camp, it's getting late. I don't like sleeping outside but I guess it can't be helped," Ellie said, frowning at the sky. There was no way she could make it to Cherrygrove in just a little while. She sighed, she wanted to be as far away as possible before the day was over and she only made it a little way.

She started to gather firewood and made a stack before telling Azura to ignite it. The little dragon did so before going back to playing. Ellie dug through her bag and took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. Her stomach growled and she realized with horror she hadn't packed any food at all. She had just left in such a hurry she wasn't prepared. She frowned but called her two pokemon over.

"All right, you guys had fun. We need to see if we can find any berries or something. I forgot to pack food," Ellie said. Azura just stared and Ellie tried to ignore that look in her eye.

"Azura, why don't you stand guard. Nila and I will go look for food," Ellie said, trying to calm down the dragon. Azura just huffed and Ellie quickly made her get away with the tiny Totodile beside her.

"Alright, food...we need some food," Ellie said, crossing her arms looking around. She didn't really want to kill any pokemon for food and she didn't want to steal any either. She sighed as she noticed the sun almost completely gone. If it hadn't been for the need of food she might have enjoyed the beautiful sunset like Nila beside her but instead she began to look around in the trees in bushes.

After searching for a while she finally found a tree filled with Oran Berries. She didn't exactly like the idea of climbing up a tree to get them but she had climbed rocky cliffs before so she figured she might as well. She was already scrambling up the tree by time Nila came around much to the surprise to the little pokemon. Ellie was careful not to hurt any pokemon that may be sleeping in the tree as she made her way up it.

"Nila, catch these and put them in a pile. Don't eat any yet," Ellie said, throwing down a couple berries down. Nila did as she was told and soon there was enough berries to feed the trio. Ellie quickly climb out of the tree, jumping down from the lowest branch and landing next to Nila. She grabbed the small pile of berries and they made their way back to camp.

Nila and Azura chose to eat their berries raw but Ellie chose to eat her heated up by the fire. She was careful to make sure the juice didn't get everyone on her clothes. She had after all only packed a couple outfits and she had to make them last. She didn't even have much cash on her which could prove to be a problem later when she tried to buy supplies.

Ellie stared at her new pokemon, Nila. She couldn't believe that the Professor had just handed her a pokemon just like that. Was it her lucky day or something? The start of her journey had been great, even if she didn't get one of those Pokedex things. She wondered exactly what they did. She had seen only one in her life and it was a long time ago. She wondered if they had new designs.

Ellie finally finished eating and curled up in her blanket. Nila and Azura joined her and she drifted off to sleep. She woke up rather early and she quickly woke up Nila and Azura. She quickly went and got some water and doused the remains of the fire from last night.

"Come on, I'll race you guys to Cherrygrove. It's in that direction!" Ellie said. Nila and Azura looked at her before taking off. Ellie frowned.

"I didn't say go!" she said, taking off after them.

She started to run faster and didn't stop until she finally got to Cherrygrove. She ran straight to the pokecenter and stop at the counter trying to catch her breath. Despite this, Nila and Azura still beat her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon? Wait, are you okay?" the nurse asked Ellie.

"Yeah...I'm...Fine...Ran...from...New Bark." She answered, in between breaths. She returned Nila and Azura to their pokeballs before handing them to the Nurse. She barely noticed a worried Chansey coming over and doctoring her hand and checking her pulse.

"Thanks there, cutie." She said, earning a small blush from the pink pokemon. The nurse looked at her hand.

"A Totodile huh? We see quite a few of those bites here. You did tell it that it can't just go around biting people right?" Ellie nodded at the Nurse's question, still trying to catch her breath fully.

"Can I have a room for the night?" Ellie asked and was then presented with a key.

"Go ahead and sit down, it'll be a minute before Chansey gets the chance to heal your pokemon."

Ellie looked over at the tables, noticing the only free seat was by a very odd looking girl. She sighed but sat down anyway.

"Hi! I'm Lyra. I'm aiming to be League Champion! It's nice to meet you! Are you are new trainer too? I have a Chikorita. What pokemon do you have?" the overexcited girl questioned Ellie.

"Um, I'm Ellie. I just want to travel around maybe challenge some gyms if my pokemon want to. I have a Totodile and a Dratini..." Ellie answered quietly but she was cut off by more questions. Lyra continued to ramble on and on and on. Ellie nearly ran to the counter when Nurse Joy called her over and handed her back her pokemon.

Ellie soon retreated to her room and let all Azula and Nila. Nila looked amazed to be in such a room and even Azura got curious and started to look around while Ellie went to go take a shower in the small bathroom. She walked out, feeling refreshed, only to see that Nila and Azura had made a huge mess while going through her bag.

"Oh right, food. You guys stay here, I'll go to the market and get some," Ellie said, running out the door and making sure she locked it.

The market was small but she found a couple bags to pokefood and some fruit. She yawned but decided it would have to do. After all, she didn't really want to cook and it was only around lunch time so something small would do for her. Maybe she would find a place to eat where she wouldn't have to cook but she reminded herself she would have to be able to have her pokemon with her. She returned to her room where she fed her pokemon and ate her own food before relaxing.

She never did get to find a place to eat. They spent the day watching tv and hanging around the pokecenter due to the massive rain storm that came soon after they finished eating. It rained all day, not letting up even a little bit. Eventually the trio went upstairs and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Um, Hello! Please enjoy this story. It follows Ellie and her adventures throughout Johto and maybe some other regions later on. It's mostly based on the game since I didn't really watch the anime. A picture of Ellie can be found on my DA. xx-xxakaraxx-xx .<p>

This chapter has been updated and quite a few things have been changed.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own Ellie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie woke up with a start. She was very disoriented and she couldn't figure out where she was. She frowned, trying to organize her thoughts. She looked around the tiny room and her bag that was beside the bed. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and something clicked.

"Oh yeah. I'm in Cherrygrove." She said aloud to no one in peculiar. She noticed that her wounds on her hand had opened up and soiled her bandages in blood. She supposed she could ask that adorable Chansey to re-wrap it this morning before she left.

"Dratini!" a call came from beside her.

"Good morning Azura. Are you ready to get a moving? We can't stay here all day," she said, with a wide smile. She kissed the tiny Pokemon one the head and recalled her to her Pokemon.

"Speaking of which where is Nila?" she said, all of a sudden worried. She hurried up and ran a brush through her hair and put it in her infamous side ponytail. She quickly shoved her glasses on her face, grabbed her traveling bag, and threw on her shoes. She looked once again in the room, distressed that she couldn't find her new Pokemon.

She ran out to the lobby and shoved the key on the desk.

"Have you seen my Totodile, Nurse Joy? She wasn't in my room whenever I woke up," she said, frantically.

"Sorry miss, I have not." was the reply she got. The Chansey from yesterday came up to her and pointed towards the door.

"Um you saw her go outside?" She asked. The Chansey nodded but made her stay put to disinfect her bite wound and rewrapped it.

"Thanks, cutie!" She said before running out the door.

"NILA!" She called, looking around everywhere. She didn't care that she was being stared at, or that she looked like a mess still wearing her clothes from yesterday which were winkled from sleeping in them. She finally spotted a Totodile by none other but...Lyra? That annoying girl from yesterday? She clenched her fists and stalked over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NILA?" She yelled, drawing attention to herself. She didn't really care that people were gathering around the two.

"Oh Hi Ellie. Totodile, Chikorita, and me were playing together? Isn't that right?" Lyra said, laughing. Both the little green and blue Pokemon nodded in agreement. Ellie returned Nila to her pokeball.

"Aww why did you do that? We were having fun! Oh I know! We should battle. Chikorita here is pretty strong. A one on one battle, okay?" Lyra said jumping up and down and clapping. Ellie flashed a grin.

"Okay." Ellie replied, showing a sweet smile. She called out Azura and Lyra looked at the Dratini. She would teach this girl what happened when you messed with her pokemon. She didn't need to worry about having to find her pokemon. What would have happened if Nila was taken by a thief instead? What would she have done?

"Awww it's soo cute! I feel so lucky to see such a rare Pokemon! I thought you were kidding when you said you had one yesterday!" Lyra exclaimed.

Ellie was shocked to see what a change then occurred in Lyra. The happy-go-lucky girl all of a sudden got serious and the grin disappeared. Ellie just glared, and then yawned. This would be no contest. Okay, so she lied to Professor Elm and Azura really wasn't weak or a baby and she felt a little bad about it but it wasn't like she was going to abuse Nila. She needed another pokemon, who knew when Azura would turn on her like all the others.

"You may go first, Lyra." She said simply. She figured she would humor the girl for a little while longer. After all it seemed like Lyra thought that she was incredibly strong and that this battle would be no contest. Ellie thought it almost laughable but realized that she was thinking the same thing, except Ellie knew that she was right.

"Chikorita use tackle!" the pigtailed girl ordered.

"Azura,wait until she is close then use wrap." The grass Pokemon came close with all of it's might to tackle the Dratini but Azura soon had it stuck in a wrap attack curling it's tiny body rather tightly against the grass Pokemon.

"Now, Azura. Use Flamethrower but make it was weak as possible," She said, much to the surprise of Lyra. The Dratini complied and let out an attack that looked more like an Ember than a Flamethrower. The Chikorita tried ran back over to Lyra without avail. The Chikorita fainted as the extremely weak attack hit the green Pokemon.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Azura is stronger. Chikorita should be fine just get her to a pokecenter, okay? I hate to seriously maim such a cute Pokemon," Ellie said, staring as Lyra became frantic over her hurt Pokemon. Lyra returned the grass Pokemon to it's pokeball and ran to the pokecenter without another word. Ellie then noticed the crowd that had gathered.

"You have a Dratini!"

"Sooo cool!"

"Battle me!"

"No battle me!"

Ellie sighed and returned Azura and pushed her way through the crowed. She defiantly did not want to battle anyone else. They were just going to get in her way and she had no patience to deal with them. Although she knew it would give her money, she still didn't feel like battling again today. She realized with horror that Lyra hadn't paid her the prize money of winning. She sighed but realized she might as well get over it, she had no desire to end up talking to that hyperactive freak again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not battling anybody else." She called to the crowd before escaping to the edge of the small town. She let out both Azura and Nila so that they could play in the water. She herself laid on a blanket in the sand watching her Pokemon play in the water. She warned them to stay close to shore because she didn't want to get in the water to save them. She didn't really like swimming that much, even if she was decent at it.

Ellie carefully kept the sand and water away from her hand and watched Nila. She hoped the Pokemon wouldn't bite her anymore. She defiantly did not want a lot of injuries during her travels. She propped up her head with her good hand and began to drift off into an uneasy sleep. She didn't noticed when Lyra glared at her and walked north out of Cherrygrove muttering something about a cheater. Eventually Ellie's own growling stomach woke her up and Nila started to pull on her socks.

"Oh right, food. I'm sorry guys! I totally forgot. There's got to be a good place to eat around here right?" She said standing up. Ellie picked up her blanket and shook it out then folded it back up and placed it in her bag. Ellie recalled her Pokemon with the promise of food and got to walking around. She noticed several glances and whispers as she walked. She silently cursed herself for bringing attention to herself. That was one thing she did not want to do.

"Is there any place my Pokemon and I can get some food at?" Ellie asked an older man, as polite as possible. She realized that treating people like dirt probably wasn't the best way to get what she wanted. Even if she had run into several trainers back home who did treat people as if they were beneath them in every way possible. Even when you defeated them in battle they still had an attitude.

"Oh yes, right over there is our only restaurant in town. It's Pokemon friendly and has very good food!" the man answer, smiling at Ellie.

"Thank you very much, sir." Ellie replied, smiling back. Ellie waved goodbye and then walked over and opened the door of the restaurant. The first thing that hit her was the wonderful aroma of cooking food. She then noticed the dingy accommodations but she shrugged it off. She asked for a table and sat down looking at the menu. She ordered some food for her and her Pokemon before relaxing.

As soon as her food was brought out to her, Ellie mouth began to water. It all looked wonderful! Heck, she probably could have eaten the Pokemon food and would have been happy. Instead of this she called out of her Pokemon and let them get comfortable on the providing cushions made for Pokemon to eat on.

"Now Azura and Nila, don't get the cushions dirty!" she said, with a smile before digging in to her gigantic omelet. She didn't think they could get anymore dirty however, but she was to hungry to say anything more. She took a bite and nearly squealed, it was that good. The mouthwatering egg, bacon, cheese, and mushroom combination was almost to much for her to handle. She gently reminded herself not to get use to it. Even the toast tasted ridiculously good! Azura and Nila were having an equally amazing time eating their food. Ellie would really need to remember to feed her Pokemon and herself more often then once a day especially sine they would be burning calories all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got done eating Ellie walked back to the ocean. She was extremely pleased at the low price of the food that she had ordered. Ellie looked out at the water holding her stomach.

"I ate way to much!" She exclaimed to the pokemon beside her. They looked at her curiously as she looked out on Route 30.

"Maybe we should go train. Azura and I have been slacking, and Nila you haven't trained at all yet!" She said. She didn't see her pokemon objecting to this idea so she supposed that meant a yes.

"Sorry Azura, you draw to much attention. It's not everyday people see a Dratini after all, especially one as cute as you," she said, returning the dragon to it's pokeball.

"Let's go Nila. We need to stop at the Pokemart first to get some supplies."

Ellie walked into the small market and welcomed warmly. She looked into her traveling bag and found her wallet. She sighed at the meager money in it. She'd have to get some more soon. There was no way she would get anywhere if all of her money ran out now and she still had to buy food.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a voice asked, snapping Ellie back into reality.

"Oh! Uh, I'm just going to look around," She answered to the store clerk.

"What do you think Nila, some potions right? I think I heard somewhere there are Weedle on Route 30 so we might want some antidote..." She trailed off picking up the desire items.

Ellie walked over to the counter and placed her purchases in front of the cash register. She looked around at everything as the clerk rung her items up.

"That will be 1500, Miss." Ellie grumbled and handed over the money and put her items and her wallet in her traveling bag. Nila looked up at her confused.

"It's nothing, let's go so Azura doesn't have to stay in her pokeball. We still need to stop by the marketplace and stock up on some more food," She said with a smile. She walked out the pokemart and walked over to the market close by. She looked around and mostly just bought pokemon food. She didn't eat that much anyway and she could just get fruit to eat while traveling. She finally paid the money and placed everything in her bag. She looked down at Nila and smiled.

"All right, time to go!" Ellie said. Nila clapped her hands together and Ellie jogged out to Route 30 with Nila close behind her. She found a spot not to in the open but not completely concealed and let out Azura.

"Ok, let's see. I don't have any clue what moves you can use Nila, why don't you demonstrate on Azura? Don't worry it won't hurt her," she said. Azura slithered a bit away and stared at Nila. Nila looked at Ellie unsure but with an encouraging smile the little crocodile lunged forward with it's claws out. Azura quickly got out of the way.

"Ok so you can use scratch! That's good. Um anything else?" Ellie asked. Nila looked at Ellie then at Azura before narrowing her eyes and giving off an intimidating glare. Azura shrunk away.

"Oh ok. Leer. Anything else?" She asked. Nila shook her head.

"Hm, by the end of the day let's have Water Gun learned."

Their training went on for what seemed to be hours. Eventually Ellie threw up her hands. She was just so frustrated even though she knew it wasn't Nila's fault.

"You've most certainty are strong enough to learn it! You've defeated plenty of Pidgey! So why can't you use Water Gun properly yet?" She asked, exhausted. Nila hung her head.

"Oh I know!" Ellie exclaimed walking over to the pond.

"Are there any Poliwag that can teach my Totodile how to use Water Gun. I promise not to catch you!" She called out. She noticed some movement. She just grinned. She had the perfect idea to lure out a Poliwag.

"Hm, I guess none of the Poliwag want a nice Oran Berry," She said, singsong like.

Ellie waited there until a brave Poliwag popped it's head up out of the water.

"Oh there's one. All I need you to do is explained to my Totodile how to use Water Gun and then you can have this berry. No trick, as cute as you are I don't want to have two water pokemon." She said. The Poliwag slowly got out of the water and kept it's eyes on Ellie. It walked over to Totodile and Ellie waited.

The Poliwag demonstrated a proper Water Gun to Nila. Nila tried to replicate the same thing but only got a tiny little excuse of one. Even the Poliwag seemed to get frustrated and repeated the demonstration. Nila tried again only to finally succeed.

"Now try again Nila." Ellie said. Nila tried again and produced the same results.

"Thank you Poliwag. Here is your berry. I know it's not your main food source, but it's a nice enough treat." Ellie said, with a smile. She handed the tiny pokemon it's reward and it happily chomped down on the berry before disappearing back into the water.

"Ok. Good work Nila, here is one for you too!" She said, handing another Oran Berry to her own pokemon.

Azura was resting under some trees when a pigtailed girl passed by.

"YOU! You cheated!" The girl cried, pointing at Ellie. Ellie whipped around.

"Uh excuse me. You should have known that Azura was to strong for your Chikorita to battle her," she said.

"Exactly! You knew that but you sent out the Dratini instead of your Totodile!" Lyra cried.

"Um, sorry for not setting myself up for failure." Ellie said, pushing her glasses up.

"Whatever! I have to go but I'll battle you again and beat you!" Lyra said, running off south to Cherrygrove. Ellie giggled.

"Sore loser much?" She said to Nila. She returned both of her pokemon before heading off to Cherrygrove a little after Lyra left.

She nearly ran into a red haired girl as she turned towards the pokecenter. She quickly adjusted her mistake. This was a boy, a girly looking boy but a boy.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there," She said, adjusting her bangs out of her eyes. The boy shoved her off to the side before entering the pokecenter. Ellie stood there dumbfounded. How rude can people get. She was about to follow him to yell at him before he went running back out and off towards Route 29. She stared after him as he quickly left running towards Route 30.

"How weird." She said, before opening the door to the pokecenter.

"Did you hear. Someone stole Professor Elm's pokemon!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"It's probably just a rumor."

All the conversations seemed to be focused on this rumor as she walked into the pokecenter. Ellie shook her head and walked to the counter. She didn't really care that much since it didn't affect her or her pokemon.

"Hi there Nurse Joy. Will you please heal my pokemon," she asked.

"Of course. Are you staying tonight again?" Nurse Joy asked her. Ellie nodded.

"It's too late to head out to Violet City now. I'll leave in the morning," Ellie replied. The Nurse handed her a new room key and walked away to heal her pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," she said, turning around and watched the door, ignoring the other trainers talking about the stolen pokemon.

"Here you are. It'll be a shame to see you go. It's not very often I get to see a Dratini. They are such elusive creatures. How did you get a hold of one?" Nurse Joy asked. Ellie turned back around and grabbed her pokemon. How should she answer the nurse? She didn't want to give anything away but it would be rude not to answer and she didn't like lying.

"I got lucky I guess," she said before walking up the stairs to the rooms. She didn't wait around to see the confused expression on the Nurse's face.

"Room 20...mkay that has to be around here somewhere," she said to herself.

She finally found it and opened the door. First thing she did was to drop her heavy bag and let out her pokemon.

"I'm taking a shower, don't destroy the room. Azura, make sure Nila doesn't bite anything." She said, before starting to undress. She walked into the bathroom but left the door open in case her pokemon did decided to cause problems. She quickly undressed her bite wound and looked at it.

"It could be worst, at least it's healing," she said to herself before stepping into the shower.

Once she got out she quickly changed into a light purple tank top and black way-to-short shorts. She made sure the door to her room was locked and looked at Azura and Nila. She dug through her bag for some pokemon food and set it into two small bowls.

"There, Dinner. Sorry it's not much. I'm a horrible cook," she said. The pokemon happily dug in and then crawled on to the bed.

"One second. I'll be right back. I need to go get my hand bandaged. Don't destroy anything." She said, before walking out the door. She made sure it was locked and held the key close as she made her way downstairs.

Not to many trainers were still around but she felt everyone was looking at her. Her fears were confirmed as she got a wolf-whistle. She glared at the offending person before pulling her shorts down a little in hope to conceal a little more of her legs. She found the Chansey.

"Will you please treat my hand again? I'm sorry I didn't think of it before, cutie," She said, pushing her glasses up farther on her nose. She shivered as a drop of water from her hair slid down her back. The Chansey happily bandage her hand after disinfecting it. Ellie said her thanks and turned to walk back to her room before being greeted by the man who whistled at her earlier.

"Well, Hello there beautiful. Want to hang out for a while?" He asked, flashing a grin.

Ellie ignored him and walked past him only to be followed. She hated creeps like that. She absolutely hated them.

"Aw come on it'll be fun," he said. Ellie quickly opened the door to her her room and was greeted by Nila and Azura. She grinned, getting a plan nasty idea in her head.

"Nila, sick him girl." She said, flashing her own grin. Nila looked at Ellie then the man and growled quickly guessing what Ellie meant. Ellie step out of the way as the Totodile lunged at the man threatening to bite him. The man quickly ran away.

"Thanks Nila. I knew I could count on you. Just don't bite anything unless I give permission like just now okay!" She exclaimed, laughing. She closed the door and locked it.

"Time for bed now," She said, putting her glasses down on the nightstand and jumping on to the bed. Her pokemon quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie was awaken by the constant poking of her cheek. She could only guess who the culprit was.

"Mmm, let me sleep a little longer," she mumbled, turning over and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Dra-dratini," a cry came out from the serpent pokemon.

"Totodile!" another cry from the crocodile pokemon.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm getting up!" She said. Ellie sat up and yawned, glaring at the two pokemon.

"The sun is barely up! I could have slept some more," she complained, getting out of bed. She slipped on her glasses and dug through her bag.

Ellie finally found what she was looking for. First she pulled out the pokemon food and fed both of her pokemon then she pulled out a extra pair of plain red converses, blue jean shorts, and a red t-shirt with a black pokeball design.

"I'll have to get my other clothes washed in Violet City," she said. She looked at Azura and Nila.

"Back in the pokeballs both of you till we get out on Route 30," she said, the addressed pokemon looked at her as she pressed the buttons to their pokeballs making them disappear with a near blinding light. She quickly picked up the room as best as she could and gathered her things.

Ellie walked downstairs feeling so happy she could skip, but of course she didn't that would be silly. When she finally made it to the lobby she was greeted by the resident Chansey.

"Oh hi there, cutie pie," She said with a smile. Chansey pointed to her injured hand.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Please go ahead," she said. Chansey quickly changed her bandages and walked away. Ellie turned around to face Nurse Joy.

"Please come again anytime. Chansey has really taken a liking to you," the nurse said, giggling.

"I'll try and stop by again!" Ellie replied, handing the room key back to the nurse.

Ellie walked out the door and first headed towards the restaurant. She ordered a hot chocolate and bread to go. She figured it would be enough to hold her over till she got to Violet City. She waited for her food and set out north till she hit Route 30. Once there she released both Azura and Nila, who happily began to chase each other as they walked along the path. Ellie watched them amused while she finished off her bread and enjoyed her hot chocolate.

She passed a lone house but other then that there only seemed to be wilderness around. She looked perplexed when she came onto a fork in the road. Which way should she go? She didn't want to come to a dead end and have to spend even more time outside. She had quickly decided that sleeping outside was horrible.

"Uh let's go left I guess," she said to Azura and Nila who were ahead of her. She spotted a couple of people down the road so she once again returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. They didn't seem happy about it but Ellie didn't want to risk the chance of any thieves around. She would like to keep her pokemon.

A young boy approached Ellie and asked for a battle.

"I'm Joey," he said. Ellie stared at him.

"Fine, I need money anyway," she replied. She didn't give her name to him and he seemed to be a little angry she acted like it was already a won battle. Ellie went for Azura's pokeball but hesitated when the boy sent out a low level Rattata. She reacted by sending out Nila.

"Ok, Nila. This is your first battle against a domesticated pokemon. However, I know you can beat this Rattata," she said.

"Don't let it get close. Assault it with Water Guns," she ordered. Nila nodded at Ellie's encouragement.

"Rattata, use tackle!" Joey cried out. The tiny rat lunged forward at Nila. Ellie looked at Nila.

"Water gun," she simply said. Nila complied and hit Rattata dead on. However, the battle wasn't over yet but it would be soon.

"Tackle again," Joey ordered. The tiny rat lunged forward again trying to connect with Nila and cause damage.

"Water gun," Ellie said. Once again Nila hit the Rattata dead on and stop it in it's tracks with the jet of water.

"Quick attack, Rattata!" Joey ordered, becoming desperate. Ellie didn't have time to react and Nila was hit directly by the attack. Ellie grimaced.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Nila got back to it's feet. She was proud of her new pokemon, she wasn't sure how strong she was yet so it was nice to see she could at least take a hit.

"Water Gun, followed by scratch," Ellie ordered. Nila hit the rat with a jet of water and then came out with claws out and sharp to quickly administer the finishing blow.

Joey quickly returned his Rattata.

"Here's your prize money," he said, handing her the money.

"Only 64 pokedollars? You can't even buy an antidote with that!" Ellie cried, returning Nila to her pokemon before stalking off. She ignored the other trainers who wanted a battle after seeing her battle with Joey. She finally noticed that she had been hiking for a while but she was making good time and should reach Violet City by Midday. Then she would go and reserve a room at the Pokecenter. Perhaps she would reserve a match at the Gym as well. She tried to think who was the Gym Leader but she couldn't remember it off of the top of her head.

She finally reached Route 31 some time after that and Dark Cave caught her interest. Ellie was for sure going to explore it before she left Violet City but she was more focused on getting to Violet City first. She thought about releasing Azura and Nila from their pokeballs but she was wary of the people along the route. Instead, she sighed and walked on alone. She walked right past a bug catcher who tried to battle her but he quickly gave up. She pushed onwards, anxious to get into the City and to sit down where she wouldn't be worried about bugs or anything of that nature.

When Ellie finally reached the gate she was exhausted. It was pretty late already. She hadn't even realize she had been walking so long but she figured it was probably because she took lots of breaks in between to drink water and rest her legs. She sighed as she realized she wouldn't have much time to do much of anything.

She hadn't even realized it because she was busy watching Azura and Nila play. It was probably a good thing she turned all of those other battles down. She would have been out there for another hour at least! Ellie finally walked on and entered Violet City. She walked along the path until she came onto the Pokecenter.

"Huh, conveniently placed!" She said as she walked inside.

Ellie walked up to the counter and was greeted by a Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" The nurse asked.

"Um yes, please," Ellie replied. She already knew they did but it was still a little bit of a shock to be honest.

"Ok, please hand over your pokemon. It may be a couple of minutes," the nurse said. Ellie handed over her pokeballs and left her name. She went to go sit down and watched the television. There wasn't any other trainers since most were out training or eating.

"In other news, Professor Elm has released his statement confirming that a pokemon had indeed been stolen from his lab. The boy's name has been released to be Silver, and he is said to be distinctive because of his flaming red hair," the reporter said. Ellie could see the lab in the background past the lady. A police drawn sketch appeared on the screen and Ellie laughed.

"That's why he seemed to be in such a hurry," she said to herself recognizing the boy as the one that shoved her.

"However, it seems that Elm has no intentions of taking any legal action against the thief. Reporting from New Bark Town, this is Karrie signing out." the news then switched to some story about a Meowth that got stuck in a tree.

Ellie yawned and looked up as her name was called. She walked up and got her pokemon from the nurse.

"I want to stay in a room tonight," she said.

"Of course!" the Nurse said and handed her a room key. Ellie tucked it into her traveling bag.

"Um, who is the gym leader in this town?" She asked. The nurse looked at her.

"Falkner of course! They call him the The Elegant Master of Flying inherited the gym from his father. Of course he ends up sending a lot of trainers my way so you might want to look into getting a Electric type for an advantage. Both of your pokemon will have even standing with his flying pokemon, but I would want some insurance!" The nurse rattled on.

"You can find some really adorable Mareep on Route 31," the nurse added, excitedly.

Ellie considered this. She hadn't expected a flying specialist so early on in her journey and she had seen Mareep on television before. They were really cute and their evolved forms were cute as well.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" She said, before turning away to walk out the door.

"Ellie!" A voice called. Ellie turned around only to see Lyra on the staircase.

"Let's battle! A two-on-two battle of course!" Lyra said, giggling.

"Fine, let's take this to the arena," she said. Lyra and Ellie walked onwards as Lyra excited began talking about the Egg she delivered and about Silver.

"I still can not believe Professor Elm isn't going to try and get the pokemon back!" Lyra finished as the finally arrived. Ellie took her side not bothering to reply. She let out Azura, wanting to end this battle quickly. Lyra let out a tiny Pidgey and Ellie snorted.

"Surely you can't expect to beat me with that thing!" she said, laughing.

"We'll see," Lyra said, giggling as if Ellie hadn't been let on to some joke.

"Pidgey, Tackle!"

"Azura, Bind!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie groaned as the Pidgey outsmarted Azura by flapping it's wings and dodging Azura's wrap before tackling the Dratini which resulted in the dragon being pushed back.

"Pidgey, Sand-Attack!" A order came from Lyra. Ellie was about to lay on her next attack before the Pidgey kicked up the dust blinding Azura.

"Dang it," Ellie mumbled. She looked on the scene with confusion as Lyra withdrew her pokemon and let out none other then her Chikorita. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Flamethrower, Azura." She commanded. Azura complied but ended up sending the flamethrower directly at the ceiling.

"Poison Powder, Chikorita!"

Ellie grimace as Azura was poisoned. She could see the pain already beginning as the Dragon regained her sight clearly.

"Azura, return. We'll get you healed up as soon as this battle is over," She said with a smile as she withdrew her pokemon. She had no desire to fight with a poisoned pokemon. It would just make Azura's condition worst and she didn't like seeing her pokemon in pain.

"Well! You're down to one pokemon then," Lyra said, gleaming in joy. Ellie just looked at her. She wondered about throwing the match, Nila would have little chance against the Chikorita that stood before her. However, she wouldn't be able to stand the look on Lyra's face when she won so Ellie decided to just go with it, maybe she would get lucky.

"So are you then if we are playing by those rules," Ellie replied, sending out Nila. Nila looked on to the scene with interest.

"Water gun, followed by Scratch!" she ordered.

She knew if she wanted to get at least a hit in she would have to surprise Lyra and surprise is what she did. The Chikorita was surprised by the Water Gun and didn't see Nila heading for it with claw stretched out. Both attacks landed direct hits but neither seemed to bother the green pokemon much. She knew water was weak to grass and she knew that if the Chikorita knew Poison Powder it probably knew Razor Leaf. She just didn't get how a pokemon could get that strong so soon.

"Chikorita, finish it off with Razor Leaf," Lyra said. Ellie tried not to look as Nila fainted as soon as the razor sharp leaves hit her. Ellie obviously should have thrown the match if Nila had fainted with just one attack.

"I'm sorry, Nila," was all she said as she returned her pokemon to it's pokeball.

"Now I do believe I forgot to mention I already beat Falkner and earned my first Gym badge!" Lyra said cheerfully, as she skipped over to Ellie with her Chikorita following close behind. Ellie stared and began to walk away.

"It's my fault for not realizing how strong your pokemon have gotten, after all just a couple days ago you only had one," she said, walking out the door.

"Uh excuse me, you owe me prize money," Lyra said, chasing after the retreating trainer.

"I don't think so, pigtails. I won a battle against you the other day and you didn't pay me any prize money. So therefore I think we are even!" Ellie retorted without stopping to even look. Ellie walked downstairs ignoring Lyra's whining the entire time. She handed her pokeballs to Nurse Joy and sat down, knowing it would be a while until her pokemon were healed. After all Nila was pretty damaged from that Razor Leaf and Azura was poisoned. Lyra finally gave up and stalked off to go watch the news.

This is why she was surprised when she was called up by Nurse Joy just a few minutes later.

"Your Dratini is fine. It turns out she has the ability Shed Skin and healed it's own poisoning. However your Totodile is in a little bit of trouble. Nothing life threatening but it took a bit of a beating," The nurse said, handing back her pokeball.

"You mean, I could have beat that whiny girl?" Ellie said, annoyed.

"Oh well, maybe," the nurse said.

"Well, please look after Nila then. I'll be back in a little while," Ellie said. Ellie tightened her bag strings and walked out the door heading towards Route 32. She knew it was late but surely it wouldn't take that long and she was only on the outskirts of town so it wouldn't take forever to get back.

Once at Route 32 Ellie looked around for a Mareep. She had spotted a couple but they ran away before she could even get close. She then battled one but failed to catch it. She felt very frustrated. She knew that Mareep didn't like to battle in the wild but she really wanted one of those fluffy pokemon. Ellie spent the better part of the next few hours looking for the Electric pokemon and was about to give up. However, she was surprised by one coming up and seemed to challenge her to a battle.

"Ooo, a brave little Mareep. I like you already!" Ellie exclaimed sending out her Dratini.

"Azura let's finish this up quickly with a Dragon Breath!" Ellie said. Dratini complied using a move that normal Dratini didn't ever learn. Ellie was ecstatic she she learned that her Azura could use it. It was defiantly a shocker for unsuspecting pokemon. It did it's job well enough, the Mareep never expected it. Quickly, Ellie found a empty pokeball in her bag and kept it ready to throw.

"Mareeppp!" the pokemon cried before sending out a Thundershock. Ellie quickly moved back but didn't bother to tell Azura to dodge.

Azura shook off the pain, luckily Azura hadn't been in the battle from earlier so she still had plently of fight left in her.

"Azura, use Thunderwave and then Wrap!" Ellie commanded. The Dratini complied. First the pokemon sent out a paralyzing Thunder Wave and then attacked the Mareep by twisting it's body around the pokemon and squeezing. The Mareep tried to send out another Thundershock but failed.

Ellie saw her chance and threw the pokeball hitting the pokemon on it's wooly coat. Ellie help her breath as the pokeball agonizingly shook back and forth. She thought she finally had caught the pokemon when all of a sudden the pokemon broke free and the pokeball was sent flying back at Ellie. Unfortunately for the Mareep it was still in Azura's wrap when it broke free from the pokeball.

"Azura, Dragon Breath," Ellie commanded. Once again the dragon complied and sent off a close range Dragon Breath. The two pokemon cried out in pain as the attack hit Azura as well as the Mareep. Ellie took her chance to throw the pokeball again. This time the pokeball shook back and forth and three times and settled down. Perhaps Ellie would have been happier if she wasn't extremely tired or stuck outside as the day steadily passed onward.

Ellie thanked Azura and returned her to her pokeball promising to go straight to the pokecenter. Ellie clipped the two pokeballs to her belt and thought about a nickname for her new pokemon. She thought about Ariana if it was a girl but she would decide later when she could consult the new pokemon. She hurried back to the Pokecenter glad that she hadn't strayed too far away.

"Hi Nurse Joy. I need you to heal my pokemon, and I want to know how my Totodile is doing," she said as she ran up the the counter and out her pokeballs down.

"Oh my that's where you went in a hurry. Your Totodile is doing better but I want to hold him over night just in case. You are staying after all, so I hope this isn't an inconvenience," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she handed over Ellie's pokemon to Chansey for healing. Ellie sighed.

"Well, I guess it's okay. I won't get to sleep with her tonight but I think I can get over it," She replied. She asked to be able to see Nila but was told it was unwise as her pokemon was resting now. Nurse Joy assured her that Nila would be fed and told why she was there when she woke. Ellie begrudgingly strolled over to a seat and sat down, tapping her fingers against the table.

Ellie face brightened up as the Chansey brought her other pokemon. Ellie noticed that the lobby was empty so she released Azura from her pokeball.

"How are you feeling girl?" Ellie asked. Azura laid her head on Ellie's knee.

"No worries, we'll have a sight seeing day tomorrow. I hear that Sprout Tower is a lovely place to visit! Also, you and Nila need rest. Of course, I don't plan on training our new friend right away either so it's the perfect opportunity!" She exclaimed, as she pet the dragon on the head. Azura seemed to be a little happier with this news at least.

"Hey did you get bigger, Azura? Oh wait, Nurse Joy did say something about shedding skin! You must have grown!" Ellie said, excitedly. Azura seemed to glance at her self and then nodded at Ellie. Ellie was happy that it seemed like Azura was content enough to refrain from biting her head off.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to our new friend," Ellie said and reached for Mareep's ball. The Mareep curiously looked around at it's new surrounds and turned it's attention over to Ellie being cautious. Ellie held out her hand but didn't move any closer to the pokemon. Azura slithered out of the way guessing what Ellie was doing. Slowly but surely the Mareep moved closer and sniffed Ellie's hand.

When Ellie grew confident enough to pet the pokemon she giggled at the sensation of her fingers tingling from the static electricity stored in it's wool. She looked at the pokemon.

"Are you a girl?" she asked. The pokemon looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"How does the name Ariana sound? It would feel weird to just call you Mareep," she said. Ariana didn't object but instead rubbed up against Ellie's hand.

"I'm Ellie, and this pokemon here is Azura. I have another pokemon but she is injured right now and Nurse Joy is taking care of her. You'll meet her tomorrow when we go sight seeing around Violet City. How does that sound?" Ellie said, petting her new addition to the team.

"Mareep~" the pokemon cried happily.

Ellie smiled at her pokemon but whipped around as a man walked in. Quickly she returned Azura to her pokeball and picked up Ariana, causing a startled cry from the pokemon.

"Oh, you!" the Nurse called. Ellie turned around.

"It's Ellie," she said.

"Ok, Ellie. Be careful with your Mareep. To touch her wool is harmless enough for now but when the wool poofs up around double the size it is now that you will get quite a shock from it. It won't be able to control that, as all Mareep store electricity in their wool and sometimes it gets to much. This usually happens during a Lightning storm or if Mareep is hit by another Electric attack or when the pokemon is storing up energy for it's own attack," the Nurse informed Ellie, before running to wait on the man who walked in.

"Well that's good information to know. We'll just have to be careful, right Ariana," Ellie said, still holding the Mareep.

"Mar-eeep!" the pokemon cried struggling to get down.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I'm rather protective. I have to be because of Azura. I'm afraid of thieves. My parents always said there were thieves everywhere," she said, sitting the Pokemon down.

"Let's go and see if we can find a place to eat. You must be getting hungry, I know I am. I meant to eat hours ago!" She said, giggling.

"Mareeep!"

Ellie took that as a yes and continued walking. She didn't noticed the man behind her staring at her as she walked out the door. First thing Ellie did was to find a Laundromat and cleaned her clothes. She returned Ariana to her pokeball in order to maneuver the cramped space better. When her clothes had been washed and dry she left and took a turn.

There were plenty of places to eat and most of them were Pokemon friendly. Eventually Ellie picked one and ate with her pokemon. She then went back to the Pokecenter where took a shower and got ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I just wanted to clarify something. Ellie is 16 and I decided to make Lyra and Silver to be around 14-15.<p>

Also I already know who is going to end up on Ellie's team and when. In addition to this I have most of Lyra's pokemon planned out. However, Lyra will not be a big part of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie woke up sometime in the late morning. She giggled as she saw that both Azura and Ariana were still asleep. She gently poke them and they opened their eyes.

"We need to get going. Nila will be worried," she said, cheerfully. She had got to sleep longer then usaul so it was already turning out to be a good day. She jumped out of bed careful to avoid the still sleepy pokemon.

"Fine, sleep a little while longer. I'm going downstairs to pick up Nila, when I get back you better be awake! Both of you! We need to explore Sprout Tower before night time~ I hear it's haunted!" Ellie said, ominously. Ellie quickly got dressed into her purple skirt and lavender shirt with her purple tennis shoes.

Ellie left her pokemon and made her way downstairs to find the nurse. She looked around a while before she finally found the nurse tending to a Bellsprout.

"Um, I was wondering if I could pick up my Totodile. We were going to go around sight seeing. Well, at least we are visiting the Tower," Ellie said excitedly.

"Oh how great! Now that you said that I was wondering if you will take the Elder this Bellsprout here! The Elder is too busy to come to get it and I was dreading having to find time to take him back!" Nurse Joy ranted.

Ellie looked at the Bellsprout noticing the still noticeable burn marks it had obviously been in a fight with a fire type. She wondered why she had to but instead she just sighed.

"I can't see how it would hurt, I mean I'm already going there," Ellie replied with a smile.

"All right, one second I will go get your Totodile and get the pokeball for this fellow here," Nurse Joy said before disappearing into the back. Ellie waited until the nurse came back holding two pokeballs. Nurse Joy handed her one of them and with the other returned the Bellsprout. She then handing her that pokeball. Ellie clipped them both to her belt.

"Thank you! Are you staying again tonight?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes I am! We still have to challenge the gym!" Ellie replied.

Ellie quickly jogged back to her room and opened up the door with her key.

"Azura! Ariana! You better be awake!" She called before walking in. She was pleased to see that both pokemon were awake and waiting on her. Ellie quickly released Nila from her pokemon and bent down to her pokemon's level.

"I'm sorry! I realized you would have lost but I still didn't forfeit the match! My pride got the better of me," Ellie said, hanging her head. Nila pulled on her sock and smiled at Ellie as if trying to tell her it was okay.

"Ok, Nila. This is Ariana our new companion! Ariana, this is Nila! Nila, do not bite!" Ellie said, introducing the pokemon. She laughed as Ariana shrunk away at the mention of biting. Nila just looked at the new arrival and shot water at the pokemon. Ellie sighed and got a towel to dry off the now angry Mareep. She tried to ignore the slight shocks she was receiving.

"Ok, I'm going to put you guys back in your pokeball just until we get to the lake by Sprout Tower. Then I'll let you guys back out ," Ellie said. She returned all three of them and clipped them to her belt next to the Bellsprout's pokeball. Ellie knew exactly where she was going for once. She had seen the tower since she had got to Violet City. It towered over all of the other buildings in the city. She passed block after block heading straight until she stop and considered her surroundings. Eventually she decided to go right and she smiled as the building became bigger and bigger.

When Ellie finally made it to the lake surrounding the tower she let out all three of her pokemon. All of them followed her as they crossed two bridges although both Azura and Nila were looking longingly at the water.

"No swimming right now," Ellie ordered. Nila and Azura seemed disappointed but they listened well enough. Ariana was still angry about getting wet earlier and she had no desire to go near any water.

"Maybe we'll have a picnic here later," Ellie said. Her pokemon seemed to be pretty neutral about the idea and Ellie just smiled down at them. When the finally reached the tower Ellie was already becoming tired. What a walk it was. Luckily there didn't seem to be much tourism going on although Azura did draw a few weird looks once again but Ellie couldn't deny Azura the treat of slithering around outside, no matter how scared she was of thieves.

Ellie looked directly up at the tower but couldn't even see the top. She also became rather dizzy so she opened the door and let her pokemon step in. She followed quickly behind into the visiting center. Once again not to many were here other them the monks. She looked around for a while at the history and about Bellsprout until she got bored of that.

"I guess we better deliver the Elder's pokemon, I saw an elevator over there so let's take that so that none of you end up back in your pokeballs," She said. Her pokemon agreed and they headed over to the elevator and Ellie pressed the button.

The door opened up automatically and a monk looked at her.

"Hello, what floor would you like do go to?" the man asked. Ellie step in with all of her pokemon.

"I don't really know what floor, but Nurse Joy asked me to deliver the Elder's Bellsprout so whatever floor that he is on," she replied. The man nodded and pressed on of the buttons. The door opened and the monk stayed behind presumably going to another floor. She apologized to the monks who wanted to battle her saying that she was just a visitor who was running an errand for the town nurse. One of them escorted her to the Elder.

"Hello, I'm Li, the Elder of this fine tower. How may I help you?" He asked as the monk hurried away to wait for another trainer.

"I'm Ellie. Nurse Joy asked me to bring back your Bellsprout," she said, handing the Elder the pokeball containing the Bellsprout.

"Why thank you very much, young lady. Your pokemon seem to trust you a lot," He replied. Ellie looked down at her pokemon who were all patiently waiting to get out of here to go to the promised picnic.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Ellie replied, shrugging.

"Here, a reward. Usually people battle me to get this, but you seem to be such a nice young lady and you did sacrifice your time just to give me my Bellsprout back," the Elder said handing her a TM.

"It contains Flash," he said, with a gently smile. Ellie smiled and placed the TM in the bag.

"Thank you very much. If you please excuse me I promised my pokemon a picnic and I have to go shopping to get the necessary supplies," Ellie said, walking away. Ellie and her pokemon explored a little bit before finally getting hungry.

Ellie waited until they were outside and then she returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. She headed off to the pokecenter.

"Oh Ellie!" Nurse Joy called as she walked in.

"Oh yes, Nurse?" Ellie replied, surprised.

"It's horrible! Someone broke into your room while you were gone!" The Nurse said, looking worried. Ellie didn't say anything else but instead ran upstairs to where she was staying. Sure enough the door was ajar and everything was in disarray.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to mess with anything in case you wanted to involve the police," Nurse Joy said, walking behind her.

"Oh it's fine, no need to go to that measure. I had all of my stuff with me..." Ellie said, a little worried. Could her fear of thieves be coming true? What it someone was after one of her pokemon?

"Can I request a new room," She said, snapping back to reality. Nurse Joy sorted everything out and gave her a new room and apologized repeatedly. Apparently after Falkner had battled challengers for the day the Pokecenter was swamped and she didn't see anyone come upstairs. Ellie changed out her keys and took a seat in the lobby thinking about what she should do. Obviously becoming stronger was a good way to go but she didn't want to push her pokemon too hard but she had to be able to protect her new team. Maybe she would become stronger herself and train her pokemon at the same time. It sounded like a good idea after all.

The way Ellie acted the next few days worried Nurse Joy. She would get food in the morning for all four of them and then disappear for hours training. She'd then come back and eat her lunch in the lobby while Nurse Joy healed her pokemon. She'd then feed her pokemon and set out again to train. She would do the same thing around dinner time and disappear off into her room for the rest of the night only to get up extremely early the next morning.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

To my first dear Anonymous, I don't really think she acts younger then she is...but you are entitled to your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie arrived to her scheduled Gym match five minutes before she was suppose to. Her hands shook as she carefully rubbed the pokeballs on her belt to calm her. Eventually she was led to an Elevator that seemed to go up on forever, her ears even popped from the air pressure. She was then led to a huge arena on top of the building that was the gym. She had to keep bushing her bangs back in place as the wind moved them into her eyes. She knew that this was not the type of arena she would like to battle in, however it really wasn't her choice and she promised herself to get stronger. She had spent the last few days training so surely the match would turn out in her favor.

"Hello, my newest challenger! I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokemon Gym Leader! I won't allow any insults to bird pokemon! Let's battle!" The blue haired boy said. They shook hands agreeing on a two-on-two battle. As accordance to League rules the gym leader would not be able to substitute his pokemon and Ellie silently agreed she wouldn't either. The ref called for the start and Ellie sent out Nila. Falkner sent out his Pidgey as Ellie suspected he would. The Pidgey hovered in the air waiting for it's command.

"Water Gun, Nila!" Ellie ordered.

"Use Gust to blow-" Falkner began to command but was soon cut off as it was too late.

"Nila, Rage!"

"Gust."

"Nila, stand your ground!" The commands were flung out neither lost on the pokemon in question. Nila used Rage and dug her appendages into the ground enduring the Gust but while the same taking damage.

"Use Tackle Pidgey!"

"Nila, stand your ground until the last second then rage," Ellie said. Falkner tried to get out of the trap but it was to late Pidgey already hit Nila. Nila unleashed all the built up anger and tackled the Pidgey to the ground causing a lot of damage.

"Finish it off with bite, Nila!" Ellie said, growing excited.

"Doge, Pidgey!" Falkner cried, but it was no good his Pidgey was still recovering from the pain of the Rage attack and was knocked out as soon as Nila's teeth made contact.

"Gym Leader Falkner's Pidgey is unable to battle," The ref called.

A few boos came out of no where and Ellie finally noticed that some student trainers had came out to watch. She stuck out her tongue at them and waited as Falkner released his Pidgeotto into the air.

"Nila, Water Gun try and get it's wings wet!" Ellie said.

"Dodge, then gust!" Falkner commanded. The Pidgeotto dodged the Water Gun and then made his way and hit Nila sending her flying a few feet back into Ellie. Ellie fell but held on to the water pokemon. This was enough to knock out the poor tiny pokemon who was tired from the hits she took early.

"Challenger's Totodile is unable to battle!" The ref called. A few cheers went out and Ellie sent out Ariana.

"Ariana! Thunder Wave!" Ellie called.

"Oh think you''re going to win now you have an Electric pokemon on the field? Well you're wrong! Bird Pokemon are better! Pidgeotto try to dodge!" Falkner cried from the other side of the field. Unfortunately for him the Thunder Wave hit the Pidgeotto and the Bird pokemon was forced to land on the ground.

"Sand-Attack Pidgeotto!"

"Flash, Ariana!" the two trainers ordered. Ariana was quicker and let out a bright white light which temporary blinded the flying pokemon.

"Take then a close range Thunder Shock to finish this off!" Ariana complied and let out a even stronger Thunder Shock which was enough to make the bird pokemon faint.

"Gym Leader Falkner's Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the Challenger wins!" The ref called much to the disappointment of Falkner's fans.

Ellie cautiously touched Ariana's fur to test it and when it was the familiar dull sensation she picked up and hugged the pokemon.

"Yes, we did it!" She said. Falkner walked over to Ellie and waited for this celebration to be over.

"For Pity's sake! I can't believe I lost with my dad's precious bird pokemon...but a defeat is a defeat. Take this official Pokemon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge. There are Pokemon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. You should test your skills at these Gyms. As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town. I'm going to train harder to become the greatest Bird Keeper of all!" Falkner ranted.

Ellie returned Ariana to her pokeball and took the badge and prize money. Ellie examined at the shiny material of of the badge. She personally thought it looked really stupid but she didn't say anything and placed it in her Badge case which in turn disappeared in her traveling bag.

Ellie took the elevator back down and began to walked out just to be greeted by a familiar annoying voice.

"Ellie! I saw your battle! It was really cool and your Mareep is really adorable! Ooooo and your Totodile is so much stronger then it was~" Lyra ranted on. "Um yeah, cool. Say shouldn't you already be in Azalea you got your badge days ago," Ellie said, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Nah, I was waiting for you! Nurse Joy was really worried about you, I don't see why though all you did was train! What's so wrong with that anyway? Well, then I decided that we should travel together to Azalea. I don't want to go through Union Cave alone!" Lyra said.

"Ugh, really? I'm not leaving until tomorrow, my pokemon need to rest," Ellie replied, trying to get Lyra to ditch the idea of traveling together.

"Oh that's okay! I can wait until tomorrow!" Lyra said and plunged into pointless chatter. Ellie refrained from rolling her eyes at Lyra after all just a few days ago Lyra was mad at her. Now Lyra wanted to travel with her.

They walked back to this Pokecenter like this and then even as they waited for Nurse Joy to heal their pokemon. Even then Lyra didn't stop until Ellie finally got a word in and shut the door to her room, leaving Ellie alone by herself to figure out a plan. She figured if she got up early enough to leave then Lyra wouldn't be there to accompany her. She curled up with her pokemon in the small bed and soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok so I'm not the best at battle scenes! Sorry. Erm I think Lyra is only in the next couple of chapters and then there are only mentions of her throughout the rest of the story until the very end. However, I may not add her into the ending . I'm not really sure as I am considering different endings.<p>

A new character is going to be introduced soon! Look forward to him! In Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: Just wanted to remind you that I do not own Pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

"ELLIE!" A call came from the other side of the door accompanied by banging.

"Ugh, who is it," Ellie said half asleep.

"It's Lyra! Come on let's gooo!" Lyra called. Ellie cursed to herself before waking up the three pokemon in her bed. She quickly returned them to their pokeballs and got dressed. She opened the door and Lyra almost flew in.

"You sleepy head!" Lyra said, giggling.

"Oh where are your glasses?" She asked. Ellie looked at her like she was stupid and then Lyra's question finally registered. She quickly grabbed her glasses from the side table and shoved them on her face.

Ellie grumbled a little bit but finally looked over Lyra.

"What is that!" She said pointing to the container Lyra was carrying.

"This is my pokemon egg! Professor Elm entrusted me with it! I can't wait to hatch! It'll be sooo fun!" Lyra said, her face brightening up at the mention of the egg. Ellie walked out the door without waiting on Lyra. Lyra followed closely behind as Ellie returned her key to the Nurse. Ellie kept walking with Lyra following behind.

"You are always in such a hurry!" Lyra cried from behind of her. Ellie looked behind her and slowed down a bit so they were walking side by side.

"Sorry, a habit I guess. I'm always running from things," She replied.

"Like what?" Lyra asked curiously.

"None of your business," Ellie snapped.

Ellie smiled a bit as the reached Route 32 and started walking. She noticed a few Mareep here and there and thought of Ariana. She reached for her belt and let out both Ariana and Nila but left Azura in her pokemon. Lyra noticed this almost immediately.

"Why did you leave your Dratini in her pokeball?" she asked.

"Because I can, and like it or not Azura is a target for some people," Ellie replied as Ariana and Nila followed them. Ariana looked a little bit at her old home but ignored the Mareep that came up to greet her.

"Gee, Ariana weren't they your friends?" Ellie asked the pokemon. Ariana shook her head and turned up her nose at the wild Mareep and scooted closer to Ellie. Lyra let out her own pokemon and watch as her Pidgey flew onto her shoulder and perched itself. Chikorita followed closely behind it's trainer and looked up every now and then at Ellie. Lyra started to chatter and didn't show any signs of stopping so Ellie humored her with one word answers.

Eventually the sun began to set and their pokemon became tired from battling trainers while they traveled. Ellie sighed as Lyra checked the map on her Pokegear and said there wasn't a Pokecenter anywhere near them. Ellie couldn't be more disappointed that they would have to camp outside. Ellie didn't like camping and she was hoping that would at least get close to Union Cave today. So the group stopped in a secluded spot and Ellie set to work on trying to get a fire started. Ellie gathered up some wood from the nearby trees and released Azura from her pokeball. The dragon wasn't happy that she had been cooped up all day in her pokeball when the other two had obviously been outside most of the day. The dragon showed her anger by ignoring Ellie and going up to Lyra and being all cute.

"Okay, Azura I get it! Will you light this fire for me though?" Ellie asked. Azura looked at her trainer before using her Flamethrower, purposely missing and nearly hitting Ellie. Luckily for Ellie the dragon had made it weak on purpose. Ellie placed her hand on her hip and ordered Nila to use a Water gun to put out the small fire that started in the grass.

"I meant on the sticks, not my foot! I'm sorry for keeping you in your pokeball it's just that I'm being careful ever since..." Ellie trailed off shooting a look in Lyra's direction who was being quiet for once trying to get Ellie to say something to reveal more about herself. Azura finally complied and lit the fire.

"Thank you!" Ellie said.

Azura looked at her trainer and began to chase around Nila in the small vicinity of their camp in order to burn off some of her energy. Ellie looked through her bag and pulled out a blanket. She found a relatively soft patch and grass and spread on blanket on it. Ariana quickly claimed a spot as the other two continued to play. Ellie fed Ariana and herself and finally the other two pokemon came over to eat.

"So, Ellie," Lyra said from across the fire. Her pokemon had already been fed and were back in their pokeballs.

"Where are you from?" Lyra finished. Ellie thought about it for a minute but didn't answer just shook her head.

"Well can you tell me how old are you?" Lyra asked.

"16..." Ellie replied.

"16 and you are just now starting?" Lyra said, shocked. Ellie glared at her.

"I have my reasons," she replied. Lyra quickly gave up and stop talking. Instead Lyra curled up in her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Ellie tended to the fire for a little while as her pokemon fell asleep on the spread of blanket. She jumped in fright every time a twig branch snapped. She quickly told herself knowing that she should get some sleep instead of being so on edge. She laid down by her pokemon without waking them up and drifted into a very uneasy sleep.

She woke up to a dwindling fire and a very happy Mareep licking her face.

"Whaat?" she said, petting the pokemon. She woke up the rest of the way only to see both Azura and Nila still asleep.

"Lazies," she said, holding back a giggle as she saw that Lyra and her pokemon also asleep. Ellie quietly woke up Nila and told her to put out the fire. Nila complied and Ellie returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs. She quickly picked up her supplies and began walking away from the campsite. She made a mental note to thank Ariana later for the peaceful hours of walking alone.

Ellie wasn't kidding herself, she knew that Lyra would eventually catch up. She also knew there was no way should would go into Union Cave till tomorrow. She would be lucky to get the the pokecenter outside of Union Cave before nightfall and Ellie wasn't for traveling in the dark. Ellie traveled through most of the day without stopping. She did battle a few trainers but they quickly fell to Ariana. Even Ellie noticed how her newest pokemon was a lot stronger then just days before when she had caught the Mareep.

Ellie finally got to the Pokecenter as the day began to turn into night. The first thing she noticed was a flaming red haired boy.

"HEY YOU!" Ellie called running up to him. She was still mad at him for being so rude in Cherrygrove.

"What, another annoying little trainer?" Silver said.

"At least I don't steal pokemon, anyway not that I care. Battle me now! You shoved me out of the way in Cherrygrove and didn't even say a word. Unless you are too much of a cowardly girl," Ellie said, raising her eyebrow. That seemed to get Silver's attention.

"I'm a boy, thank you very much. Just for that comment I'm going to annihilate you!" He said, glaring.

Ellie sent out Nila who looked excited to be faced with a battle. Silver sent out a fire pokemon which was blue on top and yellow on bottom with flames protruding from it's head and bottom. Ellie recognized the pokemon to be a Quilava, the evolved form of Cyndaquil. She noticed that it seemed to be a newly evolved pokemon as it seemed to shift it's weight a lot and tried to get use to it's new form.

"Nila, use Scary Face!" Ellie called. Nila glared at the larger pokemon trying to prove that it was scary. It seemed odd to see her cute little Totodile being intimidatingly but it did it's job. The Quilava quickly shrunk away.

Silver looked at his pokemon in disappointment.

"Quick attack now," Silver said.

"Dodge then Water Gun Nila!" Ellie ordered. Nila got out of the way just in time before shooting a Water Gun at the pokemon. It was a direct hit and the Quilava howled in pain momentarily stunned.

"Bite Nila."

"Dodge, Quilava." Nila ended up face planting into the ground as the fire pokemon quickly stepped out of the way.

"Now Quick Attack," the boy called. Ellie winced as Nila ended flying a few feet back.

"Are you okay, Nila?" Nila looked up at Ellie and nodded.

"Use Water Gun then follow with Bite!" She ordered. Nila quickly shot the jet of water of the fire pokemon and then ran up and clamped down with it's jaws. The fire pokemon was knocked out and Silver returned the pokemon with a disgusted look.

Ellie raised an eyebrow as Silver didn't seemed to care about his pokemon. Her thoughts were stopped as he sent out his next pokemon. Ellie didn't recognized the bipedal black pokemon with a red ear. She soon realized her mistake of not paying attention as the pokemon disappeared and reappeared behind Nila.

"Now Ice Beam, Sneasel!" Silver commanded. Ellie couldn't do anything as Nila struggled to get out of the way. She mostly dodged except her arm was encased in ice. Ellie returned the Totodile as she realized it wasn't worth Nila getting badly hurt.

Ellie turned to the Sneasel before wondering who she should send out. She sent out Ariana.

"Now Ariana, quickly use Thunder Wave!" She said. Ariana complied and her wool puffed out. A few electric sparks crackled in the air as Ariana let out the attack. Sneasel was paralyzed and was struggling to move.

"Thundershock Ariana!" The Mareep complied and let loose the electric attack which hit the Sneasel directly. The pokemon cried in pain but surprised both Ellie and Ariana as it picked up a berry off the ground and ate it. The pokemon was able to move again and quickly moved in with claws out and hit the Mareep.

"Maareeep!" Ariana cried as she was engulfed in a blinding white light.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie stared in shock as Ariana now stood on two legs and was a pink color. "Flaaffy!" a cry came out of the pokemon.

"Oh my, Ariana you evolved!" Ellie cried in glee. She looked over seeing Silver was not impressed.

"All well, time to get this on with. We will celebrate later!" Ellie said. "Now Thundershock!" She said, she watched as Ariana's tail glowed as Ariana released a even more powerful Thundershock. It was enough to catch the Sneasel off guard and to knock out the pokemon. Ellie just smirked as Silver sent out of Zubat.

"Not a very good choice there," she said.

"So what?" Silver said sneering.

"Ariana finish this quickly with another Thundershock," she said, slightly worried. "Make it as weak as possible," she added, fearing for the Zubat's life. Ariana complied and sent out weaker Thundershock that knocked out the Zubat. Silver returned the pokemon with that same sneer on his face.

"Weaklings, all of them are weaklings. I shouldn't have lost, it's all their fault," he said as he handed Ellie her prize money. Ellie stared at the boy.

"You really should treat pokemon better, you know? They are suppose to be your friends," she said. The boy huffed and walk away heading for Union Cave. "He's brave at least, you wouldn't catch me dead in that cave at night," she said to Ariana.

Ellie pulled her new pokemon into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, let's go get our room," she said, smiling. Ariana followed her while getting use to walking on two legs instead of four. She walked into the Pokecenter to be greeted with the chattering of the trainers in the lobby. Apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't want to explore the cave at night. She walked up to the counter,

"Hello, welcome to the Pokecenter? Do you need something?" The Nurse asked. Ellie quickly returned Ariana to her pokeball and handed all three of her pokemon to the Nurse.

"Can you please check them over? And I need a room for tonight..." She said, trailing off as a girl ran into the pokecenter.

"ELLIE! You left me behind!" Lyra cried.

"Oh yeah about that, make that a room for two people," Ellie added as Lyra nearly slammed her pokeballs on the counter. Ellie took the key Nurse Joy gave her.

"Oh my you two please calm down," Nurse Joy said worried.

"Oh it's fine, Nurse Joy. She just overreacts," Ellie answered with a smile.

"Well if that is all then. Oh I should tell you, there is a cafeteria here. There is obviously no where to eat around here. Best part is it's free, both pokemon and human food," Nurse Joy said, smiling as she handed the 5 pokeballs to Chansey. Lyra hugged her egg close. Ellie nodded at the Nurse.

"Fine, but only because you waited for me. It still was mean! You should have left a note at least!" Lyra said, pouting.

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked around the Pokecenter. All eyes were on the pair of them. She was glad that the Chansey came over and handed them back their pokeballs. Ellie quickly told hers apart from Lyra's. Lyra's had little stickers on them and Ellie's were plain. Ellie took hers and started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria. Lyra followed closely behind still mad at Ellie. Ellie got her pokemon and herself some food and went over to a table. Lyra followed closely behind with her own food. Ellie looked for suspicious characters before releasing all three of her pokemon.

"Your Mareep evolved!" Lyra said.

"Way to state the obvious," Ellie replied.

Ellie noticed Nila and Azura were avoiding Ariana.

"Guys this is Ariana, she just evolved," She explained. The other two pokemon then greeted Ariana per normal before the three of them came over to get their food. She took a bite of the vegetable soup. Ellie turned her nose up at the lack of flavor and began to barely pick at it. Lyra on the other hand was wolfing down the stuff like she'd never eat again. Both her Chikorita and Pidgey seemed to get the same idea. Ellie forced down the soup and grilled cheese sandwich and her pokemon finished their food.

Lyra and Ellie both walked out of the cafeteria together, their pokemon had their stomachs full and were resting in their pokeballs. Luckily for Ellie no one intruded in to see Azura at least she didn't think. Ellie watched the news for a little while Lyra headed up to their room and went to bed. Ellie quickly followed after seeing there wasn't anything interesting happening around Johto, or anywhere for that matter. She came face to face with a man who whispered into her ear.

"Wanna buy a Slowpoke tail? Only 1,000,000 poke-dollars," the man said. Ellie looked at him in disgust and elbow him in the gut, bringing him to his knees.

"Creep," she said, before walking on up to her room. She tried their door and laughed as it was unlocked. She should have figured that Lyra would be too ditzy to remember to lock her door behind her. She walked in quietly trying not to wake up Lyra. Ellie made sure that the door was locked and crawled into her bed. Her pokemon laid abandoned in their pokeballs as she didn't want to wake up the pigtailed girl with the flashes of light. She knew none of them would be happy about it but they would get over it.

Ellie woke up in the morning and was surprise to see Lyra sleeping soundly. She looked like a child. Ellie sighed and realized that Lyra probably wasn't that old. She decided to put up with Lyra until Azalea Town then she would convince Lyra to travel on her own. Ellie didn't feel like putting up with children. As she stood there staring Lyra began to wake up and Ellie quickly fled to the bathroom with her bag. She took a shower washing the grime of two days of travel away.

Ellie exited the bathroom and looked at Lyra who was already ready. She also couldn't help notice how crowded the room was as Nila was playing with Lyra's Chikorita and Azura glaring at her while being friendly to Lyra while Ariana came up and gave her a hug. Ellie jumped at the sensation of the hug; it was stronger then normal because Ellie was still wet from her shower. Ariana hung her head, not meaning to hurt her trainer. Ellie assured her it was fine and walked over to Lyra.

"Let's go. Union Cave isn't that long. We should be in Azalea by nightfall if we leave now. There is something I have to mention though, I'm traveling with you to Azalea and that's it. I don't have time to babysit," Ellie said, her hand on her hip.

"That's not fair!" Lyra cried.

"It is too fair, now stuff it. Let's leave before Azura decides to try and burn me to a crisp again," She replied. She returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs and turn to Lyra. "Let out my pokemon one more time, and you may lose your fingers," she threatened before walking out the door as she clipped the pokeballs to her belt. Lyra followed closely behind like a lost Growlithe. It didn't take them long to reach the huge cave and even Ellie was getting antsy. She didn't realize how intimidating Union cave was. She quickly released all of her pokemon and they walked in together.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I decided to release a chapter every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Also next chapter is the last chapter that Lyra appears directly in...I think. I can't really remember.

I also am editing all of the chapters a little bit. I think it flows much better now.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariana followed closely behind while Azura was still ignoring Ellie. Ellie smiled a bit and told herself to make sure she gave Azura special treatment later. Lyra was ahead doing her best to hurry up and get out of the damp cave. Ellie took her time, occasionally using Nila to dispatch any Geodude around. However Ellie had to fight Nila and Azura both to make sure they stayed out of the water that was around. Both of them didn't appreciate this and they went around have water races to see who could get across faster. They would both wait for Ellie on the other side who took the longer roundabout way on land with Ariana.

"Flaafy~" the cry came from Ariana as Nila splashed the two of them with water. Ellie stifled a giggle and walked onwards with a disgruntled Flaafy. She noticed that Lyra was no where to be found which pleased her. Eventually they came to the end much to the disappointment to Nila and Azura. Ellie nearly ran outside to experience fresh air and let out a startled cry as she was soon plummeted with rain. Ariana stuck her head out only to run back into the cave with Ellie. Ellie returned all of her pokemon knowing she could run faster without waiting for the two of them.

Ellie quickly darted out of the cave and run all the way until the rain subsided. She grumbled at being wet but got over it and walked onwards wondering how the hell it was pouring down rain there and sunny as could be over here on the outskirts of Azalea. She kept walking and was surprise to be nearly ran over by an old man heading for the well. She shook her head and kept walking even as Lyra ran past her heading in the same direction.

Ellie looked back wondering what was going on but walked to Azalea town. She immediately squeaked at the sight of Team Rocket members. She quickly ran off to the Pokecenter and walked in.

"What is going on out there!" She said, only to come face to face with a Team Rocket member.

"Hand over your pokemon!" the grunt said, a bag on his back. Ellie noticed the trainers in near tears.

"Uh sorry I have no plans for that," she said releasing Ariana. "Flash now!" She commanded. Ariana complied and let out a blinding light and Ellie quickly made her escape with Ariana closely behind.

Sure she felt bad for those other trainers but she had to look out for herself. She didn't play hero. It just wasn't what she did. She quickly avoided over Team Rocket members by having Ariana stun them with electric attacks. She ran back to the outskirts of town and released Nila asking the two pokemon to stand guard. She had ran out so quick she didn't even notice the lack of Slowpoke in the Slowpoke obsessed town. She stayed like that for a long time constantly on edge. Eventually some people dressed in black started to come out of the well seemingly retreating.

Ariana and Nila both tensed up as a man in front came closer even Ellie felt uncomfortable as the man came closer although she would normally laugh at the man's funny light blue hair. He looked over her and her pokemon before mumbling,

"Weakling, hiding away out here are we?" Ellie looked up glaring.

"At least I don't use dirty tricks," she said. She tried to stop her hands from trembling but with no avail. The man looked at her in disgust before walking onwards taking the grunts with him. Two grunts remained with pokeballs raised.

The grunts weren't a match for Ariana and Nila who quickly dispatched the Zubats and Rattatas they sent out without a problem. They quickly ran after the blue haired man and Lyra exited the well with the old man from earlier.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked.

"They were cutting of the Slowpoke's tails! To sell!" Lyra said, horrified. Ellie thought back to the weird man in the pokecenter by Union Cave.

"How awful," she replied. She returned both Ariana and Nila and walked back to Azalea cautiously. She was pleased to see that all of the Team Rocket members had left.

"Hey! Don't you wanna know how awesome I was! I totally took them all down by my self!" Lyra said chasing after Ellie.

"Not really," Ellie replied walking into the pokecenter. She ignored Lyra as Lyra went on about how she was going to challenge the gym leader tomorrow. Ellie didn't say so but she had the same idea so she could get moving along. Lyra eventually gave up trying to talk to Ellie and went off to her room. Ellie had the Nurse heal her pokemon and was surprised when a reporter stuck a microphone in her face along with a camera.

"Tell me how you felt that Team Rocket was right here in Azalea!" the women said.

"Disgusted," Ellie replied.

"By Team Rocket and their actions?" the reporter asked. Ellie looked straight into her eyes and the camera zoomed in.

"No, by you and your media garbage," Ellie replied. The reporter looked astonished as Ellie took her pokeballs and turn to leave.

"If you feel that way then I challenge you to a battle!" the reporter said. Ellie noticed that the camera was still rolling. Ellie sighed and agreed. She was lead to an arena inside of the Pokecenter. She quickly sent out Ariana.

"Ariana, these annoying people need a lesson," she said. The reporter sent out what looked to be a multicolored bird with a music note on it's head.

"Ariana use Thundershock and get it over with," Ellie said.

"Mirror Move, Chatot," the reporter ordered. Ariana let loose a Thundershock which landed a direct hit. Ellie however was not expecting the Chatot to let loose it's own Thundershock.

"Flaaffyyy!" Ariana cried.

"That can not be normal!" Ellie said, as Ariana shook off the pain.

"That's the beauty of Mirror Move. It can copy any attack as long as you let the attack hit you first," the reporter said, sickeningly smiling into the camera.

"Ugh, I don't care. Your Chatot or whatever it's called can't keep getting hit by Thundershocks and my Ariana can endure them! Ariana,Thundershock again!" Ellie said, annoyed. Ariana complied and let loose another Thundershock which did more considerable damage to the bird pokemon. The Chatot let loose another Thundershock at the prompting of it's trainer.

"Thunder Shock to end this. I'm getting bored, Ariana," Ellie said. Ariana let loose another Thundershock and the bird pokemon fainted.

The reporter recalled her pokemon and admitted defeat. She came up and put her arm around Ellie.

"Good battle, your Flaafy is really strong!" she said.

Ellie would have wrenched herself free if the reporter hadn't called cut and quickly let go.

"Here is your prize money. Since we are going to be showing that battle on tv, it is quite a lot!" the reporter said handing her a wad of bills. Ellie quickly counted it.

"I forbid you to put that on tv," Ellie said, quickly.

"Too bad! According to Johto laws...we don't need your permission!" the reporter said. The reporter laughed as she walked away with the camera man. Ellie looked down at Ariana to see that she hadn't been hurt much if at all by the battle. Ellie quickly administered a potion and returned Ariana to her pokeball to rest. She silently cursed to herself at being filmed. She got a room and walked up with key at hand ready to face the day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Early chapter because I can. Tomorrow is the day my new character is introduced!<p>

Also... this is the last time Lyra appears directly for quite a while.

Pure Gamer: Thank you for the review! I know the beginning is a bit confusing...I really want to go back and rewrite it but I don't think I will!


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie woke up some time later with Azura curled up next to her. Somehow both Ariana and Nila ended up in the floor during the night and stayed there. Ellie suspected Azura was the cause of that. Careful not to wake up the sleeping Dratini she planted a kiss on the dragon's forehead and slowly got out of bed. She avoided stepping on Nila and Ariana and quickly headed to the bathroom. There she did her normal morning routine and was almost finish when Ariana came peaking her head in. "

Flaaffy!" the pokemon cried.

"One second! I'll be right out!" Ellie replied. Ariana stalked off as Ellie finished getting ready.

"Ok guys, let's go get are name on that list for a Gym battle," she said. She grabbed her bed and her pokeballs. She quickly returned both Nila and Azura. She left Ariana out because the wool pokemon wouldn't go around biting random things and Flaaffy weren't exactly rare pokemon that people would kill to get their hands on.

"Alrighty, let's get on with this!" Ellie said, walking out the door with Ariana. She walked downstairs and was aware of all eyes on her.

"Oh you! Girl with the Flaaffy!" a voice called. Ellie looked to see the Nurse coming over towards her.

"Yes?" she said, puzzled.

"I can not believe how lucky we were yesterday when you walked in! That awful Team Rocket member just waltz in here and took the pokemon being healed. A few trainers tried to beat him but their pokemon sustained injuries. However, when you ordered your Flaafy to use Flash we were able to surprise the man and grab the Pokeballs back! Thank you very much!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but that nice reporter who you battled yesterday went around asking us what happened so that she could come up with a segment to do about you! She also did a news story with that brave Lyra girl!" the Nurse went on to say.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ellie exclaimed.

"E-excuse me?" the Nurse asked, confused.

"It's bad enough that all I did was try to save my own butt and only ordered Ariana to use Flash so I could run away with her but you are telling me YOU TALKED TO THAT CRAZY REPORTER? I do not want to be on the news! It could ruin everything! Not to mention loudmouth Lyra probably gave her my name which makes it a hundred times worst!" Ellie said, frustrated that everything she had been planning could all fall apart. The Nurse watched her as she stormed out the door leaving a lot of weird looks. Ariana looked behind at the lobby before walking out the door behind Ellie.

Ellie kept walking for a while till she stopped till let Ariana catch up. Her pokemon looked up at her.

"It's nothing, let's go see if we can get that gym battle," Ellie said as she forced a smile. They walked up to the gym and walked in.

"Hello how may I help you, Miss?" a receptionist said. Ellie walked over and crossed her arms.

"I want a gym battle," she replied.

"Of course. It'll be a three on three battle, no items aloud, switch-ins allowed," the receptionist said.

"Ok so when can I go?" Ellie asked, nervously looking around.

"I'm afraid Bugsy is swamped with challengers. However, I can schedule you in for three days from now. If that's okay?"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me! I keep getting bad news after bad news!" Ellie yelled. The receptionist back away.

"I'm really sorry. Please leave you name and on Noon Thursday please come back. There is no need to yell, Miss," the receptionist said. Ellie stared as she brought out a clipboard and a pen. Ellie signed it and walked away in a hurry. Ariana tugged on her skirt as soon as she stopped.

"Yes, Ariana?" she said.

"Flaaffy! Flaa!" she said, trying to cheer up her trainer.

"You're right. There is nothing to be worried about! There's no way that anybody will ever find out. That story will probably only air right here in Azalea and I can leave before anyone comes around!" She said smiling at the pink pokemon. Ellie walked through the grass and found a spot sort of secluded. She let out both Nila and Azura.

"Now, don't go around running anywhere!" She said, cheerfully. Ariana began to amuse Nila as Ellie sat down in the grass. Azura laid her head in Ellie's lap as Ellie pet the dragon.

"Guys, we have a battle in three days. However, let's just relax today. We have plenty of time to train later. We can always go into the forest to practice beating up some bugs-"

"ELIZABETH!" a voice cut her off. Ellie ignored it thinking that the person was calling someone other then her. At least she ignored it till Azura quickly lift up her head and ran over to the sound of the voice.

"Hey Azura," the voice said. Ellie whipped her head around and her jaw dropped. She knew that raven hair and those blue eyes anywhere no matter how long it had been since she saw them.

"Alex! How did you find me?" She said, scrambling to her feet. Ariana and Nila both growled.

"Uh duh! I've been following your trail. Cutting your hair, wearing fake glasses, and leaving you name behind as 'Ellie' isn't exactly being the master at hiding. Why did you cut your hair anyway? I liked it long, of course I can't say I miss that ridiculous cape you wore!" Alex explained. Ellie blushed.

"T-that's not funny," she said. Alex sighed and stared at her.

"Honestly I don't blame you. I would have ran as well if my parents weren't as accepting as they were," he said.

"That's not why I left..." Ellie trailed off not feeling like talking anymore about the subject.

"Why are you here anyway?" She snapped.

"Gee soo temperamental. I see you haven't changed. Anyway I came back to give you something and to tag along with you. I got to make sure my stupid friend doesn't do anything stupid," Alex said grinning.

"Wait, give what back to me?" she inquired.

"Why don't you ask my Charizard," Alex answered with a grin on his face.

Ellie looked as a huge lizard like pokemon with wings came into view. She opened her mouth to ask when his Charmeleon evolved but as soon surprise to see a little pink pokemon running around the huge one.

"Luna!" Ellie said. The pokemon ears perked up at the sound of it's name.

"Skiiittty!" the pokemon cried running up to Ellie.

"I told you to stay put!" she scolded as she picked up the kitten pokemon.

"Skitty!" She looked up at Alex.

"Why did you bring her. She is a pet. She isn't cut out for battling," she said, narrowing her eyes as Alex returned his Charizard.

"Well, Luna was sooo mad you left her that she got into challenging the dragons around town. It got worst after she got beat up. She ran off for a couple days and came back knowing Ice Beam and Blizzard! Apparently she had ran off to go learn from the ice pokemon. She even took down a young dragon," Alex explained quickly. Ellie stood there stunned.

"Is this true, Luna?" she asked the pokemon who was now struggling in her arms trying to catch Ellie's hair. The feline looked up at Ellie and nodded.

"Skitty!" she replied.

"I figured I should bring her to you when I went to look for you before she caused to much trouble," Alex said. The Skitty wrenched itself from Ellie's arms and jumped down and ran over to Ariana. The Flaafy ignored the excited pokemon until Luna latched on to her tail.

"Fllllafffy!" the bigger pokemon cried. Ellie flinched.

"No, no, no! Bad Luna!" She said. She turned to Alex.

"I think she'll cause more trouble this way!" She said, smiling. Alex laughed along with her and both Nila and Ariana growled some more.

Ellie sighed and returned the two. She looked at her Skitty.

"I don't even have a pokeball for her! She had never been in one..." Ellie said trailing off. Azura had quickly taken to playing with Luna . Luna was currently chasing around Azura's tail.

"You have an empty one don't you? Why not just use one of those?" Alex asked. Ellie looked at the pink pokemon and dug through her bag to get a empty pokeball.

"Lunaa~ If you wanna come along you have to get into this nice comfy pokeball!" Ellie called as she held the pokeball up. Luna looked up at her trainer and promptly turned up her nose and went back to playing. Alex began to chuckle behind her.

"Rejected," he said, snickering. Ellie glared at him.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Luna~ What if I told you that big bad scary pokemon are going to eat you if you don't calm down and get into the safe pokeball!" Ellie said. This got her Skitty's attention who then ran up to Ellie.

"S-s-skitty!" the pokemon said. Ellie gently tapped the pokeball to her head where it immediately clicked.

"That wasn't very nice," Alex said as he watched the scene. Ellie just stuck out her tongue and returned Azura to her pokeball and made sure all four were secured on her belt. She thought about it for a minute and let Luna back out and immediately scooped up the pink kitten in her arms.

"Let's go back to the Pokecenter so we can catch up," Alex suggested. Ellie narrowed her eyes but followed him willingly to the Pokecenter. She blushed as everyone was looking at her.

"Gee, what happened here? Did you make a little girl cry or something?" Alex said, with a smile.

"I, uh, maybe sort of let my temper get the best of me..." Ellie said feeling the glares coming at her. The Nurse looked at her and forced a smile.

"Do you need anything?" Nurse Joy asked. Ellie just shook her head and followed closely behind Alex with Luna in her arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alex! 3<p>

I loved writing him in...he is going to be a VERY important character later on!


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie and Alex talked a while before the news came on. Ellie tried to pry Alex away from the TV with no luck. She hid her head as the first story came on.

"Girl saves town from Team Rocket" was the headline below. She noticed Lyra's name at the bottom and Lyra appeared on screen.

"I couldn't have done it without my pokemon. They really helped me out. I just couldn't bare to see all of those Slowpoke suffer! I just couldn't believe it when I came into Azalea and there was Team Rocket members all over the place! I knew they had to be stopped," Lyra ranted smiling into the camera.

"What are your future plans?" the reporter asked. Lyra thought about it for a minute.

"Of course they are to defeat the Pokemon League!" Lyra finally replied.

"And there you have it! Such an ambitious girl. Champion Lance should probably watch out! Of course Lyra here already has two badges! Bugsy and other trainers were happy to let her cut ahead of the list and challenge him where she won!" the reporter finished up. Alex looked back at Ellie with a worried expression on his face.

"Team Rocket?" he said questioningly at Ellie. Ellie just nodded and wished she could disappear as the next story came on. Alex watched intently as Ellie came on the screen along with Ariana and the reporter. The camera zoomed in as Ariana let loose her first Thundershock. Alex watched the entire thing and tried to hold in his laughter.

Ellie turned red and began to walk away and Luna in her arms.

"Hey, Elizabeth! Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Away from you!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She didn't even care that Alex was following.

"Oh come on, Elizabeth! You know it's funny!" Alex said. Ellie didn't stop into she got into a huge field where she let Luna to the ground. Ellie followed soon after and laid down in the grass. Luna crawled up on her chest and curled up and began to purr. She quickly let out her other pokemon with her free hand.

Alex got the idea and let out his pokemon. A Pidgeot soon took off into the sky as a Charizard lazily laid down. Ellie was surprised as a Houndoom came over and licked her in the face.

"Hey Cerberus," Ellie said reaching up to pet the dog pokemon. Behind them Alex groaned.

"I told you to stop naming my pokemon! You know how embarrassing it is when they won't listen to me until I call them by those stupid nicknames," Alex said. Ellie shot a glare to him.

"Cerberus is not a stupid name! It took me days to think of it!" Ellie retorted.

"Ok, so I admit maybe Izzy might be a stupid name for a Charizard. In my defense, I was like 8 when I came up with that one!" Ellie added looking over at the snoozing Charizard.

"And Falcon?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. The addressed pokemon landed next to it's trainer and looked at Ellie.

"Well, Falcon just makes him sound cooler!" Ellie said as she defended her name skills. She sat up much to Luna's disappointment and looked over at Nila and Ariana who were still avoiding the group.

"Nila, Ariana this is Luna and Alex and his pokemon; Cerberus, Izzy, and Falcon. Everyone, this is Nila and Ariana. Now everyone play nice and stop ignoring people," Ellie said staring directly at the two offenders. The Flaafy and Totodile reluctantly began to entertain a hyper Skitty while her Dratini went over to bother Charizard. Alex walked over to Ellie and sat down next to her.

"So do you have Bugsy's badge yet?" He asked. Ellie looked at him and shook her head.

"There's a three day wait just to get in there," she explained.

"Then we'll just have to stay together!" Alex said flashing her a smile. Ellie just stared at him.

"Sure, you can get a room at the Pokecenter and I'll make sure to set guard duty and lock my doors," she said returning the smile. Alex hung his head,

"You're no fun anymore!" he replied. Ellie just smiled and looked at her pokemon trying to ignore the boy next to her. She looked up as a couple came up to them.

"Gaah! You two are the cutest couple ever! Well maybe not as cute as me and my boyfriend!" the girl said. The boy tagged along looking embarrassed.

Ellie quickly jumped up and back away from Alex.

"We are not a couple!" she said quickly. Alex flashed her another of those heart-stopping smiles and looked at her.

"We could fix that," he said. The couple looked at them and the girl whispered something to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend nodded and she looked back over at Ellie and Alex.

"Well too bad! How about a battle instead?" she said. This caught Luna's interest and she quickly ran over.

"Skiity! Skitty! Skii!" she cried. Ellie looked at the pokemon.

"Uh, I guess it's okay..." she said unsure if Luna was actually battle capable.

"Alright! A double battle!" the boyfriend said suddenly interested.

"Houndoom," Alex called.

"Aww call him Cerberus! It sounds cooler!" she said. Alex rolled his eyes as the dog pokemon came over and glared at the opponents. Ellie's pokemon looked at her with mild interest, well all of them but Luna who was running around her feet.

"Ok already! Luna I guess you're up," she said.

"Skitty!" the pokemon cried happily. The couple sent out two pokemon. Ellie quickly recognized them as a female and male Nidoran.

"Rino!"

"Rina!" the couple cried happily.

Even Ellie had to giggle at their choice in names for their pokemon.

"Luna stay away from those horns, Cerberus you too buddy!" Ellie said. Cerberus looked at her then his trainer when Alex nodded at the dog pokemon then Cerberus nodded at her.

"I can handle my own pokemon, Ellie," Alex said amused at this display. Ellie stuck out her tongue and went to order Luna when she realized she didn't even know what moves her Skitty could use.

"Ice Beam, Luna!" she said finally. Skitty looked at her.

"At the blue one!" she added.

"Dodge Rina then move in for a Double Kick!" the girl said.

"Double kick Rino on that Skitty!" the boy called.

Ellie watched as her Skitty managed to miss the Nidoran.

"Dodge those!" she said, quickly. Skitty managed to dodge the female but that didn't stop the female Nidoran. Instead the Nidoran looked and attacked Cerberus. Ellie looked in horror as the male Nidoran made contact with the Kitten Pokemon.

"Skiiity!" the pokemon cried. Cerberus just stood there relatively unaffected.

"Houndoom, Ember," Alex said. The pokemon quickly let loose a small fireball which caused the female Nidoran to fall to the ground. Ellie was watching this and looked as she say the girl crying as she returned her pokemon. Her boyfriend was distracted as he was trying to stop his crying girlfriend.

"Luna, a well aimed Ice Beam please!" Ellie said. Luna shook off the pain from earlier and let loose a icy beam which hit the remaining Nidoran instantly freezing the poor pokemon. The boy looked in shock.

"That wasn't fair!" he cried. Alex stared at him.

"You looked away, she took advantage of it. Pay more attention," he said standing up for Ellie. The boy returned his Nidoran and took off with his still crying girlfriend. Ellie burst out into laughter as soon as they were out of sight.

"Those were some weak Nidoran. What did they think having a battle with a boy who has all of his pokemon in sight fully evolved!" she said. Alex looked at her.

"Yeah, kind of a dumb move on their part," he agreed.

The two rounded up their pokemon and put most of them into their respective pokeballs that is expect for a stubborn Skitty. Ellie quickly scooped the pokemon into her arms.

"Come on, you just battle and got hurt!" she said.

"Skitty!" the pokemon replied in a sweet voice. Ellie rolled her eyes at the pokemon as they walked back to the pokecenter. They quickly refreshed their pokemon and Alex got a key to a room. They ran out the door as soon as possible to get away from the glares. Ellie noticed bitterly that even the town Chansey didn't seem very happy with her either.

They found a restaurant and sat down to eat lunch after they had went ahead and fed their pokemon.

"So you've got three days...might as well train right?" Alex said putting his fork down. Ellie looked up at him.

"Uh yeah I suppose it couldn't hurt," she replied before taking a few more bites of her salad. Alex stood up suddenly.

"Then get ready," he said flashing another smile. Ellie groaned.

"Let me finish my food at least!" she replied. Alex huffed and sat back down and waited until she was done. Ellie was reluctantly led into the forest where Alex had her released all of her pokemon and started some vigorous training under the guidance of Alex and his pokemon.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellie looked around cautiously. A few people had gathered to watch the match including Alex who was sitting the nearest to the spider-shaped platform she stood on. She had a hand nervously clutching Nila's pokeball as she waited for the Gym Leader to appear. She involuntary shuddered as a leaf blew past her. The Azalea Gym was extremely different from the one in Violet City. Azalea Gym was like an indoor greenhouse. In fact the only part that wasn't covered in vegetation was a simple League Regulation clearing and a set of bleachers that weren't that big. On top of that the platforms for the challenger and Gym leader were up a few feet in the air as opposed to Violet City which you were on the same level as your pokemon.

Ellie didn't like the set up but told herself to get over it as what was presumably the gym leader emerge.

"Hello I'm Bugsy! I'm going to be an authority on Bug pokemon. Can you defeat my bugs?" Bugsy said as he introduced himself. Ellie had to remind herself it would be rude to roll her eyes at him and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Ellie. I'm sorry but I'm going to defeat your bugs," she replied.

"We will see about that," Bugsy answered as he sent out his Scyther. Ellie threw the Nila's pokeball and caught it as it returned to her. The place were the pokeball hit was now filled by a now taller and more intimidating Nila.

"Croconaw!" the pokemon cried.

"This is a 3-3 battle. Official league rules apply. Let the battle commence!" the referee said.

Ellie had to admit that she wasn't impressed with Nila's new form. Sure Nila look cooler but it was almost bittersweet to see her friend change from an adorable Totodile to an almost frightening Croconaw. Bugsy didn't waste any time.

"Scyther use Quick Attack!"

"Nila dodge then Ice Fang!"

The Scyther came at Nila at almost unnatural speed but Nila managed to step out of the way in time and clamp her jaws onto the Scyther. Nila's mouth seemed to be leaking mist as her mouth began to glow blue. The ice spread from her mouth to Scyther's abdomen.

"Scyther!" Bugsy and his pokemon both cried. Nila let go and quickly back up.

"Quick attack, Scyther!" Ellie tried to tell Nila to dodge but it was too late as her pokemon was thrown backwards.

"Are you okay, Nila?" she asked. She got a nod so she looked at the field trying to figure out her next move.

"Nila use Water Gun then Bite!"

"Dodge, Scyther." Ellie watched as the powerful jet of water hit the Scyther and then as Scyther dodged. Nila landed on her face but quickly got up.

"Croco-croconaw!"

"Scy-scyther!" the pokemon cried at each other both determined not to lose. Both trainers glared at each other with the same determination.

"Scary Face, then Ice Fang!"

"Dodge that Ice Fang, Scyther!"

Onlookers watched and shivered as the crocodile pokemon let loose a terrifying glare. Scyther soon showed how scared it was as Nila came full force and let out another Ice Fang. Scyther was to slow in reacting to dodge this attack and once again got the full force of the icy bite. Even Ellie knew that the Scyther couldn't go on long in this condition.

"Focus Energy then Quick Attack!"

"Nila! Dodge that then go for another Water Gun!" the trainers yelled. Ellie watched as Scyther glowed in an unnatural light then came at Nila. Nila couldn't get out of the way in time and was once again sent flying. The blue pokemon got to it's feet and glared letting loose a Water Gun as her trainer commanded. Then the pokemon surprised both Bugsy and Ellie by continually getting closer until it was close enough to finish it off with another Ice Fang.

"Leader's Scyther is no longer able to battle! Challenger's Croconaw wins!" the referee called from his place on the field.

Bugsy returned his pokemon and sent out a Kakuna. Ellie returned Nila to her pokemon and let out Luna.

"Skitty!" the pokemon cried happily as it begun to chase it's tail around in circles. A few "Awws" went out in the crowd mainly from female voices. Ellie smiled and look at the kitten pokemon.

"If you stop chasing your tail long enough to battle then I'll give you a treat tonight!" she said. The Skitty perked up it's ears at this and stopped chasing it's tail only to stare at the Kakuna and growl. Bugsy looked at Ellie questioningly.

"Why did you return your Croconaw?" he asked.

"She was obviously tired, there was no point on making her battle some more... Besides Luna is just as strong!" Ellie replied a smile forming on her face.

Bugsy smiled as a warm light engulfed his Kakuna and soon a Beedrill took it's place.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen! Good thing it happened if your little kitten is as strong as you say it is!" he said beaming at his newly evolved pokemon.

"Wonderful. Ok Luna, this got a bit harder just now. See that thing there! Hit it with an Ice Beam. Aim for it's wings avoid the stingers!" she said. Luna looked at her and nodded and began to run around the Beedrill shooting off the Ice Beam.

Ellie's plan worked well enough soon the Beedrill's wings were frozen and the bug had to result to standing on the ground as his wings were to heavy to lift.

"Use Twin Needle, Beedrill!" Bugsy called from the other side of the room.

"Luna quick run away then use Blizzard!" Ellie quickly replied. Luna ran away and did what she was told but the blizzard barely slowed down the Beedrill who had broken the ice off of it's wings and was no flying full force at the Skitty above the stream of Blizzard. Skitty let out a harsh cry as the Beedrill's stringers hit her. Ellie looked horrified.

"Are you okay!" she called. Luna looked up at Ellie and nodded slowly as she winced in pain as poison set in.

"Use Sing!"

"Beedrill...use tackle!" Bugsy replied trying to decide what to do. However Luna waited until the Beedrill already attacked and was soon creating a melody after getting back to it's feet. All of the humans in the gym quickly plugged their ears as they watched Bugsy's Beedrill drift of to sleep. Ellie noticed that the poison in Luna's bloodstream was hurting the pokemon badly.

"Luna come on back! We'll get you healed up after the battle," Ellie said. Her Skitty gracefully ran up to her and allowed Ellie to put her back in her pokemon. Ellie quickly grabbed another pokeball and sent out Ariana.

"Flaa!" the pokemon cried as it looked onto the scene.

"Ariana! Use Thundershock on the Beedrill till it faints!" she said. Ariana obeyed and let loose Thundershock after Thundershock till the Beedrill fainted.

"Leader's Beedrill is unable to battle. Challenger's Flaaffy wins," the referee called once more. Bugsy cursed under his breath and called his pokemon back and sent out a Butterfree. Even as much as Ellie didn't care for bugs she still thought this pokemon was really adorable but that wouldn't stop her from zapping the Bug/Flying pokemon.

"Ariana quickly use Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge Butterfree!"

Both trainers watched the outcome of their orders unfold as the Butterfree managed to successfully dodge.

"Ariana, Keep using Thunder Wave until you hit!" Ellie cried frustrated.

"Keep Dodging, Butterfree," Bugsy responded. They watched as Ariana kept sending out Thunder Waves which were avoiding.

"Use Gust!"

"Hold your ground then use Tackle!" Ellie replied. Ariana kept taking damaged from the Gust until the Butterfree was to tired to keep flapping it's wings. Ariana finally made her move as she jumped up in the air and brought the annoying bug down.

"Close Range Thundershock!"

"Dodge then tackle!"

Ellie just smiled as the Butterfree and Bugsy fell into her trick. Ariana purposely made the first Thundershock. When the Butterfree got close and hit the Ariana, she let loose an electrifying Thundershock. The Butterfree was immediately knocked out.

"Leader's Butterfree is unable to battle. Challenger's Flaaffy wins! This concludes this 3 on 3 match. Challenger wins!" The referee finished up before walking away bored. Ellie ran off the platform to hug her pokemon but thought better of it and cautiously returned the pokemon to her pokeball.

"Sorry I don't feel like being electrocuted today, Ariana!" she apologized.

"Good battle. You happen to be the only decent challenger since three days ago. You know that girl Lyra the one who defeated Team Rocket? She defeated all of my bugs with just her Pidgeotto. She's extremely strong. I recommend you stay on her good side although you may be a contender for her," Bugsy said walking over and meeting Ellie in the middle of the field.

"Don't even get me started on the hotheaded annoying... You know what? I don't care. Anyway I would like my badge now. I need to leave for Goldenrod," she said impatiently. Bugsy just looked at her as Alex joined her side.

"Good job, Elizabeth," he said as he congratulated her. Ellie just smiled at him before looking at Bugsy once more.

"Ok ok you win. Here is the Hive Badge. Goldenrod is past Ilex Forest," Bugsy said as he handed her a badge shaped like a ladybug. Ellie looked smugly at him before walking outside with Alex. They walked to the pokecenter where Ellie's pokemon were healed.

"So ready to go?" Alex asked her. Ellie looked at him.

"Uh I'm not walking all the way through a forest only to have to spend the night!" she replied.

"Oh we aren't walking. We're flying!" Alex retorted smiling that dazzling smile. Ellie rolled her eyes even she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Look forward the the next chapter! I made it as adorable as possible!<p>

Extra Note: Merry Christmas. I posted this chapter early because tommorrow I shall be a walkiong zombie playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword...

See you next week, folks!


	14. Chapter 14

Ellie looked at the Pidgeot.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to get on Falcon? Are you freaking crazy!" Ellie exclaimed staring at Alex.

"Oh come on it'll cut so much time down and it's safe. I'll be on him with you," Alex replied shrugging. Ellie shook her head.

"No way. Nope," she said backing up away from the two of them.

"Fine go trekking through the forest. You'll have to spend the night there," Alex warned.

"With all the big scary bug pokemon!" He added quickly. Ellie squeaked and looked over the bird pokemon again.

"Why can't we take Izzy!" she said.

"My Charizard is slower," Alex replied. He got fed up with Ellie and took her arm and dragged her along.

"Fine! Fine but I'm closing my eyes throughout the entire ride!" Ellie said. Alex just rolled his eyes and help her on before taking his place in front of her. Ellie closed her eyes as soon as the Pidgeot began to ascend and quickly wrapped her arms around Alex's midsection. She blushed at being this close to him but she was too scared not to be.

Eventually when she got use to the feeling of flying she peeked over the side of Falcon. She quickly wish she hadn't as she saw the big mass of trees that seemed way to small to be normal. She shut her eyes and squeezed tighter on Alex.

"Elizabeth! I would like to breathe," Alex struggled to say. Ellie quickly loosened her grip a little but scooted up closer to Alex without saying anything. Alex grunted but did not pursue a conversation. Ellie wished her heart wasn't beating so loud; she was sure that Alex could hear it even over the sound of the wind.

Ellie was growing anxious as the Pidgeot began to descend. She couldn't wait to get off of this deathtrap even though Alex reassured her it was perfectly safe. So when Pidgeot's feet touched the ground she scrambled off of the bird without heeding Alex's warnings. Immediately the ground before her began to blur out and she couldn't move her legs. Alex quickly jumped off of Pidgeot and caught Ellie before she feel. Ellie slowly blacked out.

When Ellie opened her eyes next she noticed that she seemed to be moving. She noticed what seemed to be the hustle and bustle of a city. Eventually she became aware that Alex was carrying her on his back. She turned red immediately.

"Let me down!" she said embarrassed beyond belief. Alex chuckled.

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty? I was about to kiss you and see if that woke you up!" he joked. Ellie scowled as he gently helped her down to thee ground. She clutched his arm as she began to feel dizzy again.

"W-what happened?" she asked as she tried to steady herself.

"Let's see...after you almost squeezed the life out of me you jumped straight off of Pidgeot and fainted," Alex explained sporting a smile. Ellie continued to frown.

"Fine let's go to the Pokecenter to get our rooms then!" she said looking around as people passed by.

"Er, which way is the Pokecenter?" she asked as she looked around unable to see past the tall buildings. Alex took her hand and led her through the crowds until he stopped at a building.

"This is not the Pokecenter," she said as she glanced around nervously.

"There's no way we will get a room in the Pokecenter this late. I'll pay no worries," Alex responded as he led her inside. The man at the desk looked at their obvious trainer apparel.

"We are not a love hotel," he said as he looked back at his magazine.

"We are brother and sister thank you very much!" Alex quickly lied. Ellie looked at him confused but quickly nodded at the man. The man sized them over and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then pay up front in cash," the man said.

"No Pokemon out of their pokeballs in the lobby." he added as he eyed their attire.

Alex handed over an astonishing amount of money. Even Ellie was surprised by this but she didn't voice her concerns. The man at the desk handed them to room keys and pointed them towards an elevator while mumbling something stupid children. Ellie stared the whole time at Alex even when they finally got into the room. Ellie quickly managed to stop her hands shaking enough to let out Luna.

"I swear. If you try anything I will get Nila to bite off your hand, Azura to burn you, and then to treat your burns for Luna to freeze you!" Ellie quickly warned. Luna jumped on to one of the two full size beds and curled up. Alex laughed a bit.

"Okay okay, gee violent much?" he replied.

Ellie just huffed and dropped her heavy bag next to the bed Luna was now sleeping in. She looked at the sleeping Skitty and released the rest of her pokemon. She knew that if she could fit on a Pokecenter bed with all of them then they could all squeeze together on this bed. However, Azura had other plans and went over to Alex's bed and crawled on giving Ellie a dark look. Ellie narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as Alex didn't try to push the pokemon out and instead quickly curled up with the dragon.

Ellie and her other pokemon quickly curled up together on the bed and soon all of the pokemon were sleeping. Ellie watched the TV for a while to make sure that Alex wouldn't get any ideas but quickly drifted off in as a Poffin baking contest came on. She awoke a little bit later to Alex sneaking out of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to wake up.

"Go back to sleep I'm just taking a walk," he replied. Ellie thought it was odd to take a walk this late at night but she was too tired to care. She drifted back to sleep as Alex quickly left.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Now where on Earth did Alex go?<p>

Er not much to say about this chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

The duo had went spent the next week exploring Goldenrod. Unfortunately for Ellie, Alex had found the game counter the first day and spent days in front of the slot machines before Ellie could drag him away. Alex was carrying some of Ellie's shopping bags and looked over at her.

"Isn't your Gym match today? I would be careful. Whitney may not look much like a threat but her Milktank is really strong," Alex said. Ellie looked at him and nodded as they went back to the hotel room to drop off her shopping.

Ellie crossed her arms as she waited for Alex to finish putting away things.

"Hurry up! I'm going to be late and then I'll have to wait a whole week to challenge her again!" she complained. Alex shot her a glare.

"It's your stuff!" he retorted as he finished up and began to walk out the door. Ellie just

began to walk until they got out of the hotel. She let Alex led her back to the gym. She really was no good with directions especially in the big city.

She grabbed the sleeve of Alex's jacket as she didn't want to get lost in the sea of people. Alex gave her a questioning look but said nothing about. As they arrived at the gym Ellie quickly let go and walked inside. She turned to a receptionist.

"I'm here for my match," she said.

"Ok, what is your name?" the receptionist asked. Ellie hesitated for a minute.

"Ellie Goldwing," she replied after getting a stern look from Alex.

"Ok, Miss Goldwing. Leader Whitney is all ready just walk through those doors," the receptionist said as she smiled and pointed to a set of pink double doors. Ellie thought the little Clefairy designs were absolutely adorable. She quickly ran up to the door and examined the design before walking through them. She heard the receptionist pointing Alex in the right direction of the stands. Ellie eyes brightened up as she took in the sight of the gym. It was too much to have just Clefairy designs but there were also Cleffa and Clefable designs as well.

Ellie quickly snapped out of it and walked to her side of the field. She couldn't allowed herself to be distracted. She nearly cursed in fright as Luna let herself out of her pokeball. She picked up the pokemon.

"You aren't fighting today silly goose! I guess it's okay for you to watch though," she said to the kitten.

"Skkii!" the pokemon replied. Ellie rolled her eyes and stared as Whitney took her place on the field.

"YOUR POKEMON IS SOO CUTE!" Whitney yelled. Luna flattened her ears.

"Um, okay?" Ellie said unsure of what was going on.

Whitney quickly ran up to her and took Luna out of her hands.

"Where did you get such a cute pokemon?" she asked Ellie.

"Um...Hoenn? I've had her since I was a little girl," Ellie answered raising an eyebrow.

"Are you the Gym Leader?" she asked.

"Oh right! You're here for a match! Well I'm Whitney. My pokemon may be cute but don't judge a book by it's cover!" Whitney said as she handed Ellie back her pokemon. Whitney quickly ran over to the other side and look at the Referee.

"This is a 3 on 3 match between Leader Whitney and Challenger...Ellie," he said as he looked at his clipboard for Ellie's name.

"Official League rules apply. Let the battle commence!" the referee finished up. Whitney jumped up and made a peace sign with her hand before sending out her Clefairy. Ellie quickly chose Ariana.

"Fllaa!"

"Let's go Ariana!"

"Go Clefairy!" Soon orders were out and the two pokemon clashed time and time again before the started to get tired

"Ariana! Use Thunderbolt!" Ellie yelled even though her voice was becoming sore.

"Dodge then Metronome!"

Ellie cursed as the Clefairy managed to avoid the move that Alex had reluctantly let her buy with his Game Corner winnings. She called it punishment for leaving her by herself. She held her breath as the Clefairy began to wiggle it's hands back and forth. She gasped as a bone appeared in the Clefairy's hands.

"Dodge that Ariana!" she cried but it was to late. The Clefairy used a powerful Bone Club and knocked out Ariana.

"Challenger's Flaaffy is unable to battle! Leader's Clefairy wins!" the referee called.

Ellie's hands drifted among her pokeballs before settling on one and threw it into the arena.

"Draa" the pokemon cried.

"Finish this off with a Flamethrower, Azura!" Ellie quickly called. The pokemon listened and finishing off the Clefairy after sending a hot stream of fire at it.

"Leader's Clefairy is unable to battle! Challenger's Dratini wins!" the referee called from his standpoint off to the side. Alex flashed a smile at Ellie and turned his attention back on Azura.

Whitney started to tear up.

"YOU MEANIE! How could you burn my poor Clefairy!" Whitney yelled. Ellie stared at her for a minute.

"Well I don't care! My Milktank will beat up your Dratini!" she said as she dried the tears from her eyes. Ellie watched as she sent out her Milktank.

"Use Attract Milktank!"

"Azura, use Thunder Wave!" both trainers called out to their pokemon.

She smirked as Milktank tried to get Azura to fall in love with her.

"Sorry! Azura is a girl!" she said as Azura let loose a Thunder Wave. She smiled as the pokemon was paralyzed.

"Azura, Flamethrower!" she said. Azura opened her mouth and let the warm stream of fire hit the Milktank directly.

"Milktank!" Whitney cried worried for her pokemon. She didn't have to worry as Milktank quickly snapped out of the paralyzingly.

"Rollout!" Whitney cried.

"Dodge!" Ellie responded. Milktank rolled into a ball and came at Azura with amazing speed and made contact as Azura couldn't get out of the way

This went on for a while. Azura only managed to get in a couple more hits before the situation became critical.

"Use Flamethrower again!" Ellie cried. Azura managed to hit Milktank once again before Milktank ran right into Azura in another rollout. Ellie felt like crying as she noticed that Azura couldn't battle anymore. She couldn't believe she had just lost.

"Challenger's Dratini is unable to battle. Leader Whitney's Milktank wins!" the referee called. Ellie returned Azura to her pokeball and sent out Nila to the field. It didn't take long for her long to be knocked out as well.

Ellie didn't even stay around once Whitney had claimed Victory. Instead she walked out the door without even trying to wait on Alex even though he followed her all the way to the Pokecenter while trying to get her attention. She walked inside and handed her pokeballs to Nurse Joy who gladly took them. She went to turn away when she ran into Alex who led her to a corner.

"Elizabeth! It's okay...everyone loses now and again," Alex said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah but...not that bad. Her Milktank wasn't even close to being tired!" Ellie said as they waited for the nurse to get done healing her pokemon.

"Now Azura is going to hate me even more! She won't want to be with me! She likes you more after all," Ellie said bitterly.

"That's not true. Azura still loves you," Alex replied.

"No she doesn't! All Dragons hate me no matter how hard I try! No matter how strong I get!" Ellie managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

Alex awkwardly pulled her into a hug and shielded her from the prying eyes of the trainers in the pokecenter. He stroke her hair until she calmed down enough.

"Miss. Goldwing? Your pokemon are ready," the intercom called. Alex held her hand as they walked over to the counter together and picked up her pokemon. Ellie didn't bother to let any one of her pokemon out as they walked to back to the hotel. Alex led her to their room and looked at her.

"I know what will cheer you up! A fancy dinner! Get into the shower and start to get ready and I'll be right back!" he said with a smile.

"I don't have any dress clothes," Ellie said with a blank look on her face.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it!" Alex replied before running out the door. Ellie did as he told and took a shower. She pulled on her night clothes and waited for Alex to get back and her hair to dry. After what seemed a life time Alex came back with a bag and a shoe box and handed them to her.

"I can't accept this! These must have cost a fortune!" Ellie said in shock.

"Nah, it's fine! Just finish getting ready. I'm going to get me something to wear!" Alex said before running out the door again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks to Anon for informing me I had uploaded the wrong chapter 15. o3o;;<p>

It has been fixed.


	16. Chapter 16

Ellie step out of the bathroom only to see an very unusual site. She had never seen Alex in anything but jeans and a t-shirt and here he was in a suit and tie. She had to admit it was rather attractive. She quickly snapped out of it and turned her attention to the floor length mirror outside of the bathroom. She was astonished at what she saw. She was wearing a knee length dark purple dress with a clasp below her bust in order to accent what she had and she had even taken time to do her hair into a simple low-side bun with her bangs in a french braid leading back to it. On her neck she was wearing a simple dark purple lace necklace and she even seemed taller in the heels she was wearing.

"It fits perfectly!" she said astonished. She looked around to see Alex staring at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it does. It looks great!" he said snapping out of his daze. She quickly located her belt with her pokeballs on it and added the four of them into her tiny matching purse.

"Do you want me to put yours in here?" She asked Alex. Alex nodded and handing her his own pokeballs. She gently sat them next to her own in the purse. They walked outside of the hotel and Ellie looked up at Alex and grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to fall! I'm not use to walking in high-heels!" she quickly defended herself.

"Besides, I don't know where we are going," she added in.

"It's fine," Alex replied before walking at a slower pace then normal for Ellie who was struggling with the whole walking in heels thing. They eventually came to a stop at a very expensive looking place. Ellie looked up at Alex and he nodded at her before they got inside.

"Mr. Franklin and party?" a man's voice called. Ellie looked over and watched as Alex nodded. She almost giggled because of the fact that Alex never let anyone call him by his last name. Ellie let go of Alex's arms as they were led into a back room.

Ellie didn't even want to know how expensive it was as she looked at all of the high-class decor.

"Why did you get a room to ourselves? We could have ate out in the open..." Ellie said looking directly at Alex.

"Ah, it was no trouble," Alex replied. Ellie couldn't help but think it was weird that they managed to get into a place like this without much trouble. Ellie couldn't help but wonder where Alex was getting all of this money. She decided not to bother to ask as soon as the food began to come out. It all looked delicious!

Eventually Ellie manged to eat most of the food with Alex and the desert was brought out. Ellie's eyes brightened up as she saw the Chocolate Chople Walnut Torte. She had only begun to eat it when a waiter came in and whispered something into Alex's ear. Alex just nodded and resumed eating. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and continued eating. She had almost finished the tiny desert when someone walked in. Even she recognized him in his suit.

"Lance!" she hissed.

"What a lovely welcome, Elizabeth," he said in that deep voice. She turned to Alex.

"How could you!" she said, her voice steadily rising in volume.

"Hey, leave him alone. He was working under my orders," Lance said.

"Oh please, Mr. Champion! That makes it worst!" Ellie screamed. She walked past him and went to go open the door only to be blocked by a Dragonite. The Dragonite picked her up and turned her back around.

"What happen to the nice little girl clutching a Skitty in her arms terrified to be in a new town, a new region?" Lance said, a smirk on his face.

Ellie clenched her teeth.

"What do you want with me? I pretty sure I'm just a nameless trainer," she said.

"Oh yes, and that's why I need you and Alex," Lance replied. Ellie shot a glare at Alex only to see him with his head hung low.

"Oh really? What can a girl with a Skitty do?" she said turning her glare at Lance.

"Infiltrate Team Rocket," Lance stated as if it was obvious. Ellie looked in shock.

"T-team rocket? Um, no thank you!" Ellie replied and tried to get past his Dragonite with no such luck.

"Oh yes you will. Unless you want your precious parents accidentally find out where you are," Lance warned.

"This might be the final blow for them and they may just get rid of your precious Skitty. Not to mention any other non-dragons you may be carrying," Lance said with an almost cruel tone to his voice. Ellie's face dropped.

"What a wonderful Champion we are blessed with. Going around threatening teenagers," she said coldly. Lance just smirked.

"So I guess that means you'll do it?" he asked. Ellie continued to glare at him.

"Do I have any choice?" she said as icy as possible. Lance ran them through the plan explaining how he thought that Team Rocket was up to something big but he himself couldn't join up because he was to recognizable.

Ellie sat with her arms crossed throughout the entire thing glaring at Lance. She didn't even complain as she was led onto Pidgeot's back and flown to the supposed place that Alex and Ellie were suppose to meet up with the Team Rocket member after they had changed into more casual clothing. Ellie stood there with her hand on her hip and her hair flowing freely in the breeze. She had also ditched her fake glasses and she stood there with a bag that was stripped to the bare essentials. Lance had taken everything extra, mainly Ellie's new clothes, and promised to take it back to their parents.

Her pokemon's pokeballs were clipped to her belt as she stood there with a permanent scowl. She hadn't said a word to Alex no matter how hard he tried to get her to. Eventually the member showed up with two others.

"Just a simple entrance test. If you can defeat their pokemon then you are in for training," the guy in front said. Ellie would have laughed at his near comical look. It certainty didn't look like he belong in Team Rocket. He looked like just any old dude with his balding gray hair and beard. The other two sent out a Goldbat and Murkrow which were soon dispatched courtesy of Ariana and Alex's Houndoom.

"Interesting choice of pokemon," the man said. Ellie looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. My specialty is electrocuting people with my Flaaffy here," she said strangely sweetly of her.

"Well actually my specialty is using cute pokemon so that people will never know what hit them," she added quickly as she thought of her other pokemon. The man just nodded at her. He handed them a folder.

"Go complete our training course. Those who score high will get better positions," he informed. Both Ellie and Alex nodded and turned to fly away to the secret location which was encased in the folder.

"You don't have to do this, Elizabeth. I will cover for you," Alex said. Ellie turned up her nose.

"I'm already involved," she replied and didn't talk for the rest of the flight. When they touched down Ellie quickly hopped off of Alex's Pidgeot and let all of her pokemon out for a minute and explained the situation to them one more time before recalling them all back into their pokeballs. She walked through the door and handed her paper to the receptionist who quickly nodded and lead her through secret door which she was then taken to her room and left there.

She let out Luna and cuddled with the Skitty while making sure her door was locked tight and her alarm clock set. She couldn't believe what she had gotten into. Just this morning her worst problem was figuring out how to beat Whitney and now she was here in a secret base full of the very people she despised and feared. She shivered and pull the meager blankets closer and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow that has to suck...I'm not that happy with this chapter but I guess it will have to do.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Ellie growled when she woke up. She still couldn't believe what she got caught in. She just couldn't believe the nerve of men. This is why she hated Lance. He did whatever it took to get you to do what he wanted. She didn't even want to know how he threatened Alex. She frowned at the thought of Alex. She quickly decided she hated him too.

"Skii!" Luna cried.

"You're right. I need to get going. Good news, I won't have to act like a complete grouch. I think I already am one," Ellie said as she returned Luna to her pokeball. She quickly looked at the closet and noticed the different sized black uniforms with a red R on front. She picked out a medium and slid it on and was immediately uncomfortable in the sleek black skirt. Ellie liked skirts but she only liked pleated skirts. She looked around confused on what she should wear shoe wise when a knock came on her door.

Ellie opened the door to see a woman. "What's your shoe size?" the woman asked. "Um 8," Ellie replied."I'll be right back with a pair of regulation boots," the woman stated before running off. Ellie sighed and clipped her pokeballs on her new belt. She looked around the room and dug through her bag. She folded up her casual clothes and placed them in the dresser that came with the room. She quickly found a black hat and shoved it on her free-flowing hair.

"Here you are. Also, what size clothes may we take back?" the woman said. "The smalls and larges," she replied as she put on her new boots. She frowned at the sight of the woman took the extra clothes out of her closet and walked out of the door without another word. Ellie threw on a scowl and walked out the door like the whole world was beneath her feet. She had seen a couple members last night and they all had the same look.

Ellie passed Alex in the hallway but didn't say a thing to him even when he followed her. She frankly wanted to let Ariana out to electrocute him but she decided she better not. She looked at the paper and map in her hand and turned a sharp corner. She walked through a door only to see several other people in it. "Nice of you to join us, you two." a man Ellie recognized as the guy who tested her and Alex said to them.

"Now, since you are late and had the nerve to enter together then you two will be partners," the man said. Ellie narrowed her eyes.

"Is there any other choice?" she asked. She shot a glare at Alex's direction just for good measure.

"No, I'm sorry. Also, no killing him," the man said. Ellie shot a glare at Alex before walking to the back of the room and sitting down. Alex followed her and sat in the seat next to her. Ellie ignored him and stared up front.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted. You will refer to me as Commander Smith. I will refer to you as Grunt. Over the next couple of weeks you will be given a crash course of what it is to be a Team Rocket member. When the week is over I will recommend you to different positions. So therefore don't get me mad and you may end up with a pretty high up assignment," the man said. He looked directly at Ellie when he finished.

"Now each of you come up here in a line," Commander Smith said. Ellie stood toward the back of line as the Commander handed out pokemon and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"So, Grunt what are your pokemon?" the Commander said as she came up to his desk.

"Croconaw, Dratini, Skitty, and Flaaffy," she replied.

"A Dratini? How did you get your hands on that?" the Commander said raising his eyebrows.

"I stole it from those stupid dragon nuts," Ellie replied without hesitation.

"Good job," the Commander replied. He handed her a pokeball and wrote down her pokemon on a piece of paper.

"Name?" he asked.

"Lizzie," she quickly answered. He wrote that next to her pokemon when Ellie noticed the name of the one she supposed she just got.

"A Cubone?" she asked. "Oh yes, I like your style. It may come in handy. After all, who suspects a girl with pokemon like yours to be in Team Rocket," the Commander answered. Ellie nodded and walked back to her seat. She clipped the pokeball to her belt and tried to hide her glee. She thought Cubone were extremely cute pokemon and she couldn't believe her luck to just be handed one. Alex came up to her with a new pokeball as well.

"I got a Murkrow," he said.

"Don't care," she said shooting yet another glare at him.

"Now that you have been fitted with pokemon deemed suitable to the Team Rocket image, let me give you an outline of your training. You will train everyday in battle with your pokemon. You will learn thieving techniques. You will learn to win battles at all costs. You will also learn how to use basic machinery that Team Rocket employs," Commander Smith said.

"I hope your stay is satisfactory because now that you have that pokemon you are bound to Team Rocket till we get rid of you. Although I should say that won't be to pretty. Your Team Rocket ID's will be in shortly. We recommend you don't go flaunting it around like an idiot," the Commander finished up.

"Yes, Sir!" everyone answered in unity.

The recruits ending up going throughout the day doing various tasks aimed to help them. Ellie hesitated about using her new pokemon because the poor pokemon seemed terrified of her. She frowned at it and tried to be stern so she wouldn't raise any questions. Her Commander seemed to be impressed with her techniques and she even earned a slight smile after Ariana blew a wooden dummy apart with a well aimed Thunderbolt.

Ellie had decided pretty quickly she hated Alex's new pokemon. It had taken to pecking at Ellie's head even after it got a good shock from Ariana. Alex frowned at her for this but yelled at the Pokemon to get back on task. Ellie ignored Alex the entire time unless she had to with a prompting of the Commander. She hoped these next two weeks would go by quickly and she could get far far away from the jerk she was stuck with. She couldn't believe she had lived her last 8 years with a crush on that guy!

At the end of the day Ellie went back to her room and changed into her night clothes and collapsed on the bed. She sighed at the sensation but got up anyway. She grabbed her new pokeball off of her belt and let out the Cubone. Cubone stood in front of her but was shaking. Ellie quickly made sure her door was looked and walked back over to the pokemon. She knelt down and extending her hand.

"Hi there. I'm Ellie. I'm really sorry about today. I'm usually really nice," Ellie said with a smile. The pokemon looked up at her unsure and backed away.

"Why don't you ask Luna then?" she said before releasing the Skitty. Luna looked around and glared until she realized that they were alone. Luna then promptly began to chase around her tail. Ellie laughed a bit at this sign of normality.

"Luna, tell this Cubone what you think about me," she said.

"Skii!" the pokemon cried before running up to the Cubone. Cubone listened to Luna intently and when the kitten pokemon was finished Cubone walked over to Ellie and took her still outstretched hand.

Ellie noticed tears building up in the pokemon's eyes and picked up the pokemon into a tight hug.

"Shhh, it's okay now. No one is going to hurt you," she said as she stroked the Cubone's helmet.

"Are you a girl?" she asked. Cubone looked up at her and nodded.

"Oh good! I love girl pokemon! They are so much less annoying then males," she said with a smile.

"How about Hazel for a name?" she said. Cubone looked up at her and nodded happily.

"However, I can only call you Hazel in private. You see, I'm stuck here and they would get suspicious if we acted friendly," Ellie said and dove into a quick explanation of their situation. When she was done she returned Luna to her pokeball and crawled into bed with Hazel who quickly fell asleep clinging to her shirt. Ellie laid wide awake for a while as she listened to her new pokemon's breathing. She shifted a bit to keep Hazel's helmet from digging into her ribs and soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ellie spent the two weeks like this. She would wake up early in the morning and go do her training and be incredibly harsh to her pokemon. When she got back to her room she could cuddle with all of them and apologized. She was forced to actually talk to Alex and acknowledge his existence much to her dismay he seemed to be extremely happy she was actually talking to him no matter how harsh she made herself seem to him.

"Ok, so grunts. Your training time is almost over. Two tests will decide your rank," Commander Smith said as he addressed the class. He began to call out names and hand out vanilla folders.

"Grunt Lizzie, Grunt Alexander," he called. Ellie and Alex both jumped to their feet.

"Yes, sir!" they replied as they walked up to his desk. Commander Smith winked at Ellie before handed her the folder.

"Thank you sir!" they said together once again.

"Go now to your assignments," the Commander said dismissing them.

Ellie walked and opened the folder at the same time.

"Ruins of Alph?" Ellie said questioningly.

"They are just some ruins southwest of Violet City," Alex said. They walked to the cafeteria and got some food and looked at the papers.

"So basically we are just going there to capture rare pokemon and to look for things to sell?" Alex asked. Ellie nodded in reply and tried her hardest not to glare at him. She quickly finished eating and got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. Ellie stared at him.

"To change into civilian clothes, idiot. It says that in the folder," she said as she walked back over and snatched the folder out of Alex's hands.

She walked back to her room and looked in the mirror. Her hair had gotten noticeable longer since she left home. She quickly got dressed into blue jean shorts, converses, and a red tank top. She pulled on her old belt and snapped her pokeballs to it. She looked back in the mirror and was surprised to herself look like normal. She smiled weakly and pulled her hair into a ponytail and threw a red ball cap over her hair. She grabbed a Teddiursa backpack out of her closet and threw it on her back.

"There, normal trainer look complete," she said to herself. She read over their assignment once again and ripped all of the paper into tiny shreds. She threw it in the waste basket and walked outside to see Alex dressed normally as well.

"Let's hurry and get this over with," she said as she became concerned about what they were about to do. Was she really willing to capture pokemon just for Team Rocket to sell illegally just so she could prove a point? She shook her head and decided not to think to much about it. She tried not to think of all the awful things she had seen in the past two weeks.

They walked outside and Ellie quickly claimed Charizard as her ride as Alex rode behind her on his Pidgeot. It seemed a lifetime ago when she was terrified to fly. She had to admit she still didn't like it but she had gotten use to it. It seemed like an eternity before they finally touched down on the outskirts of Violet City. Alex quickly returned his two pokemon as Ellie walked ahead without him. Ellie didn't hear Alex complain so she ignored him and walked faster until the hit the Ruins of Alph.

First thought in her head was that it was a ridicules dump with old scientist loitering around. She shook her head and walked up to one of them.

"Excuse me. My friend and I are looking around but we have no absolute clue where to look!" Ellie said using a sweet voice. The man happily pointed her to one of the buildings.

"That's a good chamber to start in," he said. Ellie smiled and thanked the man before walking over to the place with Alex struggling to keep up with her.

She entered the first chamber and let out Ariana.

"Ariana, use Flash so we can see," Ellie said. Ariana nodded and let out a steady light from her tail and walked beside her trainer. Alex looked at her.

"Now what?" he asked. Ellie shrugged and looked around until she spotted an odd stone panel. It had a picture of a weird looking pokemon but it was all broken up. Ellie quickly got to work and picked up broken pieces from the floor and pieced the panel back together piece by piece.

When she was done something clicked and the floor underneath both her, Ariana, and Alex fell from underneath them. It was a short fall and Ellie dragged herself off of the floor.

"Ariana, use flash again," she replied as she stared into total darkness.

"Flaa!" Ariana cried before once again letting out a small light. Ellie was surprised to see several discarded items but none of worth. She sighed and was about to give up when she noticed some scurrying in the corner.

"What was that?" Alex said. Ellie glared at him and brought her finger to her lips as she edged closer to the corner.

She stared at the odd light blue shelled pokemon. She looked at Alex who shrugged his shoulders. She shrugged her in return.

"Ariana use Thunderbolt," she said. Ariana did as she was told and knocked out the odd pokemon. Ellie quickly caught it in one of the Ultra pokeballs that were to provided to her and stored it in her bag.

"That's odd," she said. Alex nodded and they walked around were they found some stairs. They crawled up the stairs and entered entered a weird looking hall with inscriptions on the wall with statues lining the hallway.

They were soon confronted by several odd looking pokemon that were shaped like letters. Ellie and Alex quickly caught them and placed them in Ellie's backpack without questioning what the pokemon were. They had never seen anything like them ever before so surely someone would pay money for them. They came across another flight of stairs and took them outside after Ellie returned Ariana to her pokeball.

"What just happened?" Ellie said to herself.

"I don't know," Alex answered. Ellie shot him a glare.

"I still hate you," she said. Alex frowned but didn't pursue the subject.

Ellie found another chamber and solved another odd puzzle. They found themselves in the same predicament of falling through the floor. Ellie breathed heavily and tried to her breath back. Ellie turned to Ariana.

"Sorry girl," she said quietly. They found a bigger light-blue shelled pokemon that looked nasty then the last one. Ellie took this one down with Ariana once again and caught it. She placed the pokeball in her now bulging bag and found a Moon Stone on the ground. She looked at it longingly as she wished to use it on Skitty but placed it in her backpack with the pokeballs.

They found a way back outside and entered another chamber. She noticed that this panel puzzle seemed to resemble one of the pokemon they had caught. She quickly solved it with Ariana by her side and they were plunged into darkness once again. Ellie quickly got up to her feet.

"Boy, are we going to be sore tomorrow!" she said to Ariana. They found a bag of Stardust, a Star Piece, and even a Mystic water. She had to tear herself away from the sight of the light blue shiny stone. They proceeded down the stairs and caught a few more of the letter-shaped pokemon before walking outside once again. They looked as the sun began to darken.

"I think we can head back now," Ellie said. Alex agreed with her and they used the growing darkness to sneak past the researchers and got onto Alex's pokemon.

They made a quick pit stop in Ecruteak City so Ellie could heal all of her pokemon properly at a pokecenter. They however quickly left without drawing to much attention to themselves and flew back to the training base without incident. Ellie was glad that she had got an assignment where no where goes. After all, she couldn't imagine stealing something from someplace like Sprout Tower or a Gym. She smiled a little bit as she walked back to her room and examined their treasures. She kept all of her pokemon in their pokeballs and quickly dressed into her Team Rocket clothes.

Ellie was excited to get this over with so she could get to sleep. They were suppose to report in as soon as they got back no matter what the time and it was already late. Ellie's excitement dulled as she saw that Alex was already waiting in his own uniform.

"Ready?" he asked. Ellie nodded and clutched the backpack tightly. They knocked on the door and entered when they were told to.

"Sir, we have gathered some pokemon we have deemed rare. Please pass your judgment," Alex said to the Commander.

"Sir, we also found a Moon Stone and some other valuables," Ellie quickly added.

The Commander raised his eyebrow at Ellie's bag.

"Oh my, I'm sorry sir. This backpack was the only thing suitable I had for looking like a regular trainer. I am rather embarrassed by it but it did it's job," Ellie explained. "Then please go ahead," the commander replied. Ellie dug through her bag and released three marked pokeballs. Three pokemon appeared, the light blue duo and one of the letter-shaped pokemon. She also grabbed a smaller bag full of the treasures they had managed to gather and handed it to him. He looked over the treasures quickly and nodded. He then turned his attention to the pokemon.

"Very well. I've never seen them before but they should fetch a good price on the Black Market," the Commander said.

"Sir, we have caught over 20 of the letter-shaped pokemon. They are all different," Ellie said as she dumped the pokeballs on his desk.

"Very good. You two passed the first test. The second test will be given tomorrow," the Commander said. Ellie and Alex both nodded and walked out the door. Ellie took a shower and dressed in her night clothes. She made sure she locked the door and set her alarm clock once again.

Ellie laid awake for a while tormented by the sight of all of those pokemon to be sold. She couldn't believe herself. Had she really given in to Team Rocket ideas without so much as a thought? Was she as bad as them? Was she apart of them? She quickly tried to get these thoughts out of her head by telling herself that she was a good person and still loved her pokemon. She turned over her side and forced herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ellie woke up pretty early. She got out of bed and immediately groaned as all of the pain she accumulated yesterday hit her pretty hard. She fought back the tears and forced herself to stand up. She quickly got dressed into her Team Rocket black and sighed. She let out all of her pokemon who she told to stay quiet and fed them.

After all, the food for pokemon here was pretty meager and her pokemon had big appetites. When they were done eating they were sent back to their pokeballs and were clipped onto her belt. She quickly brushed her hair and put on the ridiculous black hat over it. She sighed as she caught herself once more in the mirror. She shook her head as she saw her now pale-face with dark circles underneath her eyes that weren't even concealed by makeup she quickly applied.

She frowned and walked out the door. She walked into the room and took her seat. The Commander nodded at her and she noticed the now smaller class. She supposed some of the grunts had messed up on the missions and were sent to the lowest grunt positions which were even lower then the status they had here. She looked cautiously at her ID card which was attached to her belt and almost giggled at the sight of it.

Instead of a picture all it said was

"Lizzie-Poison Rose" and a number that she had to memorize. It also had a faint imprint of a Cubone skull on it. She had seen Alex's and she deduced that everyone's ID cards were imprinted with whatever pokemon they received. After all, Alex's ID had a Murkrow head. Even funner was the code name they had given her. She had to admit Poison Rose was pretty dumb even for someone in Team Rocket. It sounded so stupid that she would have guessed Alex came up with it. She shoot a glare in his direction for good measure but he wasn't looking. She huffed and propped up her head with her hand.

A couple more people walked in and hurried to their seats. They were followed by Commander.

"Ok, so you few are the teams that actually succeeded in your missions," he addressed. Everyone look at each other as if they were sizing everyone up.

"Ok your last test is to defeat me in battle. It's great you can get us what we want but we need to be sure that you are strong as well," he said.

"You will follow me to the training arena that is now clear for a battle. You are only allowed to use tactics that would be acceptable in a regulation battle and I shall follow the same rule. This is not a test of your skill, it is a test of your power," he finished up.

Everyone stared at him in shock as they could not believe that dirty tricks were banned from the test. Team Rocket stood for winning using whatever you could and here they were just told not to. Ellie shook it off and stood up.

"I'll go first," she said standing up. Everyone stared at her as if she just spoke forbidden words. The Commander just nodded.

"Okay then, Poison Rose," he said. Ellie struggled to keep a straight face. She swore to herself not to laugh at her horrible codename. Ellie nodded and followed him out of the door. Everyone, including Alex, sat there confused at the whole situation.

They turned and entered the training arena.

"I will only use 1 pokemon, you may use as many as you want," the Commander said. Ellie nodded and took her side on the field. Excitement flooded her as she now faced battling the right way for the first time since she joined Team Rocket. Ellie quickly sent out Ariana.

"Amphy!" the pokemon cried. The pokemon stood near Ellie with a nasty glare on it's face.

"Ampharos, time to battle," she said. The now golden pokemon looked up at her trainer and stepped onto the field. Commander Smith deliberated for a minute before sending out Houndoom.

Ellie flinched at the sight of the hell hound. It didn't look near as friendly as Alex's and she had to admit it was pretty intimidating to be on the receiving end of such a pokemon.

"Ampharos use Thunder Wave," Ellie said.

"Houndoom counter with a Fire Fang," the Commander ordered.

"Ampharos, let it hit you then use close range Thunder Wave!" Ellie quickly responded. The Commander's Houndoom promptly lunged forward and bit down on Ariana's torso. Ellie flinched as her pokemon cried in pain from the attack. Flames started to protrude from the hell hound's jaws and burnt Ariana.

Ariana came to her senses as the dog let go and let loose a Thunder Wave. The dog whined and tried to move but found it could not.

"Use Electro Ball!" Ellie ordered. Electric energy gathered around Ariana's tail and formed a ball. Ariana promptly made a turn and hit the electric ball with her tail. The ball was sent flying at the Houndoom who was hit directly by the attack.

"Houndoom use Fire Blast," the Commander ordered clearly upset with his pokemon. The hound took a deep breath and released fire from his mouth which turned into a five-pointed ball of scarlet fire.

Ariana tried to dodge without any orders but was hit by the fire attack and sent flying backwards. Ariana jumped back to her feet and gave a quick, almost unnoticeable, nod towards her trainer. Ellie returned with a curt nod and turned her attention back to the Houndoom that was being released from the paralysis's hold.

"Use Charge, Ampharos!" Ellie quickly ordered. She watched as electric energy began to crackle around Ariana and she swore she saw a few sparks. "Now use Thunder!"

A bright yellow light engulfed the Ampharos and shoot out like a rocket at Houndoom. The Houndoom cried once again in pain and Ellie thought it was about over until Ampharos suddenly collapsed, knocked out cold. Ellie frowned.

"How did that happen, weakling," she said as she returned Ariana to her pokeball. She swore to herself to apologize to the pokemon when they were alone. The Commander started to laugh.

"Your pokemon was burnt," he explained. Ellie nodded and sent out Nila. She couldn't believe she had neglected her pokemon like that but she decided it may have blown her cover to have shown concern for her pokemon.

She shook her head. "Croconaw, use Water gun over and over," she said.

"Before that Houndoom can move again," she quickly added. Nila nodded and began to circle around the Houndoom shooting off powerful jets of water the whole time. The Houndoom tried to bite the water pokemon with no success. Eventually the fire pokemon was thoroughly soaked and in pain.

"Use Brick Break to finish it off, Croconaw!" Ellie ordered.

Nila stop her water assault and lunged forward at the fire pokemon with hand outstretched. Her hand grew a bright blue light as she karate chopped the pokemon. The Houndoom howled and went unconscious. Commander Smith returned his pokemon.

"Congratulations, you have passed your test. Go back to the class and wait," he said. Ellie nodded and returned Nila to her pokeball. She turned away and walked back to class. She ignored the questions the other members had and took her seat.

The Commander wasn't far behind her and took another person to test. The person never came back but the Commander did. One by one the grunts walked through the door and didn't come back. She watched rather bored throughout the whole thing. Eventually Alex left her alone in the classroom to take his test. She quickly let out Ariana and treated her with some supplies she kept on hand. Ariana still wasn't at one hundred percent but she was feeling much better which pleased Ellie.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall so she quickly returned Ariana to her pokeball and acted like nothing interesting had happened. Alex walked through the door and flashed her a smile which she promptly ignored. Commander Smith walked back inside of the room and stopped at his desk.

"Congrats you two on passed the test," he said. Ellie nodded and sat up straighter.

"You will be given assignments based on your performance," he added in. Alex stared blankly at him. He handed them both vanilla folders and dismissed them.

"Lizzie, stay behind a moment," the Commander suddenly called as she was walking out the door. Alex gave her a weird look but Ellie glared at him and waved for him to leave.

"Yes, sir?" she asked walking up to him.

"You have a very important assignment that most grunts would kill for," he started up. Ellie looked at him confused. "You will be working directly under Executive Proton," he said. Ellie nodded but wasn't sure who he meant. She of course knew about the Executives but she hadn't heard any of their names before.

"Also, it should be noted you are now allowed a bit of freedom with your uniform. As long as the shirt stays and everything is black then it is okay," he said.

"Yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity, sir," she replied. She walked out of the door only to bump into Alex.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ellie glared at him and pushed him out of her way. Alex didn't bother to follow so Ellie walked to her room and opened the folder. It said just the basic stuff like when she should be there. She smiled at the time when it said two days from now. She couldn't believe her luck. That just gave her time to go shopping and to have some quality time with her pokemon.

Ellie quickly changed into her purple skirt and light purple shirt and walked out the door. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair but instead just let it hang there. She quickly tried to decide where to go. She had to be at the Mahogany base which was a good day trip from Ecruteak. She knew that if she left now she could make it to Ecruteak and still have time tomorrow to go shopping and looking around. She nodded to herself and left the training facilities.

Ellie arrived in Ecruteak at nighttime after a very long walk. She refused to borrow one of Alex's flying pokemon and stubbornly took the long way. Alex had complained to her a about this but gave up because he had to report to duty soon.

"Skii!" Luna cried from beside her.

"All right, we are almost there," she said to the impatient pokemon. She walked for a while before finding the Pokecenter. She walked in and had Nurse Joy take all of her pokemon.

Ellie looked at the video call centers and contemplated calling Lance to check in. She quickly ditched this idea. Alex could risk his neck to talk to Lance. She couldn't even be sure there was no fellow Rocket around. She cautiously looked around and found a seat to herself. She looked up at the news which was talking about mysterious damages to the ruins. She quickly ignored it. It was just old pieces of rock why did they care so much?

The Nurse came up to her and gave her a dirty look.

"Your pokemon are severely overworked. You should consider taking a break," Nurse Joy said. Ellie nodded and quietly took the mini-lecture Nurse Joy then proceeded to give her about taking proper care of pokemon. Ellie took her pokeballs back and asked for a room. Nurse Joy handed her a key and walked away to tend to other pokemon. Ellie quickly went up stairs and let all of her pokemon out.

"Hey guys," she said. She fed them and told them all to get some sleep. Skitty and Cubone curled up on the bed with her while the others curled up on the floor with each other. Ellie quickly fell asleep, exhausted from everything she had done today.


	20. Chapter 20

Ellie got up early in the morning and began to walk around Ecruteak. She carried a shopping bag with her and Luna walked happily alongside. She had already gotten the items she had wanted and she still had plenty of time to kill before she had to set out for Mahogany. A flier on a wall caught her attention and she quickly motioned for Luna to stop. She looked over the brightly colored poster with Eevee evolutions drawn on it.

"Calling all trainers. A tournament will be held today in the Dance Hall...first place prize is a...evolutionary stone bundle?" Ellie read aloud. A sly smile grew on her face.

"Ooo! I can win that I bet! There might even be a Moon Stone," she said to Luna. Luna looked up and began to chase her tail. Ellie rolled her eyes at Luna and returned the pokemon to her pokeball. She quickly got directions to the Dance hall and walked there as fast as she could.

Ellie stopped at the door and caught her breath for a while before walking into the ancient looking building. She noticed quite a few trainers sitting on cushions in front of a stage.

"Hello! My name is Zuki. I'm the one who organized this event. Are you here to participate?" the woman in the tradition kimono said as she walked up to Ellie.

"Yes, I am." Ellie replied.

"Okay, please sign your name here," Zuki said handing her a clipboard. Ellie signed it.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"No, I must see your trainer card," Zuki replied. Ellie sighed and dug through her bag. She double-checked to make sure she had the right card and handed it over to the woman. The woman wrote down some information and looked surprised at her card.

"Only two badges? Are you sure you can handle this?" Zuki said. Ellie glared at remembering an imprint of your won badges was recorded on your trainer card. She shifted her weight.

"I can handle myself pretty well," Ellie replied.

Zuki nodded out her unsure but told Ellie to go sit down with the other competitors. Zuki took the stage.

"My sisters and I would like to welcome you to our dance hall. We shall have a tournament today and of course there is a prize. 2nd place will get a Soothe Bell while 1st place will get a evolutionary stone bundle. The rules are simple. 3 pokemon each, no items, switches are allowed, and no cheating please," Zuki explained.

"Battle ends whenever all three of a competitors pokemon have been knocked out. Everyone understand?" All the competitors nodded. Zuki looked at her clipboard.

"Ellie and Sasha please come forward," Zuki announced.

Ellie stood up and looked for her opponent. Immediately she frowned at the sight of Sasha. She looked like a blonde bimbo with a mini skirt and tank top. Her look was returned as the older woman looked her over as well. Ellie took the stage and looked at Zuki.

"I will be referee. Please do begin whenever ready," Zuki said. Ellie just nodded and reply and sent out Luna.

"Skii!" her Skitty cried. Sasha scoffed and sent out her own pokemon. It had a dark blue-purple body with a huge flower on top.

"Gloooom~" it lazily said. Eventually the stench reached Ellie's nose and she tried not to gag. Sasha didn't seemed to notice though and was fawning over the stinky pokemon. Ellie quickly deduced that this pokemon was a grass type and soon got a strategy.

"Luna use Assist," she said.

"Gloomy dear, dodge whatever that awful trainer sends your way," Sasha replied. A white orb appeared before Luna before a huge lightening bolt came out of nowhere and hit the Gloom.

"Thunderbolt huh, well I could have hoped for better. Use Double slap," Ellie said a little disappointed. After all if the pokemon was a grass type that meant the electric type didn't do much damage. She could tell it didn't bother the pokemon and it didn't help Sasha was over there smirking at her.

"Gloom, wait until that pokemon is done then start charging up for Solarbeam!" Sasha ordered. Luna ran forward and started to slap the pokemon with her tail and paws before retreating. Gloom however began to concentrate and not move as it gathered energy from the sun coming in through the windows.

"Luna, now that it's busy. Blast that pokemon with an Ice Beam!" Ellie said as she smiled. Sasha looked alarmed and tried to get her pokemon to come out of it's trance but it was to late. The Gloom was hit dead on by the beam of ice and was frozen on the spot.

"Sasha's Gloom is unable to battle. Ellie's Skitty wins the round!" Zuki called from the sideline.

Sasha returned her pokemon and sent out a pink pokemon with blue eyes. It was really small and very round.

"Jiggly~" it cried. Ellie recognized it as a Jigglypuff.

"Luna use Sing!"

"Jigglypuff use Sing as well!" Both the pokemon began to create enticing melodies as the humans in the dance hall quickly covered their ears to avoid falling under Sing's spell. Both of the pokemon fell asleep and began to snore. Ellie grumbled a bit before recalling her sleeping Skitty and sending out Nila. Sasha stubbornly left her pokemon in the arena while pouting.

"Nila, use Brick Break!" Ellie said. Nila complied and launched herself towards the pink puffball and hit the pokemon. The pain was enough to wake up the pokemon. Sasha began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ellie asked.

"Because your Croconaw won't be able to battle now!" she replied.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Well, duh! My Jigglypuff has the ability Cute Charm! Your Croconaw must be in love with her by now!" Sasha answered still laughing. Ellie grinned.

"Oh yeah, you're right...Well Nila, I guess you are to lovesick to attack that pink puffball," Ellie said to Nila. Nila looked at her confused but decided to play along with it after Ellie winked at her.

Nila began to fawn over the pokemon and Jigglypuff soaked up the attention.

"Now Nila, use Ice Fang and throw that thing away!" Ellie said cracking her own grin. Sasha just laughed until she saw her precious pokemon in the jaws of Nila and ice beginning to form around her pokemon's roundness. Nila shook the pokemon back and forth for good measure before sending it flying towards her trainer.

"Sorry, Nila is a girl!" Ellie said with a smile. Sasha stepped out of the way and Jigglypuff hit the wall.

"Sasha's Jigglypuff is unable to battle. Ellie's Croconaw wins the round!" Zuki said.

Sasha began to throw a fit and sent out a Nidorina. Ellie quickly returned Nila and sent out Hazel.

"Cuu!" the pokemon cried as it latched itself onto Ellie's leg. Ellie pat the pokemon on the head and gently asked if it would be willing to battle. "Cubone!" she cried as she went onto the field.

"Hazel use Focus Energy!" Hazel began to glow with a light blue aura.

"Nidorina use Bite!" Sasha called.

"Hazel wait until she is close then use Bone Club!" Sasha didn't order her pokemon to dodge obviously thinking there was no way the attack would hit. Hazel waited till the last second before Nidorina made contact and hit the pokemon on the head as her bone began to glow a vibrant blue. The Nidorina was sent flying backwards but got up to her feet.

"Hazel use Bonemerang!"

"Dodge it Nidorina and use Fury Swipes!" Both trainers held their breath as Hazel threw her bone. Nidorina step aside of it and launched herself with her claws outstretched at Hazel. However, the bone looped back around and hit the Nidorina causing it to fall to the ground.

"Hazel for good measure use Bone Club again!" "Nidorina get up and dodge!" Ellie watched nervous as the Nidorina began to get up but Hazel was quicker and hit the Nidorina one last final time.

"Sasha's Nidorina is unable to battle. Ellie's Cubone wins! This concludes the match with Ellie as the victor!" Zuki called from her place on the sidelines.

Ellie looked out the door only to see Sasha storming out of it in anger. She rolled her eyes and hugged Nila before returning her to her pokeball. She quickly ran out to the pokecenter and asked Nurse Joy to hurry it up as fast as possible.

"The Tournament?" the Nurse asked. Ellie quickly nodded and began to tap her foot impatiently. She couldn't have been more happy when Nurse Joy handed her pokemon back.

"Go have fun!" the nurse called to her as she ran out the door.

Ellie quickly ran out of the door and all the way to the dance hall. She stopped just outside of it and calmed herself down before walking in and taking a seat. She noticed that a battle had just ended so she let out Luna who happily walked over and jumped into her lap once she was seated. A girl with short blond hair and green eyes happily scooted over.

"Hi! I'm Chloe!" she said.

"Oh and this is Scarlet," she quickly added as she pointed to the Vulpix in her lap. Ellie forced a smile.

"I'm Ellie and this is Luna," she replied.

Luna jumped down from Ellie's lap and began to rub up against Chloe's leg. Chloe picked up Luna and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Who's an adorable Skitty? Oh yes you're an adorable Skitty!" she said as she began to play with the pokemon. Even Ellie had to smile at this display. Scarlet looked at her trainer before jumping down and jumping into Ellie's lap where she quickly fell asleep.

"Oh Scarlet is pretty lazy unless there is a battle going on! She doesn't even care who she lays on as long as she sleeps!" Chloe said, giggling at her pokemon.

Zuki called up another pair to battle and Ellie watched mildly interested.

"Are you competing?" Ellie asked Chloe. Chloe nodded.

"Scarlet has been wanting to evolve for some time now so I decided to try this before I went out and bought a Fire Stone," Chloe answered. Ellie grimaced. Here she was doing this competition mainly to impress what was to be her new boss and Chloe was only competing to please her pokemon.

"Are you competing for Luna?" Chloe asked. Ellie shrugged at the question.

"I don't really know if Luna wants to evolve. I think it would be nice to have a subdued Delcatty but at the same time I won't make her evolve if she isn't ready to," Ellie answered. Chloe just nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's not very fair to them if you force them to evolve especially if they don't want to," Chloe said.

Ellie and Chloe sat in silence for a while and watched the match.

"So have you challenged any gyms?" Ellie asked Chloe. Chloe shook her head.

"I've never been far away from Ecruteak and Morty's ghosts scare me to much to go anywhere near his gym! How about you?" Chloe said. Ellie shrugged.

"I've got two badges but I quickly took up just traveling around," Ellie said. She dug through her bag and showed Chloe her badge case which had began to collect dust.

"Oh! That's still really cool!" Chloe said with a smile.

They both elapsed into silence once more as the battle on the stage drew to a close. A guy with blue hair was claimed the winner.

"Chloe and Ashley are up next to battle," Zuki called.

"After their battle the first round will be over," she quickly added. Ellie picked up the sleeping Vulpix and handed her to Chloe who in turn handed her Luna.

"Good luck!" Ellie said with a smile. Chloe nodded and walked up to the stage. A girl in a school uniform quickly joined her and sent out a Pikachu. Chloe quickly sent out a Persian.

"Ruby, finished this off quickly," was the only order Chloe gave.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh do I love Chloe. First off she was just going to be a filler character but I love her (mainly her pokemon) so much that she will get a lot of screen time later in the story.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley's Pikachu was quickly knocked out after only landed a couple of hits. Ellie shuddered at the sight of it. She had to admit she did not want to be on the receiving end of that Persian. Chloe returned her Persian without a word and sent out an Azumarill. Ellie had to admit the water pokemon was extremely cute. Ashley sent out a Cyndaquil which was quickly dispatched by Azumarill

"Thanks Sapphire," Chloe said before returning the barely injured Pokemon to it's pokeball. Ashley then sent out a Bayleef and Chloe sent out Scarlet. Scarlet quickly dispatched the grass pokemon even after getting poisoned.

"Ashley's Chikorita is unable to battle. Chloe's Vulpix wins. Which means that Chloe wins the match!" Zuki said as she patted the Ecruteak native on the back. Chloe smiled up at her like they were old friends.

Chloe ran up happily to her after her battle was finished.

"I'll hurry up and get my pokemon healed so I can watch your battle!" she said before running out the door in the direction of the Pokecenter.

"Round 2 will now commence. Will Ellie and Adam please take the stage for their battle," Zuki said. Ellie nodded and quickly got up with Luna following closely behind.

"Please begin whenever you are ready!" Zuki said.

"Luna do you want to go?" she asked her pokemon.

"Skii!" the pokemon cried before running out on the field. The boy named Adam glared at her from across the field and quickly sent out a Growlithe.

"Luna use Attract!" Ellie said.

"Dodge that, Growlithe!" Adam reacted. Ellie held her breath as Luna winked and blew a kiss to the fire pokemon. Growlithe didn't try to get out of the way as several small pink hearts came at him and were absorbed in his body. Immediately the pokemon went up to Luna and tried to get her attention. Ellie just grinned.

"Use Assist," Ellie said. Adam was over on his side of the field.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON! Hit that ugly thing!" He cried. Ellie glared at him as Luna made a white glowing ball in front of her which turned into a Water Gun. The jet of water hit the Growlithe at close range and sent the pokemon flying.

The pokemon struggled to get on it's feet and Ellie realized it was still in love with Luna. She smirked.

"Luna use Double slap!" she said.

"Use a Fire Fang Growlithe!" Adam called. Growlithe ignored it's trainer and moved even closer to Luna who quickly began to slap the pokemon with her tail over and over again. Suddenly the Growlithe snapped to it's senses and bite onto Luna with flames protruding from it's mouth.

"Skiiiii!" Luna cried in pain. Ellie frowned as Luna was thrown backward towards her.

"Are you okay, Luna?" she asked. Luna got to her feet and nodded.

Ellie quickly tried to decide what to do. She couldn't ask Luna to use Ice Beam or Blizzard because it would do practically nothing. Even if it did manage to freeze the Growlithe, the Growlithe's body heat would quickly melt all of the ice. Ellie bite her finger in nervousness.

"Growlithe use Ember!"

"Luna dodge and use Assist!" Ellie watched as Luna was hit by a couple stray embers and quickly used Assist once again. This time it was a jet of hot flames which engulfed the Growlithe. Ellie cursed under her breath as the Growlithe came out of it unharmed.

"Assist again quickly!" Ellie called.

Luna looked at her and quickly used the move once again. This time a bone appeared out of no where and went flying towards the Growlithe. It hit the Growlithe and the pokemon cried out in pain.

"Growlithe use-" Adam began to say but was immediately cut off as the Bonemerang looped around and hit the fire pokemon once more. The Growlithe tried to get up but with no avail.

"Adam's Growlithe is unable to battle, Ellie's Skitty wins!" Zuki said with a smile. Ellie returned the tired Skitty to her pokeball and sent out Azura. Zuki looked at Ellie questionably but let it slide.

"Draa~" Azura cried happy to be in a battle. Adam smirked and sent out a star shaped pokemon with a gem in the middle. Ellie wanted to say it was a Staryu but she wasn't sure.

"Staryu! Use Bubblebeam!" Adam said.

"Azura. Use a Flamethrower and make those Bubbles turn to steam!" Ellie quickly said. Azura looked at her trainer before turning up her nose and doing what she was told.

Ellie shielded her eyes as she tried to see past all the steam. She was surprised to see that Azura had gone on without her and was trying to wrap her body from the Staryu.

"Azura! Get back here right now!" Ellie said. Azura looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Staryu, use Ice Beam!" Adam said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Azura get back here!" Ellie said once again but it was too late. The Dragon was already encased in ice.

"Ellie's Dratini is-" Zuki was cut off at the sight of ice melting. Ellie stared in shock as Azura was using Flamethrower to melt the ice around her. Eventually the dragon was free however panting heavily.

"Azura use-" Ellie was cut off as Azura launched itself at the Staryu and hit it with her tail sending the water pokemon flying.

"Azura!" Ellie cried in frustration. Staryu got up.

"Ice Beam again Staryu!" Adam said. Ellie quickly returned Azura to her pokeball before the beam could hit. She let out Ariana.

"Amphy!" the pokemon cried.

"Ariana use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge Staryu and use Ice Beam!"

"Wait until the Staryu dodges and then use another Thunderbolt!" Ellie said.

First Ariana let loose a Thunderbolt which hit the floor and left a black mark and Ellie looked at Zuki apologetic but quickly turned her attention back to the battle as the Staryu began to use Ice Beam again. Ariana quickly let loose another Thunderbolt which finished off the already hurt Staryu.

"Alright Ariana. Care for one more battle girl?" she asked with a smile. Ariana raised her flipper which crackled with electricity and nodded at her trainer.

Adam sent out a odd looking green bipedal pokemon with a huge green lily pad on it's head that had a notch.

"Lombre~" it said sleepily as it yawned.

"Er...I have no clue what that thing is but use a Thunderbolt followed by a Thunder Punch and see what it does!" Ellie said to Ariana. Ariana nodded and let loose an electrifying shock.

"Dodge it Lombre," Adam called. However, the pokemon didn't listen and let the Thunderbolt hit it. It didn't even move when Ariana quickly used a Thunderpunch.

"Uh, Dude. I think your pokemon needs to listen," Ellie said.

"Like you have room to talk. Use Bubblebeam!" Alex retorted.

"Ariana dodge and keep sending Thunderbolt's towards that thing!" Ellie said.

Ariana waited until the Lombre sent off a few bubbles and sidestep them. She then began a barrage of Thunderbolts until the thing fainted. Ariana went up to Ellie and gave a quick hug.

"Adam's Lombre is unable to battle. Ellie's Ampharos is the winner. Ellie wins the match!" Zuki said. Ellie got off stage with Ariana close behind only to be confronted by Chloe.

"Hi! Good match!" Chloe said.

"Your Dratini doesn't listen very well does she?" Chloe asked. Ellie shrugged.

"She thinks she is always right even when she is about to get hurt," Ellie answered quickly.

"I need to go to the Pokecenter now. Coming with?" Ellie asked. Ariana clapped her hands excitedly.

"Uh sure. And this is Ariana right? How adorable are you!" Chloe said slouching to be on level with Ariana. She pet Ariana on the head as the next match began.

"We might want to hurry," Ellie said.

They quickly jogged to the Pokecenter and waited as Nurse Joy healed Ellie's pokemon. She once again looked at the video call centers and wondered if she should indeed call Lance. However, she reminded herself that Alex was suppose to be doing that anyway. She quickly checked the time to see that she still had plenty of time to leave for Mahogany.

"You seem really anxious," Chloe said.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that I need to leave town before nightfall," Ellie replied.

"Why?" Chloe asked. She looked at Ellie with a puzzled look on her face. Ellie shrugged.

"I got to get moving or else I'll be late...meeting my parents," Ellie lied. She felt bad about lying to this new person but she couldn't very well say that she was going to a secret Team Rocket base in Mahogany.

Nurse Joy handed her back her pokemon.

"Please come again anytime," the Nurse said with a smile. Ellie just nodded and walked out the door with Chloe chattering about how cute Ariana was who in turn was soaking up the attention and acting even cuter then normal. Ellie just rolled her eyes and kept walking until they were back at the dance hall. They got back just to watch a new battle ending.

"Chloe and Brady please come up here for your battle," Zuki said. Chloe nodded and took the stage. She let out Scarlet without a thought and the lazy Vulpix yawned as she looked up her trainer.

Brady sent out a mad looking Ivysaur who was quickly defeated by Scarlet. Brady sent out another grass type that Ellie recognized as Roselia. Ellie quickly decided this would be a quick match if all of Brady's pokemon were grass types as she was beginning to think so. The Roselia lasted longer then Ivysaur but went down all the same after a particularly nasty Fire Blast courtesy of the tiny Vulpix. Ellie clapped along with the crowd as Ariana gently laid her head on her lap and began to dose

. "Sleepy head!" Ellie said as she laughed at her Ampharos. Brady sent out a Sunkern with was also quickly defeated by Scarlet.

"Chloe wins again," Zuki said. Scarlet didn't waste anytime celebrating however. The fire pokemon jumped into Chloe's arms where it soon fell asleep. Brady looked upset but shook Chloe's free hand. A few words that weren't audible were exchanged and Brady walked out the door. Chloe came back and sat next to Ellie. She had a laugh about Ariana as well but Ellie pointed out she also had a sleeping pokemon. Ellie gently woke up Ariana.

"Hey, it's time to get up and kick some butt!" Ellie said with a smile. Ariana quickly stood up and looked for her opponent. Ellie laughed at her and told her to settle down.

"Ellie and Casandra please come up here to battle for the spot in the finals!" Zuki announced. Ellie and Ariana both walked up to the stage.

Ariana pointed towards the stage and Ellie nodded. Ariana quickly ran onto the stage and glared at Casandra who in turn sent out a odd looking squirrel pokemon. A bunch of confused looks went out to the crowd. The pokemon jumped off of it's feet and glided around before settling back on the ground. Casandra raised in eyebrow.

"What you hicks in Johto never seen an Emolga before? Of course that's right! The Unova region is way better then this dump. I bet you don't even know what the Unova reigon is! Do you?" Casandra said laughing at Ellie.

Everyone around them tightened their fists but Ellie raised a hand.

"Oh yeah. Well just watch this 'hick' beat you," Ellie quickly replied. She honestly hadn't ever heard of this Unova region but if the trainers there acted like this girl then she felt sorry for the region.

"Gooo Ellie!"

"Beat that stuck-up snob!"

"Don't you dare lose!"

Ellie just glared. This girl obviously had waited until this moment to use her pokemon. Just in the earlier rounds she had used pokemon native to Johto. Well if she wanted a surprise then that's what Ellie would give her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Electro Ball, Ariana!" Ellie called.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball as well!" Casandra called from her side. Both the pokemon formed a ball made of electrical energy and sent it flying. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Ellie cursed under her breath.

"Ariana use Fire Punch and Thunder Punch!" Ellie called. She smiled as Ariana ran forward with both arms raised. One was covered in orange fire and the other was covered in crackling electrify.

"Dodge Emolga!" Casandra called with a horrified look on her face.

It was to late and Ariana was already pounding into the squirrel while alternating hands. Ellie just stood there smirking with her hand her hip. A few cheers went out in the crowd and Ariana quickly backed up. Ellie watched as the squirrel pokemon managed to get on it's feet and she frowned. She had hoped to get this over as quickly as possible. After all she couldn't make Chloe wait forever for her battle.

"Ariana. Thunder Wave then Electro Ball again!"

"Dodge then use Electro Ball to counter."

Ellie clenched her teeth as the nimble squirrel managed to side step the paralyzingly wave of electricity. The two electric pokemon then sent identical swirling balls of electricity which canceled each other out and caused a small explosion. Ellie coughed as a cloud of smoke filled the arena.

"Emolga use this opportunity for Volt Switch!" Casandra said. Ellie shielded her eyes as as a bright yellow electricity engulfed Ariana. The smoke finally cleared and a new pokemon was standing on the arena with Emolga behind Casandra. The squirrel stuck it's tongue out at Ellie and Ariana.

"Okay, I don't know what that was all about. But electrify that new thing!" Ellie called at the Ariana. It looked like a tiny gray chinchilla with stubby arms and legs with a huge tail.

Ellie may have thought it as cute if she knew for sure it wasn't lethal. The air around Ariana began to crackle with electricity as she prepared to attack.

"Mincinno! Dodge whatever is coming!" Casandra called.

"Ariana use whatever you feel like as long as you hit that thing!" Ellie called out. Ariana nodded and began to send a mixture of Electro Balls and Thunderbolts at the tiny pokemon. The pokemon nimbly dodged each one and stopped long enough to yawn. This frustrated both Ellie and Ariana but Ellie left the Ampharos to her own devices.

"Amphy!" the pokemon cried before putting both of it's hands together. A bright blue orb appeared between her hands and Ariana quickly threw it at the gray pokemon.

Ellie thought that even Ariana looked surprised at the fact she just used a move Ellie couldn't recognize. However they both smiled as the chinchilla was thrown back and knocked out.

"Hey! That was a Focus Blast right now!" a voice from the crowd yelled. Ellie turned towards the voice and saw the man that Chloe had battled in her last battle. She tried to remember his name but it had slipped her mind. Ellie quickly nodded and waited for Casandra to return her pokemon.

"Get back in the battle, Emolga!"

"Ariana, come back here and stand by me," Ellie said. Ariana obeyed and took her place beside Ellie.

Ellie threw a pokeball and out came Nila. Casandra laughed.

"Idiot! That thing is weak to my sweet Emolga!" Ellie just shrugged and gave a reassuring smile to Nila. The Croconaw nodded and raised a fist.

"Nila, sweetie! Try that one thing we have been working on with Luna," Ellie called out to her pokemon. Nila nodded once again at her trainer and opened it's mouth. A light blue orb appeared in her mouth and then random jets of ice started to shoot out of the orb. Eventually the attack ended and Ellie waited to see if the Emolga had been hit. Luckily it had and it effectively knocked out the Electric-Flying type.

Ellie watched with mild surprise as Nila was enveloped in a bright white light. A couple people watched as Nila soon began growing at a rapid pace. Eventually the light subsided and in it's stead was a now bulkier pokemon. Nila now stood almost 2 feet taller then Ellie and she had to looked up at her pokemon. Ariana behind began to clap her flippers excited for her friend. Nila came over and gave Ellie a now rib crushing hug. Ellie returned the hug while being smothered.

"Please put me down now Nila. I like my feet touching the ground," Ellie struggled to say.

Nila quickly sat her down and hung her head. Ellie smiled and pulled her newly evolved pokemon into a tight hug. She would have patted the pokemon on the head but there was no way she could reach the now 7 foot pokemon. Instead the now 'ferocious' Feraligator patted Ellie on the head with a goofy, and toothy, smile. She almost couldn't believe her tiny little Totodile had evolved to it's final stage so quickly. It had to be all that tough training at the Rocket Base. She didn't agree with their treatment of pokemon but they did have effective methods of training pokemon quickly.

Their little celebration was quickly ended as a few gasp went out in the crowd. Ellie quickly looked over at Casandra who proceeded to kick the unconscious pokemon at her feet. Ellie looked in horror and quickly ran over and picked up the tiny pokemon out of harms way. Casandra then released another pokemon that Ellie once again did not recognize. Zuki tried to step in to intervene but was to late as the weird looking otter lunged at Ellie and Emolga. Ellie braced for the impact and soon blacked out as she was violently thrown aside.

She awoke a while later in a unfamiliar white room. She started to get up but cried in pain as she moved. Chloe walked into the room with a water bottle which she in turned dropped.

"You're awake?" Chloe said.

"Uh yeah. What happened?" Ellie asked as she struggled to turn her head.

"That horrible person made her pokemon attack you! Thank goodness that your Nila pushed you out of the way and took the hit for you," Chloe explained. Ellie's eyes widen at that statement.

"Is Nila okay?" she asked in a slight panicked voice.

"Oh yeah. All of your pokemon are here but the doctors told me to make sure you don't let them out of their pokeballs in the hospital," Chloe replied and pointed towards a small drawer. Ellie relaxed at this and looked up at the ceiling.

"What about the tournament?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Miss. Zuki postponed the match. However she said it was unfortunately you weren't able to participate in the finals and made my last match the finals. I won," Chloe said with a sad smile. Ellie sighed.

"All well," she replied.

Chloe walked over.

"However, I really only need the Fire Stone and you were sure to win against me! My pokemon aren't all that good and yours barely even got scratches from their fights!" Chloe said as she handed Ellie a small bag.

"It's the Moon Stone you need for Luna. You can have the rest to do whatever with. I put them in your bag already," Chloe added in. Ellie began to protest but was cut off by a nurse who told Chloe visiting hours were over. Chloe promised to come back in the morning and waved goodbye. The nurse then proceeded to prick Ellie with needles and informed her she had bruised her ribs and they wanted to keep her over night to make sure she would be okay.

Ellie waited until it had gotten dark outside and she climbed out of bed. She tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body and managed to get dressed. She clipped her last pokeball to her belt and walked out the door. She quietly managed to sneak past the front desk and get outside without being spotted. She had her Rocket training to thank for that. She quickly cursed to herself. She obviously couldn't walk all the way to Mahogany with herself in this condition and her pokemon were tired from today's battles. She grumbled but walked to the bus station. Luckily she managed to get there in time to take their last bus to Mahogany. She paid the tremendous amount without wanting to think about it much.

There was most defiantly a reason why most people didn't bother with vehicles for transportation. It was just cheaper to walk or use Pokemon to get place to place. Ellie quickly climbed on the nearly empty bus and let out Luna. This gave her a dirty look from the driver but she wasn't told to put her pokemon away. Ellie tried to get comfortable on the bus with no success but she picked up Luna and sat her in her lap. They had a bus ride to Mahogany which would take nearly 4 hours on a very bumpy road. Let's just say she was not looking forward to it. Luna quickly curled up in her lap and fell asleep like Ellie wished she could. She rest her head on the window and watched the passing scenery.

Several hours later Ellie poked Luna to wake her up and explained to her about the evolution thing. She told the pokemon she would undergo a serious appearance and attitude change but the Skitty wouldn't stop jumping up and down. Ellie laughed the entire way off the bus as Luna began to talk to her in a high pitched voice. Ellie of course didn't understand a thing but she was sure her pokemon was really excited.

Once they were off the bus Ellie bent down and held the Moon Stone in her hand. Luna touched it with her hand and began to glow with the tell-tell light of evolution. In place of her pink feline stood a medium-sized tan colored pokemon with spots of purple fur.

"Delcatty!" the pokemon cried happily before rubbing it's head up against Ellie's hand.

Ellie smiled and let out her other pokemon excluding Azura. Hazel quickly began to pull on Ellie's leg like a baby so Ellie picked up the Cubone and cradled her. She winced in pain at the sudden movement and Hazel looked up at her worried. Her other pokemon began to seemingly congratulate Luna and Nila as they began to chatter excitedly with no end in sight.

"Okay. I hate to say it but vacation time over. We have to go back to work tom morrow. You know what that means," she said cautious of other people. Her pokemon all looked disappointed but Ellie quickly apologized and put them back in their pokeballs after quickly feeding them.

She walked as fast as she could without being in pain to the pokecenter where she quickly healed her pokemon. She was surprised when Nurse Joy stepped out from behind the counter and handed her pokeballs to her.

"Your Feraligator is rather small for her species," Nurse Joy said.

"She's considered small?" Ellie replied shocked.

"Oh yes, the average for Feraligators is a height of 7 foot 7. Your Feraligator barely reaches 7 foot," Nurse Joy replied. Ellie just shrugged.

"So she is on the short side. If you excuse me I must be going. Could you give me the directions to a place to eat and the local shop. Also I need a room for the night," Ellie quickly said. The nurse just nodded surprised and gave her a room key. Ellie wasn't about to barge into the base in the middle of the night. Ellie turned to quickly and managed to upset her ribs once again and squeaked in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked. Ellie nodded without saying anything or turning around and walked outside. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long day especially with the added pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Ellie left the center early in the morning. She didn't even say anything to the Nurse as she handed back the room key. She tried hard not to move to suddenly as the pain had seemed to get worst as the night continued on. Ellie figured that they probably gave her something for the pain at the hospital but it had long since worn off. She walked slowly and carefully to the shop and ignored the odd looks she was getting from the townspeople as she entered.

A balding man with circle shaped glasses greeted her.

"Hello. Welcome to Mahogany's Souvenir Shop! How may I help you?" He asked with a strange smile on his face. Ellie nearly rolled her eyes

. "Scarlet Dragon," she said not bothering to add anything. The smile was wiped off of his face and he looked at the door.

"ID please," he said. Ellie handed him her brand new Team Rocket ID card and he looked at it.

"Pokemon for confirmation," he said, still holding her car. She grabbed Hazel's pokeball and threw it into the air.

Hazel looked at the man curiously before looking up at Ellie. Ellie quickly returned the pokemon.

"Recite ID number for confirmation," the balding man said.

"0907590893," Ellie rattled off the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Standard Procedure," he said. Ellie just nodded curtly and looked at him.

"I'm suppose to meet my new supervisor," she said. He nodded and wiggled his finger at a young man.

"Lead her to BF3, the meeting room. Get her a place to change into uniform," the balding man said. The other man didn't say anything but started to walk away as soon as she got back her ID.

She was led through several doors and done several flights of stairs as the young man began to explain it use to be an old ninja hide out before Team Rocket renovated it. They stopped at a bathroom and Ellie slipped into the standard shirt, boots, and belt while slipping on her black pleated skirt and leaving off the hat. The man looked at her as she came out but didn't say anything and they began to walk again. He also began to talk again. Ellie listened to mild interest till they stopped sudden.

"Good luck, you are going to need it," the man said to Ellie. Ellie looked at him confused as he hurried away. She knocked on the door and was surprised to hear the slamming of objects and stomping. She shrunk away a little and gasped in pain.

"What do you want now? I told you I'm in a meeting!" a male voice said as he forcefully opened the door. He stopped as he saw Ellie.

"Uh, sorry sir. I was sent here to start my new assignment. No one told me you were in a meeting," Ellie quickly said. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say anything but was interrupted by a rather muscular man.

"It's fine Proton. I need to leave anyway. I'll tell Professor Sebastian what you told me," the muscular man said.

The one addressed as Proton just glared and nodded.

"Go Tyson," he said in a rather calm sounding voice that conflicted with his look. Tyson quickly exited and gave an almost apologetic look to Ellie. Suddenly Ellie recognized the man with blue hair before her! He was the one that was fleeing from the well in Azalea.

"So you are my new help. Amazing such a small girl could be held in high regard by Smith," he said as he walked back into the room. Ellie hesitated unsure but followed him in anyway. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Proton flopped down in a chair and stared at her as if looking her over.

"Poison Rose, huh? The one who uses adorable pokemon and her cute appearance to fool others," he said. Luckily it seemed he hadn't recognized her. Then again he only looked at her for about a minute before turning away back then in Azalea.

Ellie just nodded.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Although I prefer to go by Lizzie," she quickly added in.

"Sit down then Lizzie," Proton replied pointing to a chair across from him. She dropped her heavy bag on the floor and sat down as she could.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I had a bit of a run in on the way up here. I was in Ecruteak when I heard about the contest so I entered. However, I saw an opportunity to catch a pokemon from Unova so I went for it. I unfortunately failed and managed to bruise my ribs but I did however managed to steal the evolutionary stones from the winner with the exception of the Fire Stone which she had already use. I also used the Moon Stone on my own Skitty," she quickly explained, twisting the truth in some parts.

Proton sat silent throughout the whole thing.

"Unova pokemon, huh? Those reach a nice profit on the Black Market. After all it is extremely expensive to get them here with all the taxes, imports, and licenses you must buy," he finally said. Ellie held her breath.

"It is unfortunate that you didn't manage to catch such a pokemon. However, the evolutionary stones should suffice. After all it was not a mission and you went out of your way," he said. Ellie exhaled and dug through her bag for the stones.

Ellie quickly found the bag inside her bag that held every evolutionary stone known to man, with the exception of the Moon and Fire stone, and handed it to Proton. Proton examined the contents before gently tossing it to the side.

"However, I can not tolerate a underling who does not work hard. Even if their poor little ribs hurt," he said, his voice becoming cold.

"Oh no sir. Of course not," Ellie quickly said. She now knew why the man in the hall had said good luck and Tyson looked sorry for her. Obviously this guy had some temper problems. She didn't even have to remember the rumors about this man to realize it.

"Good you can start by...well there isn't much to do right now so look over these papers and see if there is anything I need to look at," Proton said, pausing in the middle. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir, I can not do that," she said. She wish she hadn't said it the moment that look appeared on Proton's face. It was a mixture of anger and surprise. He was silent for a while and Ellie looked him straight in the eye.

"It is just that I am no secretary and I'm afraid I can not act like one while still retaining my dignity," she quickly said.

"Well one with spirit...hm I think I actually like that. Call me Proton, Lizzie," he said with a slight smile. Although it was a nice gesture it immediately sent shivers down her spine. She forced a smile on her face despite the pain it brought to her.

"Oh course, Proton," she said.

Proton sighed looked at her from across the desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Please send someone up to show Lizzie her room," he spoke into the phone.

"And quickly, you don't want me to get mad," he quickly added with a cold tone in his voice. Ellie shivered at this tone of voice again and she felt bad for the person on the receiving end.

"Before you go, why don't you show me your pokemon? I'm curious," Proton said after hanging up the phone. Ellie hesitated but released them all in the fair sized room. Luna, Ariana, and Nila all came up and stood by Ellie protectively, Hazel hid behind her and Azura snorted and turned her head away.

"Act proper, this is Executive Proton you are standing in front of," she said. Immediately Azura turned her head back around and at least acted like she cared. Hazel came out from behind her and looked up curiously at Proton. The other three didn't relax their positions but instead stared at Proton. Ellie was surprised to hear him start to laugh.

"Oh that is great," Proton finally managed to say. Ellie looked at him puzzled.

"They have as much spirit as you," he added as he notice her puzzle look. Ellie just shrugged.

"As long as they listen I really don't care," she said, promising herself to apologize to her pokemon later even if they already knew she didn't mean it.

Suddenly a man dressed in the simple grunt uniform cautiously entered the open room. He nearly ran at the sight of Ellie's 5 pokemon especially Nila who put on a little show by baring her fangs.

"Feraligator, down girl," Ellie said directing her gaze at the pokemon. She quickly returned them all to their pokeballs with the exception of Luna. Luna began to walk with her head held high to the door as she shoot a glare at the no name grunt.

"Why did you leave your Delcatty out?" Proton asked. Ellie looked at him from behind her shoulder.

"Oh just so men like you don't get any ideas," she said with a grin. Proton returned the grin and waved her off.

"Come back here after you are done settling in," Proton added.

The grunt stared at Luna who was now waiting at the door.

"Well get a move on with it, my Delcatty and I do not like to wait," Ellie said in a harsh tone. Although inside she was almost literally jumping up and down in joy. She couldn't believe she had just made a joke to the rumored scariest Executive in Team Rocket. She also couldn't believe her luck to be placed so far up. Even Lance would have to be impressed with that and it took a lot to impress the Champion. The no name scampered out the door and Ellie followed close behind with Luna at her side.

She was led down some more stairs that were leading to the quarters for the grunts. She had to admit she didn't even feel like a grunt. After all the grunts that passed her all seemed to be afraid of her and her Delcatty.

"Weaklings," she mumbled under her breath. The grunt leading her jumped up in surprise and began to walk faster. Eventually the reached a door.

"This is your room, Miss," he said quickly before fleeing. Ellie sighed and walked through the door. Inside was the basic accommodations. A bed, a table, a dresser, and a small bathroom. Ellie was use to such things so it didn't bother her even if it was smaller then her one at the training facilities. It was even smaller then the rooms in Pokecenters. Despite this, Luna didn't seem to mind and jumped up on the bed.

Ellie whistled softly and the Delcatty turned her attention back on Ellie.

"Luna, we can't here forever! We need to get back," she said. Luna just looked and turned her head slightly. Ellie sighed at her pokemon but realized that if Luna was still a Skitty things would be a whole lot worst. Luna would have probably tackled Proton to the ground and began licking him if she were still a Skitty. Ellie knew something like that wouldn't have ended well at all.

Ellie ignored the issue of Luna dozing and looked around the room a little bit. She noticed a key on the table and picked it up. It was obviously the room key after all. She slipped it into a pouch on her belt. She didn't exactly like the idea that someone might go through her room while she was away at 'work'. She just rolled her eyes at the now purring Luna who gave her a look. She walked over to the bed and poked the Delcatty.

"Come on, now. We won't be stuck doing this forever!" Ellie said as cheerful as she could be. It did certainty seem like they had been stuck doing the biding of Lance forever. Even when Ellie was younger and Luna was still a Skitty he had her do things she didn't want to. You try to give a bath to a very disgruntled Dragonair with electric attacks and see how you like it. She sighed at this thought and Luna jumped off of the bed and dutifully walked beside her trainer all the way back to the office.


	24. Chapter 24

Ellie and Luna managed to find their selves back to the office with ease. Luckily the door was still open so she and Luna strolled in.

"Ah, Lizzie," Proton's voice said.

"Lizzie? Who is that?" a mature woman's voice said. Ellie took in the scene as an woman she had never seen before studied her over. The woman looked to be taller then herself with bright red shoulder-length hair. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a white skirt that stopped by her ankles with a slit on the side.

Even though Ellie didn't recognized the women she knew that the woman was far up in the chain-of-command so she didn't say a word. Luna stood a bit behind Ellie trying to hide from sight. She looked at Proton for help and he delivered.

"Lizzie is a recruit that comes with Smith's high recommendation," Proton explained.

"Lizzie, this is Executive Ariana," he added on.

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Ellie said respectfully. She didn't even bother to think that this woman shared her name with her Ampharos. Ariana looked at her with critical eyes.

"Hm, perhaps Smith is losing his touch," Ariana said. Proton just shrugged.

"Well, ma'am. I would be honored if you would battle me in order to prove myself," Ellie said staring down the woman. Proton looked surprise but didn't say anything.

"Fine, grunt. Let's see if your pokemon can even stand being near my own," Ariana said scornfully.

"Haha, this should be interesting. Let's go to the arena," Proton said with a laugh. Ellie's confidence would have went out the window if there were windows underground as she was led to an indoor arena.

Ariana took one side of the field and Ellie took the other. Just walking down the hall had caused quite a few off-duty grunts to follow. They took the small set of stands along the side and watched. Proton stood on the opposite side of the stands with an amused grin on his face. He had already whispered to Ellie to win at all costs.

After all it would make Ariana look bad if she lost to a mere grunt and that could put Proton up for promotion. Ariana sent out her first pokemon with scorn written on her face. An extremely large serpent like pokemon entered the field covered in purple scales. Ellie recognized it to be an Arbok which was unsurprising considering the popularity of the evolutionary line in Team Rocket.

Ellie hesitated about what pokemon to send out. She could send out Hazel but the poor baby-like pokemon would be scared stiff no matter what advantage she had. Ellie sighed and nudged Luna out on the field.

"Deeeelll~" the pokemon yawned. This changed when all of a sudden the Arbok flatten it's hood and pushed it's self off of the ground. Luna immediately took a few steps back and hissed, frightened by the Arbok.

"See, what a weak pokemon. Although it can't help be scared of my precious Arbok," Ariana taunted from the other side of the field.

"Use Assist, Delcatty," Ellie said. Luna looked at her trainer unsure but faced the terrifying snake and a white orb came out of it's mouth. A hot jet of intense flames escaped and collided with the Arbok. Ariana hadn't even told it to move out of the way in surprise.

"Huh, you managed to hit my Arbok," she said.

"Use Glare and follow up with Wrap," Ariana commanded. The pokemon wasted no time in releasing a blue pulse originating from it's eyes.

"Dodge that," Ellie said. However, Luna hadn't managed to get out of the way in time and now couldn't move. The Arbok wasted no time and wrapping it's tail around Luna who cried out in pain.

"Delcatty, give it everything you got with a Blizzard," Ellie said. Luna opened up it's mouth and a light blue orb appeared. A blast of extremely cold wind emerged with icy snowflakes mixed in and hit the Arbok head on. It's head was frozen solid and the added weight caused the pokemon to drop backwards and release Luna.

"Heal Bell," Ellie said. Luna closed her eyes and a light purple energy surrounded her body. Luna's body grew white for a moment before a purple ring bounced off of her body. Luna quickly took the chance to run away from the now squirming Arbok who was trying to break the ice attached to it's head.

Ellie just grinned.

"A Thunderbolt, Delcatty," she said. Luna nodded curtly and released several jets of electricity from her faintly sparking body. They all hit the mark of the Arbok and the pokemon cried in pain. Ariana just looked in contempt. If looks could kill then Ellie defiantly would be dead. Ellie just smiled over at Ariana.

"Ice Beam then Assist," she said. Luna complied and let off several jets of ice that hit and froze the area around the now free Arbok. However Ariana didn't get a break as Luna quickly used Assist which turned into a Bonemerang. Ellie's grin grew as the Arbok was knocked out with little damage to Luna.

Ariana stared daggers at Ellie.

"It's not over yet," she said as she returned her unconscious pokemon. She sent out a pokemon Ellie recognized as Gloom and just grinned.

"Use Sweet Scent," Ariana said. Ellie just watched in dismay as the Gloom released a pink powder from it's head. Luna just sniffed the air and kept walking closer to the Gloom.

"No, get back here," Ellie commanded. Luna snapped out of it but it was to late as Ariana ordered a Mega Drain.

The Gloom released a dark green beam from it's mouth that enveloped Luna. Luna began to glow with a red light and the beam gradually started to turn red. Luna got down on her knees as the energy was sucked from her body and suddenly the attack quit. Gloom then released a powder that entered Luna's nasal cavities and the Delcatty soon drifted off to sleep. Ellie returned Luna with a sad smile and let out Nila. Nila let out a frightening roar that even had Ellie back away a little.

"Hit it with Ice Beam and then Ice Fang," Ellie quickly stated.

Nila looked confused to be sent out into battle but didn't say anything and let at the beam of light which hit Gloom directly.

"Use Mega Drain," Ariana said.

"Don't let it," Ellie replied quickly. Nila ran forward with agility you wouldn't think a pokemon her size would have and picked up the now struggling Gloom. Ellie watched in sympathy for the pokemon as Nila bit down and ice began to form around her fangs. The poor grass pokemon was knocked out immediately. Ariana just put a smile on her face as she returned her pokemon.

"I admit defeat," Ariana said. Ellie looked at her in shock. Ariana had another pokeball on her belt after all.

"You will go far in this company, kid," Ariana stated as she walked over to Ellie and ruffled her hair before leaving. She stopped a minute before turning back to Proton.

"Remember, you need to head out soon," she said to him. Proton just nodded as Ellie struggled to get her hair to lay right again.

"Good job," he said to her.

"It was nice to see your pokemon in action," he added staring up at Nila. Ellie returned Nila to her pokeball and placed it on her belt. What few grunts that were left in the stands quickly exited the arena.

"Thank you, sir," Ellie said.

"I think we agreed you wouldn't call me sir, Lizzie," Proton corrected.

"Yes, Proton," Ellie quickly amended.

"If you don't mind me asking...what did she mean by leaving soon?" Ellie cautiously said. Proton looked at her surprised about her asking questions.

"We are needed in Goldenrod by our interim head," Proton answered. Although he didn't elaborate on what that meant. "Let's just say our newest plan is about to make things noisy over here," he added with a wink. Ellie just nodded slowly.

"You will be coming with me. We leave in two days," he stated. Ellie just nodded once again. Hopefully she wouldn't have to walk to Goldenrod. Although she was sure an organization like Team Rocket could afford other means of transport. Proton guided her to a room where she could train her pokemon and left her there alone. She quickly treated to Luna's wounds and got to work.

It was now the day to leave Mahogany and get to Goldenrod. She had gotten information that Team Rocket had a device to make Magikarp evolve into more expensive Gyarados. She also discovered that it had been testing in small scale and was set to be applied at the Lake of Rage that day. She managed to weasel out of Proton that, although it would be useful in funds for Team Rocket, it was mainly a diversionary tactic for their true aim. Something to do with the radio signals they had been testing outside of the tiny shop.

She had also unfortunately ran into Executive Petrel. He had disguised himself as Proton and had surprised her by suddenly tearing off the disguise. She admittedly didn't like him as he had a tendency to follow her around and flirt with her along with every other girl he saw. He was a huge joke and the only reason he was an executive was because no one had his skill level of disguises. Even Proton was getting annoyed with his excessive behavior and tried to get the man to stop harassing Ellie with no such luck.

Fortunately for both Proton and Ellie, Petrel was busy reading the defenses for the HQ at the moment and didn't have a chance to bother them.

"Lizzie, make sure you change to civilian clothes. We need to be undercover in Goldenrod," Proton said staring at her beside him. Ellie just nodded.

"Alright, cute trainer look?" she said with a sly grin. It was Proton's chance to grin.

"That infamous Teddiursa backpack?" he asked. Ellie just laughed.

"If I can find it," she replied.

"Then go get dressed. We should be leaving soon," Proton ordered. Ellie nodded curtly and turned with Luna close behind.

Ellie quickly got to her room and gathered up her remaining things. She quickly changed into her red shirt and blue jean shorts. She threw on the Teddiursa backpack along with her side traveling bag. After all the backpack just held clothes at the moment and it was bulging. Luna looked at her with mild curiosity as Ellie brushed her hair and braid which hung over her shoulder. She hadn't even realize until recently that her hair had grew enough since she left home to actually braid it. Ellie topped it off with two hair clips with Teddiursa faces on them to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Proton will get a kick out of this one," Ellie said with a snicker. She couldn't believe how comfortable she had got around Proton in just a couple days. They joked with each other all the time. It didn't even bother her that he was part of Team Rocket. Though, she knew he had a nasty temper and was actually rather cruel towards humans and pokemon alike. She shook her head with a small smile and told Luna to hurry up. She dug her room key out of her pocket and placed it on the table right where it was when she found it.

Ellie then proceeded through the door and walked back to the meeting place they had agreed on. It didn't take long for Proton to come back wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He even had the regular belt that he had attached his pokeballs to. Ellie nearly giggled and he laughed at her appearance.

"You pull off that look well," he said to her. Ellie just shrugged. He lead her out of the base through the shop and out the door. They went out of town quite a ways before a helicopter lowered to the ground. Proton first helped her up and then jumped into the helicopter. Ellie returned Luna to her pokeball before they started to rise in the air and got into her seat. She quickly buckled the seat belt as the doors closed.

"Goldenrod here we come."


	25. Chapter 25

They were dropped off several minutes out of Goldenrod. Ellie jumped down to the ground with the help of Proton, who caught her, and released Luna back into the open air. The pokemon yawned lazily and walked alongside Ellie as they made their way to Goldenrod. Ellie had to admit she was not looking forward to being in the city. It was way to big and uncomfortable.

"Lizzie, if you have a chance to snatch a pokeball off of a walking trainer, go ahead and do it," Proton said to break the silence of the walk. Ellie looked at him.

"Why would I do anything else?" Ellie asked innocently. She already thought that was a given. After all it was easy to accidentally brush up against someone and steal a pokeball. As long as you walked like nothing was wrong and slipped the pokeball out of plain sight then you were bound not to get caught. They were taught that in the first week of training. Suddenly, a frown fell on her face. She could not believe she was accepting stealing pokemon.

The duo walked in silence, the only sound was the crunching of leaves and the occasional sound of Luna meowing at passing pokemon. When they finally reached Goldenrod Ellie allowed Proton to go ahead and lead her to where they were going. She had also returned Luna to her pokeball and placed her pokeballs on her bag which she was now holding onto in front of her. She knew thieves ran rampant in Goldenrod and other big cities and she didn't feel like losing one of her pokemon.

However, this didn't mean she wouldn't be doing the stealing. In fact, she had already stolen several pokeballs from trainers who didn't think to put them out of sight. They eventually reached a rather tall building that Ellie quickly deduced was a hotel. Proton walked in causally to the front desk and asked to see the owner. The employee in the lobby looked at the pair cautiously before getting on the phone and pressing buttons. Ellie was utterly confused but she decided to go with it as the employee began to speak in hush tones to the supposed owner.

Eventually a older looking man in a business suit came down the stairs. He studied over Proton and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, my good friend. Who might this with you be?" the man asked.

"Her name is Rose and she is training under me," Proton replied.

"Rooms?" the man asked once again.

"Oh yes, two of them," Proton replied with a wave of his hand.

"You! Boy! Do what I say and give these two free rooms," the man said. The employee let out a squeak before typing on his computer. When he stopped, he got out from behind the desk and handed them room key cards and retreated.

"Dear friend, you must want to come up to my office and talk," the man said. Proton just nodded and Ellie followed the pair of them without talking. They got on the elevator and went all the up to the top floor. Eventually they entered the man's office. It had an amazing view of the skyline in Goldenrod and Ellie found herself staring at the window while Proton and the man talked.

"Rose!" Proton called. Ellie quickly snapped to her senses and looked over at the pair.

"The pokeballs," Proton added, patiently. Ellie nodded and dug through her bag to get the pokeballs she had stolen. She managed to tell hers apart from the stolen ones by the little stickers she had placed on her own. She walked over to Proton and handed him the stolen pokeballs who in turn handed them to the man who owned the hotel. The man placed them in his desk and handed over a bag of money to Proton without even looking at what pokemon were in the pokeballs.

Proton pocketed the money in his suitcase and nodded over to Ellie.

"We will be staying here tonight," he said.

"Yes, sir," she replied automatically. If Proton was bothered by her use of 'sir' he didn't say so but instead lead Ellie all the way back to her room.

"Be up early tomorrow. Meet me in the lobby," he said before turning on his heels and leaving. Ellie locked the door and let out all of her pokemon excluding Azura. It got a little cramped with Nila out but they managed to all find room to lounge around.

Suddenly the thought of Azura crossed her mind. She couldn't exactly use the dragon anymore if it completely disregarded her. It would only be a matter of time before the dragon attacked her instead of the opponent. She sighed and rubbed Azura's pokeball. It always ended like this. A dragon would like her when it was young but it would soon grow to hate her as it got older. A smile returned as she suddenly got an idea. After all, Proton didn't need her until tomorrow. He never said she couldn't explore Goldenrod a little while. It wasn't even close to dark yet so muggers weren't as big as a threat.

She quickly returned her pokemon back to their pokeballs and placed all five in her bag. She quickly got directions to the Pokecenter and left with a paper in hand. Apparently they had been opening up new Pokecenters since the last time she was in Goldenrod. She quickly found her way to a Pokecenter without a problem. She handed all of her pokemon expect Azura to the nurse and left her name and trainer ID.

She went ignored the other trainers and waited in line at the transfer machine. Eventually it became her turn and she placed Azura's pokeball into the holder. She used the computerized screen to selected her parents preferred Pokecenter and entered a message to the Nurse Joy about what to do with the Pokeball. It even had a handy option to hide the location of where it came from. It may have seemed unnecessary to some people but it was defiantly handy for her.

The pokeball was sucked into the machine and Azura was gone. Ellie felt a tinged of sadness but she told herself that she didn't even want the dragon to begin with. After all the main reason she took Azura along with her was for protection if her plan to get a pokemon from Professor Elm didn't work out. She had long since abandoned any ties she had with any dragon pokemon.

Suddenly an angry voice of a trainer came from behind her and she snapped out of her daze. Ellie quickly apologized and got out of the way. She went up to the desk and waited around for her pokemon till a very busy Nurse Joy finally handed them back to her. Ellie quickly placed them in her bag and walked over to another machine that had far less trainers waiting in line. She kept out her Trainer card and waited for her turn once again.

When she got up to the machine she entered her card. She was then told to enter her Trainer ID. She did so and looked at the screen. She was surprised that not only did her parents not take out any money (or worst shut down her account) that they had indeed added more money. This troubled her about why they would do such a thing but she withdrew a sizable amount. She had already constructed a lie to tell to Proton. Surprisingly she had gotten very good a lying without even thinking about it.

Suddenly one of the TVs flashed and a breaking news story came on. Apparently phase one had already worked. An outbreak of Gyarados was being reported on right now in Mahogany. Apparently even the Champion Lance himself was planning on flying out to the town to investigate what was going on. No one could figure how the Magikarp had all evolved at once like that. Of course, Ellie knew what had caused it. Not to say she understood the science behind their machine. Ellie lingered a bit and watched the news only to be surprised when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Tell the audience your name," the reporter said.

"Hi! I'm Lyra. I'm aiming to be the next Champion!" the all to familiar voice giggled. The reporter looked astonished.

"The same Lyra who defeated Team Rocket in Azalea?" the reporter question. Lyra nodded happily.

"Well, tell us why you are here, Lyra," the reporter asked.

"I was already here to challenge Mr. Pryce but he wasn't at his gym! So I came to the Lake of Rage when I heard the commotion!" Lyra explained happily.

"And what did you do when you got here?" the reporter once again questioned.

"I went to investigate and found a Gyarados to catch! It was even red! I've never seen a red Gyarados before!" Lyra said happily. She reached into her pocket and held out a shiny red scale.

"I found this after our battle," she added quickly. The reporter looked at her as if she was losing it. Even with the red scale everyone knew there wasn't anything such thing as a red Gyarados.

"Oh I'm sorry! I must go back to the pokecenter. My pokemon are tired and I want to start training my new pokemon!" Lyra said before running off screen.

Ellie just looked at the entire scene confused along with several other trainers. She took the opportunity to leave and hurry back to the hotel. Obviously something went wrong with the machine if it was pumping out red Gyarados's. Well, maybe that would make the Gyarados rare and therefore more expensive. She wondered if there were any more of red Gyarados's out there. She hurried up back to the hotel and entered her room. She once again let out all of her pokemon and explained to them what she had done. Surprisingly not even Nila seemed to care much. Luna even seemed incredibility happy.

Ellie just rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. They were now talking about how Lance had arrived on the scene and recruited the help of a trainer and ordered all media out of the town. It was showing scenes of news crews packing up and leaving. After all, the Champion's word was law. Ellie was surprised to see it growing dark outside already and she decided to lay down. She was glad that the employee had managed to mess up and gave her a room with two beds so that Nila could stay out and sleep outside of her pokeball. Luna joined Nila on the one bed with Ariana and Hazel on the other bed.

Ellie was just beginning to doze when a knock on the door got her out of bed in an instant. She quickly dug through her bag and grabbed a knife and carefully walked over without waking her pokemon. She opened the door while keeping the chain on the door.

"What!" she said in a almost deadly voice. She didn't appreciate night time visitors she wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry Miss!" a squeaked came from the other side of the door.

"I was just told to give you this," the same voice said. Ellie glared daggers and summed up the slim figure in a maid uniform.

"Don't try anything funny," Ellie warned as she opened the door. The maid handed her an envelope before scurrying away. Ellie locked the door back. Ellie quickly read the message which just stated a time and tore it to pieces. She threw it in the trash bin and put the knife back in her bag before slipping back into bed with Ariana and Hazel. She drifted off to sleep, dead to the world.


	26. Chapter 26

Ellie woke up quickly enough when Hazel got the idea to poke Ellie's cheek with her bone.

"Hazeeeel!" Ellie groaned before dragging herself out of bed. It was really to much to expect from a sixteen year old to get up before the sun was shining even if Proton didn't realize she was only sixteen. She really wondered how she was passing for nineteen years old. She shook her head and continued to get ready. She wasn't told to put on her uniform so she slipped on some casual attire. She folded up her uniform and placed it in her now infamous Teddiursa bag. She sighed and told herself she would have to get another one.

She quickly returned all of her groggy pokemon to their pokeballs and placed them in her traveling bag. She after all didn't know if she would be coming back and she didn't want to lose all her other clothes. So she stayed on the safe side. She quickly brushed through her hair and put on some foundation in attempt to hide those persistent dark circles under her eyes. She finished getting ready and was soon out the door and taking the elevator down with time to spare.

"Ah, Rose," Proton called. She grimaced at the name Rose. She still didn't like it even if she realized why Proton was calling her by that. She forced a smile and allowed Proton to guide her. They were silent the entire time until they reached a building and walked in.

"Be respectful Lizzie and do as you are told. Don't speak unless you are spoken to," he said. Ellie looked at him confused but he didn't elaborate even as they got into a elevator and headed up.

When they got off of the elevator Proton guided her down a hallway and opened the door. He stepped through and Ellie followed dutifully behind. She nervously clutched the strap of her bag and took in the sight in front of her. A blue short hair male in a white suit like Ariana's, only with pants, stood with his back to them. Beside him stood Petrel who promptly turned around and winked at Ellie. Ellie grimaced and the man in white turned around. Ellie instinctively hide behind Proton a couple feet back.

"Ah, Proton. You're here finally," the deep voice said.

"Yes, Archer, sir," Proton said.

The man in white seemed to noticed Ellie and turned his attention to her.

"And who are you?" Archer asked. Proton gave her a look and nodded.

"Lizzie, sir," she answered while managing to not squeak in nervousness. Petrel put his hands in his pockets and looked at Archer.

"Eh, but Rose suits her better," Petrel said with a smirk. Ellie shot him a glare but the damaged had been done.

"I'm sorry?" Archer asked.

"Poison Rose is her codename. She uses her cuteness and her 'cute' pokemon to get away with thieving. No one ever suspects her," Petrel said using air quotations.

"She even managed to beat Ariana in a battle," Proton quickly added. Ellie hung her head to avoid eye contact.

"Hm, is that so...interesting. Is she the one you brought for the next stage of our plan?" he asked turning to Proton.

"Yes, sir. I believe her perfect for the job," Proton answered. Ellie looked up questioningly and Archer explained to her what her part in this plan was.

A little while later Ellie stood in a yellow sundress concealing the black uniform underneath. She didn't even recognized herself with a long blonde wig and green eye contacts. The executives looked at her and Petrel nodded approvingly. She turned red and Hazel looked up at her. The executives were also unrecognizable in their disguises. Petrel sure did do some good work on them. The executives now had one different shades of blonde hair and eye contacts to match her own.

"Now come on. Petrel volunteered to push the wheelchair," Archer said. Ellie almost spoke up on why she had to be in a wheelchair but she decided not to push her luck.

Ellie quickly adjusted her skirt and sat in the wheelchair. She picked up Hazel and sat the Cubone in her lap.

"Remember if anyone asks your name is Haru," Proton said. She told him apart by his voice and height which was the only way she could at the moment. Petrel got behind her and began to push her and the wheelchair out the door and down the hall. They stopped at the elevator and waited with the other two.

The group managed to weave their way in and out of foot traffic till they got to the Radio Tower. They entered and a cheery looking receptionist waved them over.

"What may we do for you today?" she asked with a smile.

"Cuuu~" Hazel cried cutely.

"Oh no pokemon out in the Radio Tower," she quickly said backing away a little. Ellie stuck out her lower lip.

"But my Cubone never leaves my side!" she said her voice quivering. The receptionist looked at her and Hazel both before sighing.

"I guess it can't be helped. What can I do for you?" She asked once again.

"Well, our sister was hoping to get a tour. She's always wanted to work here and to see the place. However, we live all the way in Olivine City and we are only in Goldenrod for today," Proton said in a rather serious voice.

"I'm sorry there is nothing- Oh Director. Good morning!" the receptionist said. The so called Director strolled over.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"I just wanted to look around with Cubone! It's our dream to work here when I get better. But this mean lady says I can't!" Ellie said, managing a few fake tears. She thought she heard a chuckle coming from Petrel's direction but when she looked over they were all looking serious. The Director patted her on the head.

"I don't see why not! I'll show you around myself," he said with a kind smile.

"But sir! It's against company policy!" the receptionist began to protest. The Director raised a hand and she was silenced. He guided them throughout the entire building introducing them to people who Ellie acted like she was all excited to meet. The three executives just followed in their disguises and pretended to be happy for Ellie. Eventually the man had brought them all the way to his office and told them to come in. Ellie flashed a kind smile as Proton pushed the wheelchair through the door. Once everyone was inside Hazel jumped down and began to look around.

Proton nodded towards all of them and locked the door behind them as the Director was talking. Ellie suddenly stood up and the Director whipped around staring at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked reaching for the phone. She slipped off the dress and now stood in her Team Rocket uniform.

"I should have known!" he said.

"Cubone, now," Ellie commanded. She winced feeling sorry for the older man as Hazel jumped up and hit him on the head with her bone. The man crumbled to the ground and Petrel got to work. Soon Petrel was standing a direct copy of the unconscious man and even Ellie had to admit it was impressive. Both Hazel and Ellie turned their back as the other executives changed into their own uniforms.

When she got the clear she turned around and returned Hazel to her pokeball.

"Good acting," Archer said.

"Thank you sir," Ellie replied. She took off the itchy wig and found a nearby mirror to take off the green contacts.

"Ariana should be arriving soon with the troops," Proton said to Archer. They began to talk about the mission and Ellie found herself soon bored. Petrel meanwhile had slipped off to tell the receptionists not to let anyone in. Ellie let Luna out of her pokeball and found a brush. She sat down and began to brush through the pokemon's fur. Her part in this mission was over and she would be sent to help the other grunts keep out meddling people when they got here.

Proton and Archer for the must part ignored her presence as they went over plans and the like till Ariana arrived. Ellie respectively stood up off of the floor and Ariana nodded curtly towards her. Proton waved her off and she was sent to stand guard with the other grunts. She found a place on the forth floor and stood there next to a pink haired girl. She gasped at the sight of Ellie.

"You're Rose! You work with Proton don't you!" she said excitedly.

"Um, yes?" Ellie said.

"I'm so jealous! Proton is so amazing. I wish I worked under him and not Ariana," she replied nearly jumping up and down.

Ellie looked at the girl and began to walk away. There was no way she was going to deal with that person. She contemplated just walking completely out of the Radio Tower but her clothes and supplies were back at the place where she met Archer. She wasn't about to walk the streets in a Team Rocket uniform of all things. That was just screaming 'arrest me'. She descended down the stairs slowly to avoid jarring her still sore ribs. She descended down the stairs to the lobby where she sat down on the sofa much to the receptionists distaste. Luna jumped up beside her and laid her head in Ellie's lap who absentmindedly stroked the pokemon's fur.

A door open and the receptionist began to talk. Ellie turned her head and was surprised to see a man and a woman. The man had raven hair that blended into his black hat and the woman had light brown hair peeking out tied into pigtails. Ellie turned around and hoped the woman wouldn't notice her. She continued to pet the now dozing Luna and avoided eye contact as the duo began to walk over to the stairs.

The woman walked over and gave her a stern look.

"Ellie!" she said, disgust written on her face. Ellie just nodded.

"Some people call me that, yes. Lyra," she said. She wanted to hit herself on the head. What on earth was Lyra doing here? Didn't she know that Team Rocket was dangerous? Ellie woke Luna up and walked over to the man guarding the stairs to tell him to let Lyra through with her friend. If Lyra wanted to play with fire then who was Ellie to stop her after all.

The man nodded at Ellie and stepped aside to let Lyra and her companion through. Ellie stood on the other side as Lyra began to climb the stairs. Lyra just looked at her confused as if she wanted to say something but didn't get a chance to as a red-haired boy came up behind her and grabbed Lyra.

"You? In Team Rocket? I can't believe you would join a bunch of weaklings like that!" the red head said. Even Ellie had to flinched even though she recognized this boy as the one she battled what seemed an eternity ago. Lyra groaned.

"Silver!" Lyra said, clearly frustrated.

"Gold tell Silver to stop!" She added in turning to the raven-haired boy. Gold just shrugged. Ellie looked at them confused just like the guard beside her.

"Wait a minute! You are to young to be in Team Rocket, I can tell by your voice," Ellie said suddenly. She hated to do such a thing to Lyra but she knew that there was no way that someone as immature as Lyra should be going into the heart of Team Rocket. Lyra was still innocent and Ellie wasn't about to subject her to the horrors she herself had seen.

Lyra looked at her horrified. The red head ran away after Ellie's tiny outburst and the raven-haired boy looked at Ellie.

"Well then. I guess we will just have to battle our way through," the boy said. Lyra looked at him and nodded, holding up a pokeball. Ellie motioned the guard to go battle the boy.

"She's mine," Ellie said, trying to sound menacing. Luna jumped in between Ellie and Lyra, reading to fight whatever came out of the pokeball.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If anyone manages to catch the tiny reference in this chapter then you are awesome. You'd have to be looking at my DA account to get it probably.<p>

Also I'm going to shame myself and ask for a review on this chapter please. I would love to know what you guys think so I can better my story. Or any ideas you have for later on. Any trainers/pokemon you wanna see...


	27. Chapter 27

Ellie weighed her options as Nila breathed heavily in front of her. The guard had already fled after all of his pokemon were defeated by the boy's Azumarill. The water-type didn't even looked tired after it's battle and who knew how many other pokemon the boy had. On her side of the battle she just had Nila and Hazel left. She had just barely managed to knock out two of Lyra's pokemon. The two young teenagers glared at her and she decided it wasn't worth putting her remaining pokemon at risk. Nila had already taken quite a beating and Hazel wasn't much of a fighter. Add on top of the fact that Hazel was weak to both of the pokemon on the field and even Ellie could see it was hopeless. Ellie lifted up Nila's pokeball and returned the pokemon without waiting for protest.

"Oh no, I guess you have beat me," she said much to the surprise of the two in front of her.

"I guess now I can't stop you from going around me and going up the stairs," she added in. Lyra looked at her astonished as if she wanted to say something but the raven-haired boy quickly grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her away.

"Oh by the way, you might as well take off those ridiculous uniforms. Black doesn't suit you two and they won't do you any good ahead. The other grunt would have went and told everyone to look out for you," Ellie said as the walked past her. Lyra looked at her and nodded but soon disappeared up the stairs.

Ellie sighed and walked carefully up the stairs. She passed Lyra and the other boy battling some members but made her way all the way back to Proton. She drew a deep breath and knocked on the door. Proton was quickly there and had the door open.

"You better have a good reason," he said. Ellie just nodded slowly.

"There's an intruder sir. She called herself Lyra. She has brown pigtails," Ellie quickly said. After all, it would be suspicious if the other grunt went and reported this but she didn't.

"Lyra?" Proton growled, a glare in his eyes. Ellie cautiously took a step back.

"That annoying kid is the one who defeated me back in Azalea...time to get my revenge," Proton stated walking past Ellie with a glint in his eye.

"Lyra you say? The little girl who defeated us in Mahogany," Petrel's voice came from the room.

"Oh yes, I remember that girl. The one the champion was helping," Ariana's voice came. Archer looked at them confused.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Archer said, a cold tone overtaking his voice. Petrel and Ariana both looked at him fearfully.

"Well sir, she didn't seem like a threat," they said in unison.

"All of you! Begone," Archer said with a wave of the hand. The other two executives scrambled out the door. Ellie turned to leave behind them but soon was told to wait by Archer.

"You grunt stay. Close the door," he said. Ellie was confused but did what he had told her to. She turned around to face him but was surprised to see him right in her face. She instinctively took steps back but he soon had a grip on her hair and pulled her forward.

"So...Lizzie huh," he said. Ellie tried to struggle to get free with no success.

"Or should I call you Ellie?" he added in not being bothered by the struggling girl under him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he continued on suddenly letting go of her hair and making her fall.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Ellie said pulling herself off of the ground.

"Oh course you do," Archer snapped. Ellie quickly backed away but he released a pokemon.

A viscous looking dog came out and all Archer did was wave his hand. In an instant the Houndoom had wrapped it's tail around Ellie's throat and began to squeeze tight. Ellie struggled for air when the tail was loosened a bit.

"Are you going to admit you are working for that dog that calls him a champion?" he said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about!" Ellie said, desperate as the dog tightened it's hold on her neck once again. Ellie began to gasp for air as the life was being choked out of her body. She moved her hand to her belt and quietly tapped the button as the tail was loosened once again. Nila popped out and quickly drew furious at the sight of her trainer's life being threatened. Nila took an arm and flung Archer out of the way.

Ellie didn't even see where the cold blue-haired man had went. She collapsed to the ground and began to rub her throat as the Houndoom quickly began to fight Nila. She looked up to see that Archer seemed fine after the impact with the desk and was now rubbing his back. She turned her attention back to the two pokemon when Nila let out a pained cry. She quickly withdrew her pokemon and took out another pokeball.

All of her pokemon were unfit to battle but one. She didn't really have a choice other then taking the knife out of her belt and fighting the pair herself and she knew it wouldn't be long before the Houndoom overtook her. She glared at the pair as Archer began to advance and pressed the button on her remaining pokeball. Hazel looked at her curious at the scene.

"Hazel, attack!" Ellie said. The duo lunged forward and Ellie pulled out her lone knife which she held up against Archer's throat.

"Go to hell, Archer," Ellie said with poison laced in her voice. Archer even seemed calm with the knife to his throat. It was most defiantly creepy that this man never showed his emotions. She didn't even have to be around him long.

"You might what to look at your poor little pokemon. Pathetic, using the pokemon that Team Rocket gave you. Such a lowly baby as well. Hm, perhaps I'm the one who killed it's mother? I have after all killed several Marowaks in my day," Archer said a grin on his face. Ellie looked in horror as Hazel looked at Archer's direction and began to cry at the mention of it's mother. Both Houndoom and Archer took this opportunity to attack. Hazel was knocked into the wall and didn't move. Ellie was now being held by Archer and had her knife ripped from her hands. The weapon was know pressed into her neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Hm, shall I get rid of you and make you cute little pokemon watch or should I get rid of your pokemon first..." Archer contemplated. Ellie stood still knowing the man could end her life in a split second. A sudden flash and cry came from Hazel as the Cubone pulled it's self off of the ground and turned into a bigger,stronger, and heavier Marowak.

"Marroo!" she cried as she retaliated and hit the Houndoom across the head with her bone. Ellie took the surprise of the moment to elbow Archer in the gut and quickly free herself from him.

"Let's go Hazel," she said running out the door with her pokemon beside her.

Archer was yelling chasing behind her but eventually the footsteps behind her stopped and so did the yelling. She paused a moment to wave to Proton who was seemed really confused at the angry red marks on her neck and the fact she was running away with Hazel beside her. She saw Lyra who was still battling alongside the raven-haired boy. She also passed by a lot of grunts who made no move to stop her. Why should they? She was after all wearing a Team Rocket uniform. She didn't even know why but she kept on running even after she got out of the building and on to the street. She didn't stop until she had got to the front desk of the oddly empty Pokecenter.

The nurse of the center quickly backed away at the sight of her as she stopped to catch of her breath. Hazel did the seem and the nurse cautiously began to dial a phone number. Ellie saw this and quickly guessed what the nurse was doing as she realized she was still in a full Team Rocket uniform.

"Please! I don't care if I'm arrested! Go right ahead, I deserve it... but just heal my pokemon for me," Ellie said, pleading with the nurse. She quickly grabbed her trainer ID as the nurse nodded but continued to call the police. Ellie quickly bent down to be on Hazel's level.

"Hey girl, I'm going to have to go now...stay here with the nurse and explain to the others that I'll be back soon," Ellie said, planting a kiss on her pokemon's head. She returned the struggling Marowak to her pokeball and placed her pokeballs on the counter.

"Hold them for me, I'll be back to get them soon," she said as a officer came through the door with a snarling Growlithe.

Ellie raised up her hands as the officer advanced and soon had her in cuffs. She was lead out to the squad car and forced into the backseat as the officer began to complain about Team Rocket. She just stared as the passed through the city to the police station. Surely she could get Lance to come and bail her out after explaining everything and then she could go get him to get her actual clothes and she could leave and put this whole mess behind her. Maybe she would go traveling again. She obviously needed to go home but who says she couldn't go the scenic route? Perhaps she would finish up the gym challenge. It would be nice to beat the spoiled brat Whitney.

She sighed as the came to a stop. It really bothered her. Obviously some one had to have told Archer about her. Maybe it was Proton but she didn't even think he knew. After all he did seem rather nice despite being in Team Rocket. She clenched her teeth as the officer led her through the door and was led to an empty cell. She passed the time trying to make her decision and thinking about whether or not to call her parents when she got out. After all they had added money into her account so maybe they were worried about her even if she didn't think they would be.

Eventually a new officer came and let her make a phone call. She quickly dialed Lance's private number she had long since memorized. He did say to call him if she had any problems. It rang a while and Ellie waited patiently. After all, Lance was the champion and he was bound to be busy after all these Team Rocket incidents.

"Hello?" Lance's masculine voice answered finally.

"Er, Lance? It's Elizabeth," she said unsure.

"Why are you calling me. I have every god damn person in Johto and Kanto calling me about Goldenrod," Lance said growling.

"Um about that...I'm kinda of sitting here in the Goldenrod police department. I need help but first I need you to send someone to get my stuff out of this building. Team Rocket's 'boss' has been using the place as a hideout and all of my personal things are stuck there. Also, Lyra is here taking care of everything so I don't think you need to worry," Ellie said. Lance sighed.

"I don't even want to know. Alright I'll fly my Dragonite out there. I was about to head there anyway. Give me directions to the building," Lance said after a long silence. Ellie smiled even though Lance couldn't see and proceeded to give directions. He promised to be here soon and hung up the phone. She was fingerprinted and was sent back to her room to wait for the champion.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Actually...I'm thinking I should up the rating to T because of this chapter. =\<p>

What do you think? Also this story is no where near finished. (:


	28. Chapter 28

Beginning note: Italics is a pokemon talking to Ellie via telepathy.

* * *

><p>Ellie stepped out of the closet wearing her old purple skirt and light purple shirt. She slipped off those ridiculous Team Rocket boots and slipped back in to her converses. She still had a faint red mark on her neck but she was just glad to be done with this whole mess. Nearly being killed had opened her eyes to a lot of things and she was set to make things right.<p>

She finally noticed Lance staring up at her.

"Where did that come from?" he said, pointing to her neck. She rubbed the mark slowly.

"Well, Archer found out and apparently he makes his Houndoom strangle anyone he doesn't like," Ellie replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Lance said as he got a far-off look in his eyes.

"Go do your champion stuff. I need to pick up my pokemon and get on with my life. Besides, Lyra made Team Rocket disband...so it's okay," Ellie said with a forced smile. Lance just sighed.

"I don't believe they are gone for good...be careful out there okay? I don't particularly want to answer to your Grandpa," he replied before walking out the door with a wave.

Ellie looked at the black fabric in her hand and wondered what she should do with it. She really never wanted to wear black all over ever again. She liked her colors and black was just depressing. She shrugged to herself and dump them in a nearby trash can and walked out the door. She hurried along as fast as possible. She had already let her pokemon wait for the hour it took for Lance to fly here. She knew they had to be worried sick. She knew she was about them.

When she finally arrived she waited in line, resisting the urge to push everyone aside.

"Hello, how may- Oh it's you," the nurse said.

"Um, please don't think bad of me," Ellie said, hanging her head. The nurse crossed her arms and motioned for another nurse to take her place.

"Come with me," she said to Ellie. Ellie just nodded and followed the nurse to the back rooms. The nurse opened the door and she was surprised to see two huge blue arms wrap around her in a tight hug. Ariana soon followed along with Hazel. Luna found her hand and began to rub up against it.

"Okay guys," Ellie said laughing as they enjoyed the group hug.

She didn't realize that Nurse Joy had released a tall green and white feminine pokemon.

_"Ah...you are a brave young child," _a calm voice came out of no where. Ellie jumped.

-"Who said that?" she said panicking.

_"I mean you no harm. My trainer just wishes to know that you are a good person. My name is__Gardevoir...Turn around child," _the voice continued. Ellie turned to see who was talking to her and stared shock.

"You are really pretty," Ellie said, offering a smile. The voice laughed.

_"Thank you. I do come from your native region. Such a nice place, Hoenn...I wish to go back some day," _Gardevoir said.

"Uh how do you know I was born in Hoenn?" Ellie asked.

_"I'm sorry...I was prying in thoughts I had no business seeing...I wish I could say more but I'm afraid you will begin to feel the effects of our conversation soon...They are not so pleasant for humans who aren't use to it," _Gardevoir replied. Suddenly Ellie could that the physic pokemon had left her mind and was rewarded with a dull headache.

The nurse and the pokemon seemed to be communicating and Ellie decided to socialist with her pokemon until the Nurse came over and handed her pokeballs.

"I'm truly sorry. You must have been through a lot. I'm sure I can manage to get you a room...if you want to stay over night," the nurse said. Ellie gently grabbed her pokeballs and returned all of her pokemon with the promise of letting them out soon.

"I would love that," Ellie said offering a smile.

"Also, I need to make a call...can you lead me to a telephone?" Ellie added quickly. The nurse nodded and led her outside into the lobby. She stopped a moment to give Ellie back her ID and a room key. She then led Ellie to the back room with a telephone.

"Go right ahead, dial 9 then the number," the nurse said before leaving.

Ellie did so and held her breath as the phone rang. She was even more nervous then when she called Lance to come and bail her out.

"Hello?" a slightly tired sounding voice came from the other side of the line.

"Mom?" Ellie asked unsure.

"Ellie? Is that really you?" the voice exclaimed causing Ellie to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah," Ellie replied.

"I can't believe it. Where are you? Where have you been? What were you thinking! You are in so much trouble young lady!" Ellie's mom said talking rapidly.

"Harold, it's Ellie!" her mom called out away from the phone.

"Are you serious! Tell her to get her butt right here now," a distant yet distinctive male voice came.

"If you want me to come back...I will. After I get all the badges. I don't even want to take the trip up to the League! I just want to prove to myself I can do it! I even have four really strong pokemon with me now!" Ellie exclaimed before her mom or dad got say anything else.

"Only four? Honey, you left behind a full team plus some. Perhaps we should send you that Dratini back to you. Hm, what pokemon do you have on hand?" her mother said. Ellie sighed knowing what came next was not going to be ok.

"Feraligator, Ampharos, Delcatty, and a Marowak," Ellie said.

"Not one dragon? Shame on you Elizabeth Marie!" her mother said, her tone slowly rising.

"I've told you before! I don't like dragons and they don't like me! I'm not training them! I don't care if my grandfather is a famous dragon master or if you and dad train them! I like my pokemon and I'm not giving them up!" Ellie replied her tone already above what was acceptable. Her mother sighed.

"Fine. You want to keep them? Get your lousy badges and come challenge Clair. If you beat her with your stupid non-dragons then we will think about accepting your decision! Don't think we are going to help you again!" her mother yelled before hanging up the phone. Ellie stretched.

"Well, that could have gone worst," she said to herself, hanging the phone back on the receiver.

She dug through her bag and let out Luna to walk with her. She felt lonely not having anyone with her. Perhaps when she got to Ecruteak she would ask Zuki if she knew where to find Chloe. She had to apologize to the poor girl after just running out. She felt bad about it but it seemed necessary at the time. She wondered why she had just gone along with whatever she was told to do in Team Rocket. It nearly got her kill back with Archer but she didn't think twice about it no matter how weird the request was. She noticed she was lingering when Luna suddenly meowed and rubbed her head against Ellie's hand.

"Okay, I'm going..." Ellie said with a smile before walking back in the lobby. The nurse who had Gardevoir was sitting behind the desk looking out on the now empty lobby. Gardevoir was close by watching the news on the television. Gardevoir waved.

_"Ah young Ellie...Tell me...do you know a man named...Alex? Sorry the connection...isn't strong..it seems your mind is in a state of unrest..." _that calm voice came igniting Ellie's headache once again. Ellie just nodded as Gardevoir didn't seem to let the nurse on their conversation.

_"Hmm...be wary of him. I can't put my finger on it but something seems off about him..." _Gardevoir warned before turning her attention back on the television. Ellie looked at her confused but the presence of Gardevoir was gone from her mind.

When did Gardevoir meet Alex? Come to think of it was Alex even in Goldenrod? She didn't remember seeing him in the tower and surely if he had been there he would have chased after her while she was running away from Archer. That was really odd. All Team Rocket members were to be station in Goldenrod. She shook her head. Perhaps he had been in the underground and she was just over reacting. He probably moved on with his life and left Goldenrod. Perhaps he even went back to Blackthorn. After all, why should she care. She hated his guts. Yup, she defiantly hated his guts.

She walked out the door all the way to the gym. Luna kept away most of the people after freezing one guy's foot to the ground for stepping on her paw. Luna and Ellie had to run away to keep away from the guy's persistent yelling about her mangy pokemon.

"Don't worry Luna, you don't have mange," Ellie said with a little grin. Luna just held up her head higher and kept walking until they got to the Goldenrod gym. They stepped inside and Ellie signed themselves up for a gym match. The list was surprisingly smaller then the and Ellie had only a three day wait. She couldn't wait to beat Whitney and now that she knew what was coming she could better prepare for it.

However, that would come later. Ellie owed a lot to her pokemon and they were going to have fun today. Ellie already had the perfect place and she had a feeling her team was going to love it. Ellie smiled at Luna and told her to come on and keep walking much to the surprise of Luna. They went out onto Route 35 and kept walking. A few trainers tried to battle her but she politely turned them down and kept walking. The more persistent ones got the threat of having Luna freeze then into a popsicle and they soon left her alone.

Luna still followed even when they got to a big building and walked inside.

"Luna! Guess where we are?" Ellie said with a kind smile on her face. Luna just shook her head.

"The park!" Ellie answered for her excitedly.

"Deeel!" Luna replied just as excited as Ellie and ran forward. Ellie shook her head and laughed at the sudden kitten like display. She ran after her excited pokemon while people stared.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter then recent chapters. I just couldn't think of doing anything else in this chapter. After all, a lot of important information is leaked out. Such as Ellie's grandpa and you are introduced to her parents...among other things such as the Gardevoir who may or may not be important later on.<p>

Erm...expect a new Pokemon for Ellie very very soon and a reappearance of a past character! No, she isn't getting a bug pokemon. .

This chapter comes late because last Saturday night I lost my internet so I couldn't post this chapter last Sunday. There's probably only going to be two chapters this week.


	29. Chapter 29

When they got to the actual park Ellie avoided other trainers and found a spot to nest so to speak. She released her other pokemon who looked confused but were soon excited to know that they were given the day off to play in the park. They however stayed close to Ellie and played. Ellie found this a little odd but let it slide and found a nice place to sit on the ground. The pokemon played with each other, mainly chasing each other around and tackling each other to which Nila had the advantage of being the biggest of all four.

When a boy came up asking for a battle she just looked at her pokemon. She wasn't going to force them to do something they didn't want. After all it had been a long day and the sky was beginning to darken just a tad. Hazel, surprisingly, stepped up and held her bone in her hand. The boy sent out his own pokemon which Hazel quickly dispatched. The boy looked disappointed and tried to hand her prize money but she quickly turned it down.

"You, girl!" a female voice called out. Ellie turned her attention to the woman and the tiny girl around 9 hanging on to the woman's shirt.

"Yes?" Ellie replied unsure what this woman wanted with her. Ariana stepped protectively in front of Ellie.

"My little girl wants a pokemon..." the woman began.

"A Growlithe! Growlithe!" the little girl cut in.

"However, I don't have any pokemon and I haven't even seen this supposed Growlithe thingy," the woman finished giving a sharp glance towards the little girl.

"Um, if I'm not mistaken Growlithe can be found in Route 36..." Ellie said.

"Oh wonderful. This thing exists. Can you please go with us and catch one for Charlotte," the woman said. The little girl's expression turned to pure bliss.

"Oh please, please please please," she said rapidly.

Ellie laughed. She looked at her pokemon.

"Do you mind? After we do this we will have to go back to the Pokecenter," she said. Her pokemon just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll do it... this way okay?" Ellie said, returning all of her pokemon. She walked onward making the duo follow her all the way out on the outskirts of Route 36. She dug through her bag and pulled out a few berries and let Luna out.

"Go look for...well you've never seen a Growlithe before. It's a orange dog with stripes and it has a tuft of hair and a fluffy tail...watch out it may spit fire. Make it run in this direction so Hazel can attack it. Tell it about delicious berries or something," Ellie told Luna. Luna looked at her and went ahead and did as told.

Ellie placed the berries on the ground and told the mother and daughter duo to be quiet while they waited. She released Hazel and told her be ready to attack at the sight of the orange dog. They waited and waited until Ellie soon grew bored. Hazel stood ready to attack and soon enough their patience was rewarded. A rustling sound came as a Growlithe pushed it's way out of the brush running from a now dirty Luna. Ellie thought with mild amusement that a bath was heading in Luna's direction after they got back.

"Hazel now!" Ellie said. Hazel looked back at her and nodded. Hazel rushed forward with bone in hand and hit the Growlithe hard. She quickly handed Charlotte a pokeball.

"Order Hazel to use False Swipe. Hazel listen to her," Ellie said, stepping back and pushing Charlotte forward.

"U-u-um..H-hazel. Use False Swipe!" Charlotte said, stumbling over the words. Hazel just commenced with the attack and hit the pokemon hard with it's claws.

"Now, Charlotte," Ellie said.

"Throw the pokeball," Ellie added quickly. Charlotte nearly dropped the pokeball but managed to throw it and hit the injured Growlithe on the head. Ellie held her breath as the pokemon was sucked into the ball and it shook back and forth until a sudden click.

She went over and picked up the pokeball and handed it to the girl.

"Here you go, one Growlithe..." Ellie said with a smile.

"Oh thank you. Oh thank you!" Charlotte said. Her mother was shaking her head.

"I've never understood why the big deal about pokemon but if dear Charlotte wants one then who am I to stop her. As long as you feed him and take care of him! I don't want you participating in battles either, young missy!" Charlotte's mother said, pointing a stern finger. Ellie gave the girl a understanding smile and told her to release the Growlithe so they may treat it.

Ellie dug through her bag for a Super Potion and handed it to the girl who fumbled with the pokeball before managing to get it open. Ellie quickly returned Hazel so the Growlithe wouldn't freak and watched as the girl tended to the fire pokemon's wounds. The pokemon was soon up and walking. It had already bonded with Charlotte and ended up being carried in her arms.

Ellie just had to smile. She remembered when she had received Luna. It was the best moment in her life. She figured she should feel the same way about her other pokemon but it was just different with Luna. Although a pet originally, Luna was her first pokemon and no one could take that special bond away. She imagined this Charlotte was going through the same thing.

"Oh my it is so late!" Charlotte's mother said.

"I must be getting you back into the city...you are staying in Goldenrod yes?" the woman said. Ellie nodded in response.

"At the pokecenter. You don't really have to do it...well you should probably take the Growlithe to the pokecenter to get checked out. I'm sure it's perfectly healthy but you need to take the pokemon for checkups regularly," Ellie added on.

"Ok, once we get back into National Park I have a car waiting," the woman said. Ellie raised an eyebrow. Not many people in Johto had cars and it was a serious luxury item. Mostly rich people had them because normal people would just rely on walking, biking, or pokemon transportation which was all much cheaper then owning a car and keeping it in running condition. Hell, flying on a pokemon was even faster then taking a car. It was no wonder cars weren't very popular among the masses. She supposed she should have expected such. Goldenrod has quite a few rich people in it. She was bound to run into one eventually.

Ellie let out Ariana to guide the way with her tail lighting up the path as the sky grew darker and darker. They eventually got back to Route 35 and into a black limousine. She kept out Ariana as a precaution even while sitting down and watching the little girl play with her new pokemon. As much as she would love to trust these people, she just didn't. She wondered if she would be able to trust anyone ever again. How could she if she was worried about Archer coming back to finish the job?

They got back to Goldenrod quickly without to many words exchanged.

"Thank you for the ride, Ma'am," Ellie said as they walked in the lobby. She waved before disappearing up the stairs to find her room. First order of business was to give a bath to a very disgruntle Luna who was trying to escape her. She had even managed to fire off a Ice Beam to freeze all the water in the bathtub.

"Luuuna! Come on. Do you wanna stay all nasty from your little forest trip?" Ellie said to the cowering Delcatty. She sighed at the lack of response and set to work melting the ice with straight hot water. It took a while but the traces of ice disappeared.

"You can either take a bath like a civilized being or I will have Nila spray you with water. Either way you are getting wet," Ellie warned as she turned the water to a more suitable temperature. She filled it up about halfway and Luna peeked her head in and walked into the bathroom with head hanging down.

"Aww I know. Poor kitty doesn't like water," Ellie said picking up the now pouting pokemon and placing her in the water. Ellie dug through the set of cabinets and found a bottle of pokemon shampoo and set to work on Luna. Luna hissed at her but didn't try to bite or anything so Ellie continued with the bath.

Eventually Ellie picked up the soaking wet Luna in a towel and helped her out of the tub.

"Don't you dare run away. I've got to dry your coat," Ellie said taking the towel and beginning to dry off the Delcatty. Luna growled at this and ran away as soon as Ellie was done. Ellie could just imagine her other pokemon making fun of the still damp Luna and laughed at this. She drained the water and started up a shower. Nila walked in and turned her head away at the half-naked Ellie.

"Oh you silly goose. Do you want a shower to?" Ellie said, giggling at her pokemon's reaction. Nila nodded.

"Let me shower first, there's not enough room for the both of us and I actually wanna clean. You just want to be in the water," Ellie said sticking out her tongue and shooing Nila away. She finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. After she was done she let Nila play in the water for a while and all of them went to bed. Ellie closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

_A dark room. Silence all around, the only sound being a beating heart coming from herself. She started to breath heavier and heavier as it felt like something was restricting her throat. A green and white figure came into the picture and began to warn her over and over about Alex with no stop as the __pressure on her throat grew and grew. She began to run around the room trying to find a way to escape and was faced with a terrifying Dragonite who seemed even bigger then Dragonites were suppose to be. It lashed out and prepared to attack her._

_ The scene changes and a younger version of herself is standing with a young Bagon. The Bagon plays with her and Luna for a while before attack the poor normal type and knocking out the pet. It turns on Ellie and begins to attack drawing nearer and nearer-_

Ellie woke up with a start, her heart racing way faster then normal and possibly healthy.

"Just a bad dream, just a bad dream," she told herself. She rubbed her throat and couldn't believe just earlier today she was almost killed and was a member of Team Rocket. She sighed to herself and told herself that she wasn't a bad person. After all she was doing it in order to help bring down Team Rocket even if she never really did anything but participate in the horrible activities taking place.

She listened to the steady breathing of her pokemon and wondered if they were dreaming. Some recent science had suggested that Pokemon had dreams she had even heard a scientist far far away was working on a way to harness the energy of dreams. She thought it was an interesting idea to be able to see what your pokemon dreamed about. Maybe they relived battles over and over. Maybe they just dreamed of meeting other pokemon and playing games. Maybe they even dreamed about being back in the wild away from humans.

She laughed quietly and told herself she was silly to be thinking about such things. She closed her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. After all, she had to come up with something to do tomorrow. She couldn't just laze around even if she wanted to. Both her pokemon and she would get really bored very quickly. Perhaps she would go shopping and try to find another Teddiursa bag for sale. She tried to remembered what store she had gotten it but her world went blank before she could remember as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is more of a filler chapter than anything...<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Ellie walked out of the door of the pokecenter with Luna by her side. Today was the day of her gym match and she was determined to win this time. The last few days had been spent getting to know Gardevoir who Ellie learned preferred to be called Aila. Ellie thought it was a beautiful name and Aila had explained her first trainer had given it to her.

This had made Ellie curious so she asked about it and Aila told her about how her first trainer traveled all around Hoenn, even making it to the pokemon league, but when they went to Johto together he mysteriously disappeared and her pokeball was left at the pokemon center. She told Ellie that a kind nurse there took her in and even taught her how to help heal pokemon. She wasn't as useful as a Chansey or Blissey but she did the best she could.

Ellie sighed, wondering why any person would ever abandoned such a nice pokemon. However, there were other manners to deal with. She couldn't just zone out in the middle of a gym match. That was just asking to lose and Ellie had no such idea. She was going to beat that snotty pink haired gym leader even if the gym leader cried. Luna gently bit Ellie in order to get her trainer to pay attention. She had almost walked right past the gym. Ellie pat the pokemon on the head and walked through the doors, drawing a deep breath.

Ellie was lead through the doors, the familiar paintings on the wall greeted her although she was surprised to see an addition of a Skitty painting. She just laughed quietly. Obviously Whitney had been taken with Luna enough to start obsessing over Skitties. She straightened up as Whitney walked in and waited for the usually 'trying to imitate the challenger' talk that all Gym Leaders gave.

"Don't judge my pokemon by their cuteness! They are really strong!" Whitney said jumping up and giving a peace sign. Ellie rolled her eyes and sent Luna forward.

Less then ten minutes later, Ellie walked out with a new badge. Luna had slightly injured her leg so Ellie had Ariana out beside her. She felt much safer with a pokemon by her side in the streets. The hardest part of the entire battle was getting the badge afterward. Whitney wouldn't stop crying so eventually Ellie just left and went to the front desk. The receptionist apologized and went to get Whitney. Whitney handed her over the badge with a smug look on her face and still watery

eyes. It took everything in Ellie's power not to laugh at the childish gym leader.

"Amphy~" Ariana said happily. Ellie smiled at her pokemon and rubbed her head. She was sad she would have to say goodbye to Aila but she needed to get a move on. She didn't feel safe staying in one place anymore. She felt like someone was watching her all the time and it honestly scared her more then anything she had ever experience. She sighed as she realized it was way to late to leave for Ecruteak. She would just have to wait till the morning and spend one last night at the pokecenter.

Ariana turned suddenly and so did Ellie, curious to what her pokemon had seen. Ariana nudged her forward and began to walk fast. Ellie was confused but followed her pokemon even as they broke out into a run. Obviously Ariana had seen something she didn't like and Ellie wasn't about to find out who or what it was. A few people look at them like they were crazy but eventually they got back to the pokecenter. She stopped at one of the many sofas and took a seat to catch her breath.

She smiled and gave a quick kiss on the forehead to Ariana for making her run. She would rather not be cornered by something she didn't want to. Archer would be hiding out but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have someone to do his dirty work. Not to mention Aila's warning about Alex played over and over in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Ellie just shook her head and walked up the many stairs to her room in the Pokecenter. She didn't feel like going back outside of the Pokecenter and she could always make preparations for tomorrow. She already had restocked up on supplies so that was already done. She just had to find a way to pack everything. She was glad she had already sent ahead a few of her shopping items to her home. She would only hope they would get to who they were meant to go. She quickly gave her pokeballs to the nurse to heal and sat back down.

It didn't take long for the nurse to call her back to pick up her pokemon. There was hardly anybody in here. Luckily Ellie had chosen the pokecenter out of the way and not the one that most people go to. It was near impossible to get into the one in the middle of town. She let out Luna and put the rest of her pokeballs back in her bag. She felt safer with two pokemon, well actually she would feel better to have them all out but there wasn't enough room on the street and she had to go get food for all of them. Luckily for her there was a pokemon friendly restaurant just around the corner that had take out.

A few minutes later she was walking out with bags of food. She couldn't believe how much it was taking to feed all of her pokemon. She never use to have to worry about that kind of stuff and she usually only fed Luna before she left on this journey to prove herself. Not to mention that was before Luna evolved and got a bigger appetite. Now she had four fully evolved pokemon to feed and it was taking a chunk out of her money. She supposed she would have to start battling again soon in order to earn some. Even the money she got for beating Whitney wasn't a lot.

Ellie would just have to worry about it later. Ariana helped by carrying a bag and Luna led the way, ready to attack if needed. They safely made it back to the pokecenter and Ellie headed for a sofa and table. There wasn't enough room in her room to eat comfortably, there was barely enough room to stand with everyone out and about. She quickly let out the remainder of her pokemon and distributed the food. Of course everyone got to eating right away. She had learned long ago not to get in the way of her girls eating. It was like committing suicide which happened to not be on her agenda.

Once everyone was done eating and full they made their way upstairs. She didn't see the point of making them go back to their pokeballs for a few minutes even if it was easier. The group made their way without to many problems. A few stairs here and there by passing trainers but they didn't bother. She unlocked the door and they flooded into the small room. took her a while but she managed to get everything into her traveling bag. The Teddiursa bag had long since been abandoned. It didn't suit her at all and she wanted little reminder of her time spent in Team Rocket.

In fact the only thing she kept was Hazel, but that was because she couldn't bare leave the pokemon that very well may have saved her life back there with Archer. Finally it was time for bed and the all crawled into the bed with the exception of Nila. Ellie had made Nila a bed in the floor as there was no way the huge Feraligator would be able to fit on a tiny bed with Ellie. Originally Ellie had tried to sleep on the pallet on the floor but Nila had picked her up and sat her on the bed. Ellie dismissed all thoughts and fell asleep.

Ellie woke up in the morning to a cheerful sunny day. It was a perfect day to get to Ecruteak. She gently awoke all of her pokemon and returned all of them but Nila. Nila hadn't got any exercise in a while expect for battling and that made Ellie feel like she was favoring Luna over everyone else. So, Ellie had put in place a rotation system. It was only fair after all. Nila seemed just delighted to be able to be out and walking around just like she did all the time as a Totodile.

Ellie yawned and got ready quickly. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a quickly made ponytail marked her as a traveling trainer. Honestly she only really cared whenever she was going up against a gym leader. After all, you didn't want to look like a bum while facing some of the strongest trainers in Johto. Although so far Ellie hadn't been impressed with said trainers. She sighed and walked out the door with bag strapped across her shoulders. She had spent long enough in Goldenrod and she was ready to leave.

First thing Ellie noticed was the loud chatter coming from downstairs. She looked over at Nila but the pokemon just shrugged and began to walk down the stairs. Ellie quickly followed and was surprised to see a bunch of trainers out and about. It didn't help when everything went silent and everyone stared at her.

"There she is!" one girl cried out. Suddenly she was swarmed by people. Nila pushed her back gently and stood guard.

"You're Lance's girlfriend! Oh you are so lucky. He is so dreamy~" a female voice said.

Ellie's mouth dropped.

"When did this happen?" She said, staring in shock at the crowd. Aila looked at her from across the room.

_"It seems that a news reporter has been following you and taking pictures. It is all over the news, young Ellie," _Aila said using telepathy.

_"It seems they have the idea that you and the champion are an item," _Aila added noticing the still confused look on Ellie's face.

"I am not dating Lance. Now back away so I can leave or else I will have Nila here freeze you to death," Ellie said, her voice growing cold and a scary look flashed upon her face.

Most of the people around just stared at her until she nodded at Nila. Nila just shrugged and started up an Ice Beam, causing the mass of people to disappear. She stared at the TV and was surprised to see her face on it. There was even a picture of she and Lance talking after coming out of the restaurant. She supposed it did look odd for them to both be dressed up coming out of a fancy restaurant in the middle of Goldenrod. You couldn't even see Alex in the picture which made it worst.

"Any information regarding this woman is welcomed," the newscaster said before signing off.

_"Good luck, you are going to need it. Be careful, the nurse wouldn't let the reporters inside but they are everywhere outside," _ Aila warned. Ellie threw up her hands. She just wanted to get this journey over with so she could prove to her parents she was worth something even without their stupid dragons. Lance and she weren't even friends. Lance viewed her as a tool and she viewed him as a tyrant. The only reason she had called him was because he owed her one. If it wasn't for him then she would have never been near jail.

She peaked out the window and saw that Aila was right. The reporters were everywhere. She wondered how she would get out of that mass of people. She didn't exactly want it on the news that she was a crazy psychopath. She was about to give up and go back and hide in her room when a familiar voice called out as the door opened.

"Need any help?" the older woman's voice said. Ellie's face lite up as she realized the woman had a bodyguard with her.

"Little Charlotte is waiting for you in the limo. We can get you out of Goldenrod. I just saw it on the news and knew they would be waiting to harass you. You just made my little girl so happy I couldn't leave you to those media dogs," the woman said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have mono and I haven't been feeling like anything I write is good enough. I finally got this chapter ready after inspiration struck 3 o clock in the morning at a friends house. I rushed home to finish it. The events of this chapter weren't originally planed but I figured someone would have noticed Ellie and Lance. After all he is the champion. Surely people would be out to get the scoop on him. Anyway enjoy.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Ellie and Nila sat down in the limousine. It hadn't taken long to get through the crowd with a towering pokemon and a bodyguard pushing everyone out of the way. She waved over at Charlotte who was clutching Growlithe. She seemed upset and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Charlotte's mother sat across from Ellie.

"Now dear, I do have a favor to ask you," Charlotte's mother asked pulling out a luxury ball. Ellie stared at the over the top ball, she had never seen one in person.

"I want you to take this pokemon. Charlotte here is not getting another fire type until she learns to control the one she has," the woman said. Ellie looked at her in shock.

"I can't just take a pokemon," Ellie said, surprised.

"Oh please! Mommy says that if you don't she will have to sell it to a complete stranger. I don't want that! At least if you have her then I can see her sometimes? You will come back and let me see her?" Charlotte said in a outburst as the car started to move. Charlotte's mother leaned over and placed the luxury ball in Ellie's hands.

"Just don't release that thing in here. I don't want a burnt limo," the woman said. Charlotte excited got up and made Ellie take something.

"It's a pokegear. I already programed my number in it so please call me and tell me how she is doing~" Charlotte said excitedly. Ellie knew exactly what the purple and white device was. She had begged for years for one and never did get one. Her parents said it would put ideas in her head and she didn't need such a thing to distract her.

"I really can't accept this," Ellie said holding both gifts.

"Nonsense, I'm not taking no for an answer," the woman said. Charlotte just nodded at Ellie and she clipped the pokeball on her belt and attached the pokegear to her bag.

"All the functions are already installed. I figured you would want the new purple one because you don't strike me as a person who likes pink~" Charlotte said happily.

"You are a very smart kid," Ellie said with a slight smile.

"Ah, are you heading to Ecruteak?" Charlotte's mother asked. Ellie nodded.

"Oh good. I figured so. We will take you so you can lose those icky reporters. I have some shopping to do in Ecruteak. Charlotte here saw the kimono girls on TV and now wants a kimono for herself," the woman replied.

Ellie plastered a smile on her face for the duration of the ride, secretly happy when they had arrived. She was dropped off at the pokecenter and waved goodbye after thanking the mother and child duo. She just couldn't believe how careless they were with money. Who gives a complete stranger a pokemon and a pokegear? Pokegears weren't cheap. Of course this was the rich she was talking about, who knew how their minds worked? Not to mention the luxury ball, those were ridiculously expensive.

She shrugged to herself and walked into the pokecenter and reserved her room. It wasn't late yet so she dropped off her heavy bag and walked to the dancing hall. She wondered if Chloe would be there, or if that one kimono girl would tell her where she could find Chloe. Nila followed happily behind her even if people were staring. She wondered if she would get in trouble for having such a big pokemon outside in a city. Then again, all the stares could be directed towards her. Ellie wondered how fast news traveled.

She entered and was surprised to see it mostly deserted with only a few people sitting at tables drinking tea. She wondered why many different functions this place served. She was glad to see the wood on the floor had been repaired from her battle. She hoped it hadn't cost much. All of a sudden a blonde blur came out of no where and tackled her into a hug, knocking them both on the ground. She was surprised to feel the soft fabric of a kimono brushing up against what skin was bare.

"Ouch...Chloe?" Ellie said with uncertainty.

"You idiot! I searched all over for you!" the blonde said quickly jumping to her feet and smoothing out the material.

"Uh, I had some business to attend to," Ellie said with a sigh. She should have seen that one coming. She did after all sneak in the middle of the night away from a hospital. Chloe looked at her and crossed her arms with a curious look on her face. One of the kimono girls came up and put a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Chloe just couldn't stop talking about you. You really impressed her. If I didn't know better I would bet she is upset she didn't battle you herself," the woman said. Chloe looked at the woman as if she was angry but didn't say anything. Even Ellie had to chuckle along with the woman.

"I'm Naoko," she said as a lone Espeon came up and began to rub against her hand.

"Oh is it really time to go prepare?" Naoko said before running off towards the door.

"Other way Naoko!" Chloe called out. Naoko turned around and bowed in apology before running backstage.

"She is so hopeless at directions," Chloe said.

"Why are you here in a kimono of all things?" Ellie asked.

"I work here to help prepare for performances," Chloe stated as if it was the most obvious thing. Ellie just rolled her eyes and Nila patted her on the head.

"You really should stay and watch!" Chloe said excitedly.

"If there is going to be a performance...wouldn't there be more people?" Ellie asked looking around the almost empty hall. Chloe hung her head and shook it.

"We don't get very good turnouts anymore...the tournament was a last ditch effort to get more young people evolved with traditions," Chloe said, whispering as if it was taboo.

"Well! What are we waiting for let's go get some seats. Can I let my pokemon out and let them watch?" Ellie asked with a grin. Chloe nodded eagerly and led her to a table which were now being dragged away to just leave cushions. Ellie let out all of her pokemon excluding the mysterious fire type in the luxury ball. She held it in her hand contemplating when a flying squirrel knocked it out of her hand. She recognize the pokemon as the one that girl had in the tournament.

She quickly grabbed the ball off of the floor.

"Did you get that thing where I think you got it..." Ellie said staring at it.

"Oh yes! Zuki filed a complaint with the police department and they took away her trainer's rights. We had to go through some paperwork but all of her pokemon were adopted. I got this cute little girl~ Her name is Topaz," Chloe said beaming as the Emolga landed on her shoulder.

"And besides, I think I want to know where you got a luxury ball of all things!" Chloe said suddenly looking at the object in her hands.

"Some woman gave it to me for helping her daughter catch a pokemon, I don't know what kind of pokemon is in it so I don't think this is the time to find out. All I know is that it's a fire type," Ellie said with a slight shrug.

"Maybe it's a Vulpix, or a rare pokemon from Unova...ooh maybe it's a huge Blaziken!" Chloe said jumping up and down. Ellie rolled her eyes and sat down with her pokemon surrounding her. All had their attention on the stage after Ellie explained what was going on, that is except for Luna who had her priorities of sleeping on a soft cushion.

Chloe and Ellie watched as the lights dimmed and only a single spot line shone on the center of the stage. All a person appeared on stage. 6 more soon joined her on stage and soon they released pokeball's with their respected Eevee evolutions. She stared at the later two who owned a Glaceon and Leafeon. She had always thought that there were only five kimono girls. She wanted to ask Chloe about it but was silenced as the kimono girls opened their fans and began to dance. It was so beautiful that she had no words to describe it.

Way to soon the performance was over and Chloe grabbed her hand dragging her up and away, back stage. Her pokemon followed even Luna who was awoken by Nila. A couple of the girls were standing around wiping sweat off of their faces with towels. The Glaceon she saw eairler came up and passed by a rather mean looking woman passed by.

"That's Yuki...um she seems rather cold just like her pokemon but she is rather nice once you get to know her," Chloe whispered.

"When did the kimono girls get new additions?" Ellie asked.

"Oh they are just visiting, today is actually their last time preforming. Haruko is the other girl. She is the one with a Leafeon. She is really nice and cares about nature a lot," Chloe said with a smile, waving to the passing Haruko.

Chloe pat Ellie on the shoulder and walked away telling Ellie that she was changing into more comfortable clothes. Ellie returned all of her pokemon except for Nila who was unsuccessfully trying to lure a Vaporeon into a conversation. Ellie crossed her arms as Chloe came back wearing a skirt and a jacket that stopped above her belly button with an equally short shirt underneath with laced up boots.

"So anyway Ellie, you never told me you were dating a stud like the champion," Chloe said with a giggle. Ellie looked away.

"I'm not, he is just an old...acquittance. I got into some trouble and needed his help," Ellie replied.

"Oh really. What about that fancy dress you were wearing coming out of the top couple's restaurant in Goldenrod," Chloe retorted with a sly grin. Ellie narrowed her eyes at Chloe, she sure was stubborn.

"That was a friendly get together and nothing more. I didn't even know the name of the restaurant," she replied with a wave of the hand. Chloe's shoulder's slumped.

"Aw no fun. Anyway, let's grab a bite to eat and go check out that new pokemon of yours. Honestly, people really shouldn't bother you much here. It's mainly older folks who would just give you a smile and say how cute a couple you two make. No crazy Lance fangirls here," Chloe said with a grin.

Ellie returned the grin and laughed

. "I thought I was never going to get out of Goldenrod alive," she said sarcastically.

"Actually Nila would have taken care of most of them," she added giving the mentioned pokemon a hug. They walked out after biding farewell to the kimono girls and walked to what Chloe said was the best place to eat. Luckily for Ellie they served cheeseburgers and other foods she was well acquainted with. They got a place to sit down and a cute waiter came and took their order, after looking over Chloe and Ellie both with caused them to giggle uncontrollably.

They had decided to wait to feed their pokemon until they got to an open field. What better way to win a pokemon over them food. Ellie sure knew food was the way to her heart. As they walked to the outskirts of town Ellie held the luxury ball in her hand protectively. Chloe was holding bags of pokemon food along with Nila. Much to Ellie's surprise they wouldn't let her touch one bag. They came to a stop and Ellie took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. She had to figure out just what she was dealing with. She took another deep breath and touched the center of the ball. The light blinded her for a second and she stood there to take in her new pokemon.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for not updating last week. Ugh I'm so busy~ 3<p>

Anyway...just what is Ellie's new pokemon?


	32. Chapter 32

Ellie stared in shock as a barrage of Embers came her way. A graceful Ninetales stepped in front of her and absorbed the flames.

"Scarlet...wow you are so beautiful. Uh, thanks by the way," Ellie said with a smile. Scarlet turned and looked at her before glaring at the culprit. Ellie looked around to see what kind of pokemon she had gotten.

"A Charmander?" Chloe said.

Ellie stared at the Charmander. A few memories of Alex popped into her head but she did her best to subdue them and smile at the small pokemon.

"Hey there little girl," she said with a weak smile. Chloe gave her a confused glance but Ellie just dug through one of the bags Nila was holding and got out the pokefood. The Charmander gave her a cautious glance and ran up to snag the food out of hand before retreating.

Ellie sighed at the sight.

"Somehow I doubt this one came from Professor Oak's lab. Probably an illegal breeding chain," she said turning to Chloe.

"They have those?" Chloe asked. Ellie just laughed.

"You name it, they breed it. The conditions are horrible. Most newborns die more often than not. The ones that do survive usually have health problems. I need to get this Charmander checked out," Ellie replied crossing her arms as the pokemon ate greedily.

"How would you know?" Chloe asked. Ellie just shrugged and walk up to the Charmander.

She gently held out her hand and slowly proceeded to pat her head. The Charmander backed off and growled lightly.

"Tch. That lady probably had no clue who she was buying from," Ellie muttered.

"Hey there little Charmander. I'm not going to hurt you. Those mean people are gone and will never be able to come near you. If you don't trust me why not my pokemon?" Ellie said with a small smile. She reached down and slowly let out her pokemon one by one. Earlier before they ate she has returned them all save for Nila so that there would be room for everyone.

She handed Nila a bowl of food with directions to it to be handed to the tiny red pokemon. Her other pokemon tried to engage the newcomer with little success at it grabbed the food from Nila and ran a safe distance. She shrugged as Chloe laughed.

"How about a battle?" Ellie said, with a slight smirk. She couldn't deny she had always wanted to battle Chloe and her pokemon.

"Four on four?" Chloe replied. Ellie nodded and they backed away, giving plenty of room with a battle field while still staying far enough away from the cautious Charmander.

Ellie called out to Luna who quickly ran up baring her teeth at Chloe. Chloe just chuckled and sent out Ruby. The Persian yawned and sketched out ignoring Luna.

"Luna use sing. If the kitty cat wants to sleep we'll let her," Lily said. Luna opened her mouth and let out a beautiful tune but Chloe had no plans to let her pokemon sleep.

"Screech!" Chloe demanded. Ruby complied letting out a horrible nose that had Luna on the ground hiding her head and Ellie covering her ears with her hand. Even Chloe flinched but the attacked worked. Ruby was still standing wide awake.

"Ice Beam!" Ellie said. Luna complied, letting out a massive beam of ice which hit Ruby directly.

"Use Thunderbolt, Ruby!" Chloe yelled. Ruby shook off a few ice shards and began to gather electricity.

"Luna use Thunderbolt as well!" Chloe and Ellie both had to leap out of the way to avoid the explosion that occurred as the two electric attacks met. Electricity hung in the air and Ariana came closer in order to soak some of it up. Topaz, Chloe's Emolga did the same, gliding over head.

Both Ruby and Luna at this point were panting, obviously both taking damage from the mini explosion.

"Dig, Luna!" Ellie said, trying to keep calm. She was trembling in excitement. The last time she battled for fun seemed so long ago. Luna complied and hurried up to create a hole which she disappeared into.

"Be careful Ruby," Chloe said.

"Luna when you come up, use Blizzard to finish it!" Ellie said with a slight smile. She watched as both Ruby and Chloe seemed to be on the lookout.

"Now!" Ellie yelled. Luna popped out of the ground, flecks of dirt and rock spreading across the grass. Chloe yelled something but it was to late as Luna opened her mouth, unleashing a frightening cold Blizzard at close range. Luna didn't even turn to look, but instead just walked over to Ellie with a happy expression as the Persian laid frozen on the makeshift battle field of charred grass. Chloe just smiled.

"Ah wait, I'll have Luna unfreeze her...Luna use Heal Bell on Ruby," Ellie said. Luna complied sending off gentle waves with a audible ring. The Persian thawed out but was still knocked unconscious.

"Thanks!" Chloe said. She returned Ruby and sent out an Azumarill. Ellie recognized it to be Sapphire.

"Hm, Nila come here!" Ellie called. Nila walked over and Ellie realized that the Charmander had come closer in curiosity after eating all of the food. She smiled and waved before turning her attention back to the battle.

The battle between Nila and Sapphire was much less eventful as they just swapped water attacks with little damage to each other. Eventually the trainers tried a few attacks and Ellie was disappointed to learn that Ice Beam had even less of an effect thanks the ability the Azumarill had. It went on like this till finally Ellie got mad and ordered Nila to use Slash, effectively knocking out the smaller pokemon.

"2 down, 2 more to go!" Ellie said with a smile. Chloe just stuck out her tongue in response. Ellie was happy to notice that the Charmander had gotten even close to the group along with her other pokemon who were waiting for their turn.

"Alright! Um, Hazel come on out!" Ellie said, looking at her two remaining pokemon. She decided to save Ariana for the final battle. Chloe sent out her Emolga and Ellie silently cursed under her breath.

The battle didn't last long due to the fact that Hazel's attacks wouldn't hit and the pesky Topaz had learn Aerial Ace. Hazel was down for the count and Ellie quickly returned her with a kiss on Hazel's pokeball. Ellie sent back Luna to the field and it didn't take long for Topaz to fall to her icy attacks. Finally it was Ariana's turn against none other then Scarlet.

Ellie looked at Scarlet in awe. Sure she had been cute as a Vulpix but now as a Ninetales she was beautiful. She had always admired Ninetales from afar and it was no different as she got to see one up close. She couldn't believe her luck. It was a pretty even match as the two pokemon swapped attacks back in forth at an amazing speed. Despite this, the match had to end as Scarlet accidentally set a large patch of grass on fire. Nila quickly extinguished it but by time it was over all of them were exhausted so they decided to end it in a draw, even if Ellie was winning.

Ellie looked down at the Charmander who had in fact clutched on to her skirt without her realizing.

"Aw, hi there. You know, I was thinking while we were battling...but isn't Sienna a nice name for you? I promise I won't let any hurt you again," Ellie said, sticking out her hand. Newly named Sienna gradually grabbed it and Ellie returned all of her pokemon and Chloe did the same. They walked back to the pokecenter and healed up their pokemon.

"Why don't you stay at my house?" Chloe asked.

"I kind of already reserved my room here," Ellie said, with a shrug.

"Aw, that's okay. At least come for dinner. Oh, maybe I should call my parents to let them know first," Chloe said before running off leaving Ellie to stand awkwardly in a room full of people.

She turned to Nurse Joy and they had a short conversation about her Charmander's health. It seemed the pokemon was a little underweight and Nurse Joy gave her some vitamins to give Sienna. Ellie thanked her for her help and clipped her pokeballs back onto her belt. Chloe came up grabbed her own and Ellie's hand and started to run out of the door saying that it was okay and that she could.

Ellie had to chuckle a bit at Chloe's behavior as they ran all the way to her house which seemed to be pretty close to the Dance Hall. Once they got there Ellie apologized for intruding but Chloe's mother pat her on the back and said it was okay.

"Mom here use to be a chef for humans and pokemon alike. No one can resist her cooking!" Chloe said proudly. They introduced themselves and Ellie asked if it was okay to let out her pokemon.

Chloe quickly let out her own and Ellie followed suit. The house was big enough that even Nila fit comfortably. Chloe took her hand once again and led Ellie to her room were she ranted about kimonos, pokemon, and even the beautiful kimono girls. To Ellie's dismay, she found herself being coerced into wearing a kimono. She stood uncomfortable in such clothing, it having been a while since she had worn one. She disliked the feeling as Chloe did her hair and put some ornament in it.

Chloe quickly put on own herself, and Ellie admire her skill. She had to have help with her own. Chloe did her hair and quickly grabbed Ellie's hand once more as she led them out. Chloe's parents were happy to see their daughter getting along and took pictures of the two and Ellie tried her best in order to smile. Eventually they were made to take a picture in the kimonos and one of all their pokemon. She had to admit the pictures did look nice. The interior of Chloe's house seemed to be from the old period where everyone wore kimonos after all. So they fit in nicely.

To Ellie's relief Chloe's mother said dinner was almost done and Chloe led her back upstairs to get her out of the kimono. After all, they didn't want to get such expensive cloth dirty with food and Ellie for one defiantly didn't trust herself not to. She found herself sitting at a small table with cushions everywhere on the floor for their pokemon. She noticed that the only pokemon that Chloe's parents seemed to have was a Mr. Mime and a Gallade which had their own seats at the table.

Ellie noticed that Sienna seemed to be scared so she grabbed the food for the Charmander and sit Sienna in her lap. Making sure that Sienna took her vitamin and didn't burn anything with her flaming tail. She was quiet most of the time, just smiling and answering questions politely as she studied the scene before her. Chloe and her parents had a great relationship, laughing and joking around with another. It kind of made Ellie jealous that she didn't have such a relationship with her own parents but she shook off the bad feeling.

"Oh that's right! Ellie, will you escort me to Olivine?" Chloe said with a smile. Both of Chloe's parents and Ellie just stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?" they all three said at the same time. Chloe just smiled and began to explain what she just said. Ellie just stared with her mouth open. First a kimono and now she was being forced to take Chloe all the way to Olivine. Thankfully it didn't seem as if Chloe's parents were all for the idea either. Chloe was truly a scary person.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, it is finally up. The chapter that was due yesterday. Sorry about that, I kind of got distracted with Diablo 3...but now I shall try the Nuzlocke challenge... o3o;;<p>

It seems like it will be very difficult.

Well anyway...Chloe is scary. ;-;


	33. Chapter 33

"So you want me to take you all the way to Olivine, just so you can enter a contest?" Ellie said, frowning.

"Yup, now that Scarlet is evolved I'm sure we would do good in contests. I mean, the Johto Grand Festival is over for this year but I just want to try...and these two won't let me travel by myself. It's perfect! You need to head there anyway for your gym match right?" Chloe said, clapping her hands together.

Ellie paused. She couldn't exactly argue with that. She defiantly didn't want to go to Mahogany first. She also supposed it couldn't actually hurt to have Chloe along for the journey to Olivine. It would take 2 to 3 days at the most.

"It's fine with me. Once we get there and I get my badge I'm leaving for Cianwood. I can pick you back up on the way back from there and bring you back here before heading off to Mahogany," Ellie said, clutching Sienna close. The Charmander growled softly but didn't try to escape. Chloe's parents just looked at her like she shouldn't have said it.

"See, it's perfect! Please! Please...please!" Chloe said, giving her parents the puppy dog look, sticking her upper lip out.

"Fine, but we are getting you a pokegear before you go and you are to call us every night and every morning and as soon as you get to Olivine," Chloe's mom said, sighing at the display. Chloe got up and ran over to give both of her parents a big hug. Ellie just sat there.

"I need to have my gym battle here still, is there time?" she asked Chloe.

"The contest is in a week, and Mom here can get you in tomorrow," Chloe said, with a huge smile.

"Oh really? How I might ask?" Ellie asked confused. She was used to huge lines and a gym battle tomorrow didn't give her much time to prepare.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't mention that we own the Dance Hall. Morty is after the legendary pokemon and he needs the kimono girls on his side, so he does anything I ask. I do after all train the kimono girls. In fact, I use to be one myself," Chloe's mom said, giggling and hiding her face.

"Eh, that's awesome. How on earth you dance in those clothes I will never know though," Ellie said, with a polite smile on her face.

Chloe's mother just laughed.

"I'll go talk to him, I need to go out to the market and buy that pokegear for Chloe after all," she said before getting up and walking out the door. Ellie took nervously at Chloe's dad who seemed to be the quiet type.

"You two can go train, I'll clean up with Mr. Mime and Gallade," he said, in a gruff voice. Ellie seemed eager to comply as she snapped her fingers and her pokemon stood at attention, even the drowsy Luna.

"All right you guys, now that we have our stomachs full with delicious food. We need to train for our gym match tomorrow! Luna, you will be a valuable aspect. Normal type moves can't hit ghosts but ghost type moves can't hit normal types. Also, Morty doesn't need to know what tricks we have up our sleeves!" Ellie said, excitedly running out the door. Her pokemon, Chloe, and Chloe's pokemon all followed until they got back to the field which was still black from their earlier battle.

"That is a pretty good strategy, do any of your pokemon know psychic, ghost, or dark type moves?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Nila knows some dark type moves," Ellie replied.

"In his gym you can request how many pokemon you battle. I would suggest 2 pokemon each," Chloe stated sizing up Nila and Luna. Ellie just nodded.

"Yeah that would work. Okay, Nila you team up with Ariana. Luna you team up with Hazel and have some practice battles together. Do not seriously hurt one another, especially you two Nila and Ariana. Ariana, do not electrocute Nila please," Ellie said. She sat down and had Sienna come over and sit in her lap as she watched her pokemon go at each other.

Chloe had other plans then to just sit and watch. She was currently going over her pokemon and taking notes. Ellie watched as she started to give out orders to Scarlet who performed them with grace and ease. Ellie couldn't understand how such moves could be use to create something...mystical. Truly it took a different type of mindset to participate in contests. Ellie knew for sure she wouldn't be able to do that. Her whole life her mind had been geared to the most efficient way to battle and win. Never had she thought of how to look good while doing it.

Ellie turned her attention back to what her pokemon were doing, trying to ignore the display just a few feet away. It seemed to be going good, Ariana was lightly shocking Nila while Nila started to use her teeth as payback. Luna and Hazel were very playfully throwing attacks at one another. Ellie let out a short whistle and they stopped.

"Switch partners!" she said, with a small smile. It was now Ariana and Luna and then Hazel and Nila. Ellie looked down at Sienna who seemed to want to get into the action as well. Ellie just frowned. She couldn't very well pit the tiny thing against her other pokemon. It would be no contest and the tiny Charmander would just end up hurt. On the flip side, she would have to eventually train the pokemon. It would do no good to have a baby around all the time, as cute as the baby was. She had gym matches to worry about.

Ellie suddenly froze. Were gym matches all she was worried about? Surely that thought didn't just cross her mind. She had to care for her pokemon no matter what. Training was a given but the way she was pushing her pokemon scared her. She had almost been been killed just a few days ago and who knows what would have happened to her pokemon...and what did she do? She jumped into training almost nonstop. She frowned, angry at herself and sighed.

She clapped her hands and forced a smile on her face.

"Alright you guys. That's enough. Tomorrow is our gym match but after that we are taking a vacation in Olivine!" She said, much to the surprise to everyone there.

"I though you said you were going to Cianwood and challenging the gym leader there?" Chloe said, stopping what she was doing.

"Well, we could use a vacation...and I think I want to watch this contest to see what it is all about. I mean, your pokemon look beautiful. Perhaps I could study the contest to see if there is anything I could implement into my battling style," Ellie said, standing up.

"My pokemon and I have been through a lot. I carelessly forgot that and kept pushing them. They could use a break, but since your mother has probably already scheduled my gym appointment, I'll just beat Morty and then take it," Ellie added on, looking over at her pokemon. They were all still looking at her and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"You guys deserve it, putting up with me after all!" She said, with a slight smile. Her pokemon just walked up to her. Nila put her hand on Ellie's head and ruffled her hair and Luna tackled her to the ground. Ariana seemed to frown at the two and helped her up while Hazel and Sienna just watched the scene with amusement.

"You guys, stop picking on me! Thanks Ariana," Ellie said, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Is this about those marks on your neck?" Chloe said, suddenly gasping and pulling her hand up to her mouth. Ellie just stared at her in shock and rubbed the said marks. She had almost forgot they were there, after all no one said anything about them. Probably because they were to scared to do so.

"Uh, yeah... I'd love to tell you about it, well actually I wouldn't, but I won't. Such matters don't need to worry your little blonde head," Ellie said, forcing yet another smile on her face.

Chloe just stared at her before turning and proceeding to practice with her pokemon. Ellie sat down and her pokemon followed her lead as she watched Chloe's pokemon do things she didn't even think possible. A sudden ringing caught her attention as she looked down at her bag. Her new pokegear was ringing, but that simply wasn't possible. The only one who had her number was Charlotte but she didn't think the little girl would call so soon. Chloe looked over at her and motioned her to pick it up. She did so and was perplexed to find that it was an unknown number.

Ellie fumbled with it before finally pressing the right button and was surprised to see a familiar face looking at her.

"Lance!" she cried out in surprise.

"Now, honestly Elizabeth. Normal people just say hello. Hm, you have video calling? Interesting," he said, his flaming red hair was wet like he just got out of the shower. Chloe looked over curiously.

"Lance? As in the Champion?" Chloe asked, running over.

"Oh my god, it is him!" she exclaimed. Ellie shushed her and looked down at the screen.

"How did you get my number, I haven't even had it for a day yet," Ellie replied.

"Eh, who is the blond?" he asked.

"Don't avoid the question! That's Chloe, a friend. Now answer mine!" Ellie exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Fine, I keep tabs on you and I was worried when you suddenly disappeared in Goldenrod! Not to mention those...leeches with cameras," he replied, looking away from the camera. Chloe bit her thumb, turning red.

"Chloe! Don't get any ideas. He is just scared of being attacked by my grandfather," Ellie said, with a cross look.

"Anyway, I have to go. Can you meet me in Olivine in the next week or so?" Lance asked.

"Creep, tyrant, idiot, stalker!" Ellie ranted, her gaze turning into a glare.

"Geez, calm down. You were just in Goldenrod right? You aren't there anymore, and I can recognized that you are in Ecruteak. The most plausible step for you is to go to Olivine to challenge the next gym. I was using simple logic," Lance explained.

"Just so you know! I'm not going there for my gym match! I'm going there for a vacation! I'm probably leaving tomorrow so just call me when you get there!" Ellie huffed, turning off the device.

"Isn't it rude to just hang up on someone. By the way, why did he call you Elizabeth? And you said something about your grandpa. Who is he? Who could the champion possibly be scared of?" Chloe said, hanging around Ellie, her training forgotten.

"You ask too many questions. I can't tell you everything. It would be no fun! Elizabeth is my full name. In my home town everyone called me by it, I just started going by Ellie whenever I left," Ellie said, with a small smile.

Chloe crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me," Ellie said, crossing her own arms.

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time here. It's getting dark and I want to get back to my room at the Pokecenter," Ellie said, grabbing her bag and returning all of her pokemon save for Nila. Chloe walked her back to the pokecenter after a quick stop to get a chocolate shake. Ellie waved goodbye and told her she would meet her tomorrow.

Ellie didn't waste anytime at the counter, opting instead to heal her pokemon with potions in her room. She pushed people out of her way and ran straight up into her room where and collapsed on the bed. She released her pokemon and quickly took care of their wounds which consisted of mostly bruising. She then once again collapsed on the bed.

"It's been a long day let's get..." she trailed off, falling sound asleep. Ariana and Nila snickered and covered her up, rounding the younger ones into bed. Luna did her own thing, curling up next to Ellie's head and falling just as sound asleep as Ellie.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, I love writing Lance in. o3o;;  
>It's fun.<p>

Has anyone figured out who her grandpa is yet? :P

It may or may not be an OC. I won't tell~ 3


	34. Chapter 34

Ellie sighed and stared at the battlefield. Chloe had stayed outside, muttering something about ghosts. She didn't even think the gym was that scary. Sure it was dark in here but it just took some time to adjust to the light. It wasn't like it was pitch black, dim lights lined the walls. She stood on the regulation field, rubbing Luna's pokeball. Ariana stood at her side, cheering on her trainer despite not taking part in the battle.

Morty walked on to the field, strutting. He stopped when he saw her.

"Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Lance's girlfriend! Whitney called whining about how you beat up her poor pokemon but I never imagined it would be Lance's girlfriend! Although, I don't see what he sees in you. You aren't really pretty or sexy and you look weak. Potentials are everything and I can see you have zero potential. I'm already mad because that...girl...summoned the rainbow bird when that was suppose to be my destiny," Morty said.

Ellie crossed her arms and glared.

"Okay, first off! You are a jerk. Who straight up tells a girl that she is ugly? Second off, I am not Lance's girlfriend!" She said, her voice rising.

"Oh, and no one cares about your poor life story of failure. I'll just add to it today," she added on, releasing Luna. Morty returned the glare as he released a Gastly.

"Really? Can your attacks even touch my precious ghosts?" Morty said, concealing laughter.

"Oh I think we'll be okay!" Ellie said, grinning. The referee announced the normal stuff before Ellie called Luna to use tackle. She knew it wouldn't hit the ghost but that was just part of her strategy.

Luna ran forward but just passed harmlessly through the Gastly and Morty began to laugh.

"See weak!" he said, bending over holding his stomach.

"Now, Luna...Blizzard!" Ellie said, grinning as Luna let out a jet stream of ice particles and snow that clung to the Gastly. It tried hard to stay afloat.

"Use Lick, Gastly!" Morty ordered. Ellie just laughed as it did nothing.

"Thunder!" Ellie said, simply waving her hand. She wanted to get this over with.

A small storm cloud appeared overhead and Luna dodged out of the way as a massive lightning strike rained down on the poor Gastly. Okay, maybe it was a bit overkill but Ellie couldn't help but smile as the Gastly was knocked out.

"Here I thought gym leaders were suppose to know lots of things about Pokemon. You run a ghost type gym. How did you not know normal types can learn a variety of moves? I guess I should talk to the league about getting some better gym leaders," Ellie said, sticking out her tongue and Luna came back over to her.

Ellie bent down and pat Luna on the head before returning her to the pokeball waiting in her hand. She stood back up and reached for Nila's pokeball.

"Shut up, Lance's girlfriend. It isn't over yet, we may still win!" Morty said, sending out his last pokemon. She was glad she opted for a plain 2 pokemon each battle. She didn't know how much more she could take of his attitude. She obviously had a name, so why did he have to call her 'Lance's girlfriend'?

She stared at the short purple thing in front of her. She recognized it as a Gengar. Ellie sighed, she was hoping she would be facing another Gastly or a Haunter but it seemed that Morty wanted to do things the hard way. She released Nila out on the battlefield. Nila easily towered over the way shorter pokemon.

"Nila keep using Crunch and avoid any attacks that come your way, especially Hypnosis," Ellie said, yawning.

She and Ariana watched as Nila dominated over the Gengar. There was hardly any damaged down to her as she ruthlessly clamped her jaws on the pokemon, time and time again till it finally fainted. Ellie just smiled as Nila ran back over to her and rewarded the pokemon with a berry. She turned to Morty.

"I think it's time for my badge now," she said, sticking her hand out.

"You are stronger then one who has only three, no four, badges. I will laugh when you finally get up there high enough to face stronger pokemon from gym leaders and you lose," Morty said, placing the Fog Badge in her hand along with a bag of money.

Ellie just smiled.

"You know, your badge is really ugly. Who in Mew's name designed the Johto badges?" She said, waving as she returned Nila to her pokeball. She turned around to leave.

"I won't forget this, Lance's girlfriend. Come back some time so I can use my full team on you," Morty said, nearly growling. Ellie flashed a glare at him before storming out the door with Ariana at her side.

Ellie stepped out of the gym with a scowl planted on her face. Chloe was waiting outside and was disappointed to see the look on Ellie's face.

"Oh you lost?" Chloe asked. Ellie looked at her in surprise and held up her new badge.

"Nope, I won," Ellie replied.

"Then why are you so, grouchy looking?" Chloe asked, backing away.

"That stupid Morty kept making fun of me. He refused to call me by my name, instead calling me Lance's girlfriend the entire time. Does the entire world think that?" Ellie said, crossing her arms and walking in the direction of Chloe's house.

"Um, I wouldn't say the entire world but probably everyone in Kanto and Johto," Chloe said, hiding a smile.

Ellie just huffed as they stopped outside.

"Go get your stuff and let's go," she said. Chloe just laughed and walked inside. She came back only a couple minutes with a backpack and followed by her parents.

"Make sure you keep her safe, Ellie," her mom said. Her dad just nodded in agreement.

"I will. We will be meeting up with the Champion in Olivine so it's just getting there that's the problem. Although I can handle any trainers and wild pokemon. Oh, and I've seen Chloe in battle. She isn't bad," Ellie said, trying to reassure Chloe's parents.

She noticed the look on their faces when she said the Champion. It wasn't a huge mystery of what was going on in their mind.

"It's strictly business, the Champion and I are merely discussing things," Ellie said, with a smile.

"Let's go already!" Chloe whined. Chloe's parents waved goodbye and they set off west to Route 38. Chloe kept her pokeballs hidden, not wanting to deal with any trainers. Ellie on the other hand let out all of her pokemon. It was a nice day outside, they deserved to be outside. Besides, it was officially the start of her vacation. If it meant taking out a few weak trainers along the way to make some money, then who cared. She placed the hideous badge in her case, next to the other hideous ones.

Well, she suppose they weren't that bad. Maybe she just didn't like badges in general. She placed the case back into her bag and listened to Chloe as she defeated the trainers along the way. Even though they had left right after her gym match, which was really early, with all the breaks they had to take it would take a while before they got to Olivine. Ellie sighed, this was why she hated traveling with people. They slowed her down and forced her to sleep outside. She shuddered at the thought, wondering if the people at the MooMoo Farm would give them rooms for the night.

Although they would be lucky if they ever got there before nightfall. Chloe complained and they stopped once more for her to rest her legs.

"Honestly, we would have been better off taking a bus," Ellie said, battling a little girl.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe said, watching as she sat in the grass. Ellie just sighed and finish things off before walking back over.

"Come on, let's go. I'd like to get to at least MooMoo Farm. I've heard they let trainers stay at night and I have no intention of sleeping on the ground. Trust me, not a fun thing," Ellie said, holding out her hand.

Chloe took it and they two of them kept walking even as hours past and the sky grew darker and darker. Ellie resorted to having Nila carry Chloe in order to gain more time. Nila wasn't too happy about it and neither was Chloe but they got over it after a stern look from Ellie. They did eventually arrive at the farm, apologizing for intruding when it was so late. They were given a bed and even some milk and soup for a low cost.

Chloe looked around at the other trainers camping out in the giant room. Mats and cots laid everywhere as did pokemon. Ellie found a open spot and put down the two cots she was given. She looked over at Chloe.

"You may want to keep out one of your pokemon tonight. They separate the girls and boys and lock up all your stuff but still it never hurts to be careful," Ellie said. She personally had Luna out beside her and slipped the rest of her pokeballs in the pillow.

She noticed Chloe looking around at everyone else who seemed to do the same thing.

"Oh, I guess I'll keep out Topaz then," she said, looking at her pokeballs before releasing the Emolga into the room. She followed Ellie's lead and slipped her other pokeballs into her pillow. Ellie looked at her satisfied before laying on the cot, making room for Luna who decided to lay across her. She didn't really mind as she pulled the blanket over and tried to get comfortable as the lights turned off.

Ellie woke up as soon as the light began to filter in through the windows. Most of the other trainers were already awake and packing up. Ellie quickly woke up the sleeping mass on top of her that was Luna and got up, stretching. She looked over at Chloe who was still sound asleep. She sighed, honestly not only was she traveling with someone, she was traveling with someone how defiantly was not use to it.

She walked over and tried to decide what to do. They needed to get a move on, they would be kicked out soon anyway. She yawned and looked at the sleeping Chloe.

"Luna, go jump on top of her," she said, finally deciding how to wake her up. Luna did as she was told and Chloe woke up thrashing around.

"Calm down, we have to go," Ellie said, as she collected her pokeballs from her pillow. She let out each pokemon to make sure everyone was still there and Chloe followed her lead with Topaz perched on her head.

Ellie folded up the blankets and placed the pillows on top of each other while storing the cots back up. She did the same with the blankets and pillows before walking out to the other room to collect her bag and Chloe's bag. They stopped to get dressed in fresh clothes before thanking the owners and walking out the door.

"Route 39 is a lot shorter. We should be in Olivine by midday," Ellie stated.

This time around they didn't stop to battle trainers or take breaks. Much to the displeasure of Chloe. Ellie's pokemon didn't seem to mind though, they just walked lazily beside the pair. Ellie noted that Chloe seemed to keep her pokemon in their pokeballs a lot. She wondered why but didn't ask. After all, she did blow off most of Chloe's questions so it didn't seem fair to go around asking Chloe questions.

When they finally arrived, Ellie reserved their room at one of the Pokecenters at the edge of town. Chloe complained about not being by the beach but Ellie silenced her saying that the rooms were probably full anyway. She called Lance after they sit most of their stuff down in the room but didn't get an answer so she just left a message.

Chloe started to beg her to go to the beach with her so Ellie sighed and changed into her swimsuit, a simple light purple bikini. She looked at her pokemon knowing that the only one who would want to get wet would be Nila. She thought about Chloe's as well. It seemed only two pokemon would enjoy this trip. All well, Ellie didn't have any intention of swimming. Ellie threw on a light jacket and threw her pokeballs into the pockets.

Chloe excitedly got dressed and grabbed her own pokeballs before running out the door. Ellie sighed and followed, her pokemon standing around her protectively. She was surprise she hadn't got stopped by some crazy Lance fangirls or a reporter. They finally got to the beach after about a fifteen minute walk and even Ellie had to admit it was beautiful. She found a spot and laid down on a blanket, most of the pokemon in their two parties with her, save for Nila who went running into the ocean with Chloe and Sapphire.

"Hey there, Elizabeth," a male voice called.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Who could it be~<p>

I'm sorry, Morty just seems like he would be really cocky and kind of a jerk. ._.


	35. Chapter 35

Her pokemon around here began to growl and stepped in front of her, all except Sienna who hide behind Ellie.

"Alex," she said, glaring at the man before her.

"What a nice way to greet an old friend," he said, yawning not bothering to even look scared before her pokemon. Nila all of a sudden came running up, realizing who it was and growling along side the others.

Chloe ran up as well.

"Who is this?" she asked Ellie. Ellie turned and looked at her.

"Chloe, get your pokemon and go somewhere else," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Alex.

"Nila, Hazel, Luna, and Ariana stop growling. Everyone but Luna go with Chloe," she said. Her pokemon looked back at her astonished but followed Chloe, even the tiny Sienna who looked as if she didn't want to move.

Luna stopped growling but stood protectively at Ellie's side. She stared at Alex.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"How mean, I just wanted to see how you were doing after that situation," he replied.

"Oh, that's nice. Where were you when I was about to be killed?" Ellie said, her glare returning.

"What?" Alex said, looking at her in shock. Ellie sighed and lowered her voice.

"Yeah, Archer nearly killed me because he found out I was a spy. Which I find kind of funny, considering you were the only one who knew," Ellie explained, turning away.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next when Alex suddenly grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers and then moved down, kissing the mark on her next. Ellie turned bright red and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She said, backing away. Luna at this point jumped in between them. Alex put his hand to his cheek and looked at her.

"What happened to the cute Elizabeth who had a crush on me?" He asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Suddenly another man approached the duo.

"Lance!" Ellie said, running around Alex and behind Lance. She cursed under her breath as she saw a camera flash.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Lance said. Alex put his hands in his pockets and just shrugged before letting out his Pidgeot and jumping on, flying away. Lance turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ellie looked to where Alex had left confused even as Chloe came back.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Ellie responded, looking back to Lance.

Chloe pulled Ellie in for a hug.

"You sly fox. Juggling to good looking men?" she teased, but quickly pulling away as she noticed Lance.

"Oh my, Mr. Champion. I'm sorry! I was just kidding! She already told me that there was nothing going on between you two," Chloe said, freaking out. Lance just smiled.

"Chloe was it?" he asked. Chloe just nodded, apparently in awe. Ellie on the other hand was set to convincing her pokemon she was okay. She turned to Lance.

"I'm sorry for asking but...something about Alex just isn't right. Can you investigate him?" she asked, looking up at the champion. Lance just sighed and nodded.

"I know. It is weird how he would just straight up kiss you, especially if he has seen the stories on us two. He is just fueling more rumors. Be careful in public, okay?" Lance said.

"How did you find us anyway?" Ellie asked, still a little confused on how he showed up.

"Oh, I called your pokegear but didn't get an answer so I got on Dragonite and flew around till I saw you, well more like your pokemon. Anyway, I needed to talk to you about something else, so why don't we head somewhere private?" Lance explained.

"Chloe is welcome as well, as long as you trust her," he added on. Chloe just jumped up in the air mumbling something about how exciting it was.

Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed as Lance walked them to a cafe.

"Really, this is sooo private and how will Chloe and I get in while in our bikinis," she said, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"I'm the champion, I can make any place private and get anybody in with me," Lance said, shrugging. They walked inside and Ellie tried to ignore the stares she was getting and distanced herself a little from Lance. They were led to a back room and given drinks, on the house of course. Ellie sighed as her pokemon made themselves comfortable around, Sienna sitting in her lap once again.

"Okay, let's hear it," Ellie said. Lance looked over at Chloe then back to her.

"Does she know?" he asked. Chloe got excited wondering what is was she didn't know.

"I'll take that as a no. Do you mind if I did tell her, it'll make the first bit of news much easier to explain," Lance said. Ellie hesitated, did she really want Chloe to know something like that. Wouldn't Chloe look at her different, perhaps she would run away from Ellie and never speak to her again but maybe Chloe would trust the champion enough to understand Ellie's reasons.

Ellie slowly nodded. Lance gave her what was to be a reassuring smile but it didn't make Ellie feel any better at all.

"At my request, Ellie and that boy from earlier, Alex, joined up with Team Rocket. They acted as spies for me, although things didn't quite go that way. Alex was to report to me of what was going on but save for a couple of letters with meager information I heard nothing," Lance paused, waiting for the information to sink in. Luckily for Ellie, Chloe's reaction was nothing Ellie expected.

"You were a spy! That's so cool!" Chloe said, clapping her hands together.

Ellie smiled at her before turning her attention back to Lance.

"Are you sure he didn't? He said that he was," she said. Lance shook his head.

"He sent me a note saying that your training was over and then he disappeared off the radar. I thought it was strange, so I ended up asking Lyra if she had seen anyone matching his description at Mahogany or Goldenrod and she told me that there was no one," Lance continued. Ellie just sat there, it had to be impossible. All members were in Goldenrod and most of the members were at Mahogany.

"I didn't see him either..." Ellie said. Chloe listened intently.

"I feared as much. Today was the first time I've heard of him since that last note, it really is strange and suspicious. I hoped that it was just me being paranoid, after all he already has all the gym badges of Johto and Kanto so it wouldn't be unusual for him to go some other region but he has never put in the necessary papers. In fact, he disappeared completely until he met up with you, he was under the radar completely and then all of a sudden he shows up. I really did think it was strange. That's why I sent you with him, to keep an eye on him," Lance said.

"Well, you should have been more up front about it," Ellie said, crossing her arms. She hated to think that she may have missed something important by ignoring Alex.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he was usually a loner anyway," she added, not sounding to convincing.

"Besides, how long have you been stalking me!" She added, her voice rising.

"It's not stalking, your parents made me look for you. I knew where you were as soon as you stepped into Professor Elm's lab. I'm the one who said it was okay to give you a pokemon," Lance replied, taking a sip of his coffee as if it didn't matter.

"Why didn't you tell my parents then?" Ellie asked. Chloe shrunk down in her seat as if she didn't want to be apart of the conversation anymore.

"Because, I figured I could use you and I did. Besides, your grandfather knew where you were. He thought it would be good for you and told me to let you go on this little journey of yours," Lance answered, as if it were obvious. Ellie just shot him a glare. It did sound like something her grandpa would do. He always did spoil her and supported her, but that didn't mean that she wanted a people practically stalking her. No matter what Lance said, she would view it as stalking.

"Well you obviously didn't tell him about your little plan to integrated me into Team Rocket. He would have been on a boat and here by now," she said, hugging the tiny Charmander in her lap. Lance looked at her and smirked.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I knowingly put my head out there to be cut off? Anyway, I didn't know you were going to be doing anything dangerous. I thought you would just be doing some lowly grunt work, guarding something stupid. How was I suppose to know you were going to be put directly under the command of an executive. That's another thing I don't understand how you managed," Lance said, looking at her.

"I don't know either," Ellie said, shrugging.

"You know, you two argue like good friends," Chloe said, letting out a giggle. Ellie turned to her.

"What? Me a friend with this creepy tyrant! No way!" Ellie said, sticking out her tongue at Lance.

"There is no way I would be friends with an immature brat like Elizabeth," Lance replied. Ellie stood up, picking up Sienna while she was at it.

"Well, if that's all. I want to go somewhere else. This vacation isn't seeming like a vacation," Ellie said, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at Lance once more.

"Actually that isn't all, so you can sit back down," Lance said. Ellie sighed and sat back down.

"Well, hurry up," she said.

"We really need to do something about this rumor about us being an item. It's very annoying," Lance said.

Ellie just stared at him.

"Really, it's annoying for you? How do you think I feel? In Goldenrod I was attacked by your fangirls and reporters. The only reason I got out was because of some rich lady with bodyguards helped me because I helped her daughter! Not to mention Morty refused to see me seriously and insisted on calling me 'Lance's girlfriend' the entire battle!" Ellie ranted, glaring at Lance.

"Well, it hasn't been that fun for me either. I constantly have reporters asking for me to give them a comment and I think it's about time we do just that," Lance explained.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I figure we can say something about how we grew up together and we are nothing but friends...a lie but it will settle down the as you say 'fangirls'? Reporters may come and hound you for stories of when I was younger but you have none that could effect me in any way, so it doesn't matter to me," Lance said, talking slowly.

"No stories? Hm, how about the time you made me give your Dragonair a bath and she nearly executed me!" Ellie said, thoughtfully. Chloe erupted into laughter but she was ignored by the pair.

"Like I said, nothing that could effect me. Anyway, the press conference is tomorrow afternoon. I'll come and collect you before it. Wear anything you like," Lance said, before walking out the door, not waiting for an answer or argument from Ellie. Ellie sighed and looked over Chloe who was trying to stop from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ellie asked.

"You try to make things sound harsh but you obvious care for him. He seems like he is the same way," Chloe said.

"I mean, not in like the boyfriend/girlfriend way but he seems to be an important friend to you at least," she added carefully.

"Nope, I honestly hate the guy. Let's go back to the beach," Ellie said, standing back up and setting Sienna down. She woke up the dozing Luna and called for her pokemon to follow her as she walked back out the door. Chloe followed her mumbling something that Ellie didn't quite catch.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>It's fun to write Lance in. I love writing them bickering with each other. .

And what on Earth is Alex up to? . .


	36. Chapter 36

The walk back to the beach was pretty uneventful. Ellie continued to babysit the pokemon that refused to go into the ocean and Chloe was out playing with Nila and Sapphire. Much to her displeasure she saw Chloe being harassed by two guys. She walked over, sighing but put a smile on her face. She walked over and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Or at least, that's what the two men saw. She didn't actually kiss Chloe.

"Sorry boys, she's with me," Ellie said. Chloe turned looking at her funny but the look was soon interrupted by one of the men grabbing Ellie's hand.

"That's okay, you can come with us too," the man said. Ellie flashed a dangerous looking glare.

"Don't touch me, I've had enough with men thinking they can lay their hands on me," Ellie said, growling as she kicked the man in the stomach. She let out a short whistle and all of her pokemon came close...most of them staying out of the water. Chloe's pokemon followed as well.

"Hey everyone, how about we teach these two creeps what happens when they mess with a very pissed off girl," Ellie said, flashing a smirk.

"Tch, trainers are all the same," the silent man said. The other man was still holding his stomach in pain and disbelief.

"Let's get out of here," he added turning away. The two men walked away with the image of Ellie waving her hand goodbye with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that Chloe," Ellie said.

"Oh no, I should thank you. They wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't bare to have any pokemon attack a human..." Chloe said. Ellie let go of her but looked at her.

"You can't be afraid to do that. Most people wouldn't think twice about it. Keep that up and you'll get yourself in trouble," Ellie said. She turned to Nila.

"If any men come up to her again, just growl and stop them using water gun or something. Don't overdo it but just make it known not to mess with her. Tch, I wanted to stay out of the ocean, at least it's only ankle deep but still..." Ellie said, waving and walking back to her earlier position with the pokemon.

She didn't expect Chloe to follow with Sapphire and Nila.

"You are so cool. I wish I had courage like you," she said. Ellie nearly laughed.

"Me courageous? I would have never thought so. You wouldn't have either if you met me before," she said.

"Before what?" Chloe asked. Ellie put on a small smile.

"Before I had to go through and see things that should never have happened and had no power to stop it. Chloe, it's best if you just forget about me after this trip. I'm not cool at all. I'm weak and pathetic," Ellie said, laying back down in the sand.

"That's not true at all!" Chloe yelled, drawing stares from the other people on the beach. Ellie tried to ignore the whispering, after all they had all seen her little display before and just now. Ellie's hand was all of a sudden picked up by Nila's blue on and Nila pointed out the row of scars. Ellie just looked up at her pokemon, the scars in question were from when Nila and she first met and she was bit by the tiny blue pokemon.

"People and pokemon care for you and your an idiot if you don't see that! I don't care what happened in the past, I want to be your friend!" Chloe yelled before stalking off, her pokemon following her. Ellie got up to follow her but Nila held her back.

"What's that for?" Ellie asked, looking up at Nila. Nila just shook her head.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what you were saying..." Ellie said, crossing her arms and pouting. She couldn't believe she had got Chloe all worked up like that.

She couldn't believe Chloe wanted to be her friend, they hadn't met that long ago and on top of that, she knew about Ellie being in Team Rocket. Most people would have ran away by then, even if they were told it was to spy on Team Rocket. She realized with horror that she was crying and she quickly hid her face. Why was she crying? She didn't even cry after nearly being killed. She vaguely felt Nila put a hand on her back but it seemed so far away, almost like she was detached from her own body.

"Ellie?" a voice called, bringing her back into reality. She looked up to see that she was surrounded by her pokemon, even Luna woke up to try to get her attention.

"I thought it was, what's wrong?" the voice asked. Ellie followed the sound to see the face of Lyra. She quickly wiped her tears away with a nearby towel.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Hey, Lyra what's the hold up?" a male voice called.

"Oh Gold, it's girl stuff. Go talk to Silver or something," Lyra said. Ellie hid her face again.

"I don't want to talk to that jerk!" the boy called Gold. Ellie quickly remembered the names from the battle in Goldenrod.

"Like I want to talk to a weakling like you," another voice called.

"Get out of here you two!" Lyra yelled. Ellie peaked to see that the two boys walked away grumbling. She noticed the flaming red hair of one of them, and remembered her battle with him of what seemed forever ago after leaving Violet City.

"Come on, it's obviously nothing," Lyra said.

"It really isn't anything, why do you want to talk to me anyway. If anything I would expect you to call the police," Ellie said, her voice muffled. Lyra sat down in the sand next to Ellie.

"I saw the news and deducted that you weren't there by choice. I mean, the Champion wouldn't make a Team Rocket member his girlfriend, now would he? Not that I believe those crazy talk show hosts," Lyra said.

Ellie looked up.

"Good because it isn't true. I hate the guy," she said, managing a smile.

"So what's wrong anyway?" Lyra asked once more.

"I really don't know. I thought I was pushing my pokemon so hard so I decided to take a vacation here since I was escorting a girl here for the contest but I made her really mad. But that really wouldn't be enough to make me cry would it?" Ellie admitted. Lyra looked at her.

"I don't know, maybe you are just really stressed," Lyra said. Ellie noticed her pokemon were sitting around here but not saying a word. Nila's hand was still on her shoulder and Luna had rested her head on Ellie's lap. She noticed that Hazel was comforting a crying Sienna and she couldn't help but smiled at how much Hazel had grown up.

"It seems I have a habit of hurting people close to me. Now go have fun with your boyfriends," Ellie said, flashing a grin.

"Y-you're wrong! We are just training to prepare for the league! We aren't like that!" Lyra said, turning bright red.

"Somehow, I have a feeling you like one of them," Ellie said, standing up and gathering her stuff. She wrapped a towel around her and kept it in place with a ponytail holder.

"Stop it!" Lyra whined. Ellie just waved goodbye as she picked up Sienna and wiped the tiny pokemon's tears away. She kissed Sienna's smooth forehead and gave her best smile.

"It's okay, I was just feeling down for a moment," she said. She looked at her other pokemon.

"Okay, let's go find Chloe before she gets herself hurt," Ellie said.

"Hey that's that one chick!" a voice said, somewhere behind her. Ellie turned around and glared, her hand on her hip only to see the guys from before with a couple more.

"Dude, don't you know who that is?" one of the new guys said.

"No, why?" the original two said at the same time.

"Do you want to die? That's the Champion's girlfriend!"

"Yeah but she was totally on a date with a girl!"

Ellie sighed.

"Okay, are you idiots done? I need to go find said girl," she said. Nila let out a growl for good measure and Luna hissed.

"No, we want a battle. You humiliated us in front of the whole crowd at the beach," one of them said.

"Sorry, I'm on vacation. Some other time," Ellie said, waving and walk away.

"Get back here you bitch!" a man said, as he grabbed her shoulder. Ellie turned and glared.

"I said I hate when people grab me. Luna and Nila why don't you fire off an Ice Beam to teach these jerks a lesson," she said, knocking the man's arm away. Nila and Luna both complied, starting up an Ice Beam, aiming right by their feet.

"Now, if you don't want to be frozen forever here, I suggest you go away and leave me alone," she added, as she turned back away.

The four men looked at the ice over street.

"Ah, wait. I can't just leave the ice everywhere. Sienna, why don't you fire off a few Embers to melt it away. But be careful, I know how you can't aim very well. It would be a waste to hit one of these disgusting excuses for humans," Ellie said, turning back away. Sienna complied, jumping out of Ellie's arms firing Embers off. The men finally left with singed clothes and the ice did melt. Ellie picked up Sienna.

"Good job everyone. Now let's go find Chloe," she said.

They checked around the cafe they went to earlier and then to even the lighthouse before heading back to the pokecenter. She was relieved when she saw Chloe in the lobby sitting down.

"Hey, silly. You need the key to get in the room," Ellie said. Chloe looked up and Ellie noticed her eyes were rather red. Ellie sighed.

"I'm not to good with this kind of stuff but I'm sorry," Ellie said, looking away. Chloe just nodded and stood up.

"Well, we need to eat dinner so let's go up and change and go get some," Chloe said.

"I know, we should have totally made Lance paid for us some food," Ellie said, laughing.

"Why don't you call him Champion like everyone else?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, well I knew him before he even started getting gym badges so I've always called him Lance. Besides, his ego is stroked enough so he can get over me calling him by his name," Ellie explained as they walked up the stairs to the rooms. They quickly changed out of their bikinis and Ellie helped blow dry Chloe's hair.

"For now on it'll be a good idea to keep a pokemon near you at all times. Those creeps from the beach had reinforcements. I took care of them but it can't hurt," Ellie said. Chloe just nodded as Ellie brushed through Chloe's hair.

Ellie on the other hand only had to change considering the only thing she got wet was her feet.

"All right let's go. There's got to be some place to eat with our pokemon," she said. Chloe just looked at her.

"Why are you keeping all of yours out, isn't it a nuisance?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, well it's out vacation and I feel safer with them out. Besides it must be lonely for them to be cramped up in their pokeballs right?" Ellie replied as she grabbed her bag. The group walked out the door of their room and made their way downstairs to leave and go eat.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Actually I have nothing to say about this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Ellie just stood in the field watching Chloe train with her pokemon. All of her pokemon were just lazing around. After they ate dinner last night they went to the pokecenter and crashed. They hadn't even cared how early it was, walking all morning and then dealing with idiots through out the day was really tiring. Well, that was at least Ellie's reason. She was still tired, as soon as she woke up Chloe dragged her out to a field at the edge of the city so that she could practice.

"I still don't see why we had to come out all the way over here. We didn't even eat anything," Ellie said, taking the chance to lay down in the grass.

"I mean come on, there was a field behind the pokecenter," Ellie added.

"There were lots of people there. I want to keep my techniques to myself, after all I'm a rookie. Surprise is probably my best bet," Chloe replied.

"I still don't get this whole contest craze. I've never heard of them in Johto anyway," Ellie said.

"That's because last year was the first year. There wasn't very many participants last year, but this year plenty of people have come from other regions to compete. It's going to be a really fierce competition," Chloe explained, not taking her eyes off of her pokemon. Ellie sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I still don't get it," Ellie replied.

"I still don't get you. You are friends with Lance, and you guys act like you've known each other for a long time. It's no mystery that Lance grew up in Blackthorn, although the rumor says he was born in Kanto...so are you from Blackthorn? If you are, why don't you train dragons?" Chloe asked.

"You have a lot of questions don't you? Let's see. I was actually born in the Hoenn Region. My family lived there until my parents got the great idea to move to Johto so they could live in Blackthorn and be closer to their 'dragon' roots. I remember everyone fawning over me when I started to train dragons. I have to admit, I wasn't actually in control. My pokemon and I hated each other, we just stuck to each other to get stronger. Eventually because of several reasons, I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran away," Ellie explained, slowly but surely. Chloe just stood there for several moments, not saying a word.

"You're a run away?" she finally asked.

"Oh it's fine. My parents know. I have their blessing...er well sort of. It's more like they are waiting for me to 'learn my lesson' and come back to do what they say," Ellie replied.

"Then this is my next question, didn't you have a Dratini with you at the tournament?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah. I sent her back home. It was never my intention to keep her. I only took her with me for protection but then I sent her back to my parents. She'll be happier there," Ellie replied, once again. She never looked at Chloe, but instead just stared at the sky.

"I don't get it at all, why don't your parents support you?" Chloe asked. Ellie sighed and sat up.

"People like my parents and Clair have a...obsession with dragon pokemon. They think they are better then everyone else and that includes when it comes to pokemon. My parents just want me to follow in their steps like the generations before them. It doesn't mean that they are bad people, it's just traditions take over their life. Of course, you have perfectly normal people among them. Like Lance for example. He knows that dragons aren't perfect. My Grandpa is the same way. He just wants people to be happy with pokemon, even if he does seem a little gruff," Ellie said.

"Who is your grandpa?" Chloe asked.

"Now, that would be no fun at all," Ellie said, winking.

"I can't tell you that so easily, or it wouldn't be a game. Besides, I'm tired of talking about dragons. Although I will let you on this tiny bit of gossip. Clair is totally full of herself, and her outfit was actually just a costume until she decided she liked it. Now she goes around wearing the same types of clothes, it's a shame really. It's no wonder she can't get a guy. Especially when she goes around claiming she is the best dragon master ever, considering she isn't," Ellie said, with a small smile. Chloe was too busy laughing to catch it though. Her plan to change the focus of their conversation was a success. Ellie laid back down on the grass.

"Besides, shouldn't you be training. I'll be here dozing with my pokemon," Ellie said, closing her eyes. She heard some shuffling and then Chloe giving out commands. The smile stayed on her face even as she drifted off into a small nap, joining her pokemon.

She was awakened later by Chloe.

"Don't you need to get ready for the press conference? I mean, we should eat lunch first but Champion Lance never said when he was coming so you might want to be prepared for him showing up randomly," Chloe said. Ellie just stood up and stretched out.

"All right, did you get some training done...Wait it's already time to eat lunch?" Ellie said, looking around. Chloe just nodded and returned her pokemon back to their pokeballs as Ellie went about the task of waking up her sleeping pokemon.

They were about to leave until Ellie found herself staring at a face of an idiot, well make that idiots.

"Really? Did you not learn your lesson yesterday. Honestly, if I had known there were this many idiots in Olivine I would have gone somewhere else for my vacation," Ellie said, facing the creeps from yesterday.

"Ew, are they stalking us?" Chloe asked from behind her.

"I would say it looks that way," Ellie replied.

"Why would we stalk an ugly thing like you. We just want a battle as payback," one of the men said. Ellie recognized him as the one she had kicked.

"I already told you I'm on vacation, and this girl here has to save her pokemon for the contest. So I refuse," Ellie said, picking up Sienna. Her other pokemon gathered around. She just sighed and told Chloe to stand back as the men released their pokemon. Her pokemon were out numbered, especially since Sienna couldn't really battle.

"I really didn't want to deal with you, but if you resort to dirty methods I'll just have to prove my pokemon can beat yours. Nila, Luna, Ariana, and Hazel do you mind? These pokemon are fairly week and from the area around us. They probably just went and caught them. I doubt they have had any training," Ellie said. Chloe just stood back and watched as Ellie's pokemon quickly disposed of them without a scratch.

"You're like a prince!" Chloe exclaimed as the men ran away once more.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment," Ellie said, laughing. She quickly checked over her pokemon and when she was satisfied they moved on walking to a place to eat.

"Honestly, I wonder why those guys keep bothering us," Ellie said, as she quickly downed a couple cheeseburgers and fries. Chloe ate more carefully and slowly.

"Maybe they really hate losing to a girl?" Chloe suggested before Ellie ran off to get ice cream.

"How do you eat like that?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Aren't you worried about gaining weight?" she added on, staring at Ellie's stomach.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I just got sick of barely eating and besides I'm usually running around everywhere so I burn off the calories. You know speaking of that I need to go shopping. All my clothes and shoes are in tatters," Ellie replied.

"Uh, we should probably do that before the press conference," Chloe said. Ellie looked over to her pokemon that had finished eating almost as quickly as she did and then to Chloe's pokemon that were taking their sweet time.

"I'll leave Nila, Ariana, and Hazel here to guard you. I'll take Sienna and Luna with me. Sienna because I don't want to leave her, she may freak out, and Luna in case those guys come after me again. If you get done eating just...stay here. I won't take long," Ellie said, before telling her pokemon the plan.

She waved goodbye to Chloe before exiting the cafe with Sienna in her arms and Luna down at her side. She quickly got to work, ignoring the stares and whispers, as she hit several shops to find a couple outfits. She stuck to her theme of purple for the most part. She had to admit it was her favorite color. Thankfully, she had gotten quite a bit of money from battling so it didn't leave her with an empty wallet. She changed in the store and threw her old clothes away, opting to wait to get some warmer clothes for until she got to Mahogany. The trip back to Chloe was uneventful, so was the trip back to the pokecenter. They stayed in the lobby and watched TV as Ellie waited for Lance.

They were watching a story about the League opening in a month for challengers when all of a sudden Chloe had a outburst.

"Aren't you worried you won't get all of your badges in time?" she questioned Ellie. Ellie looked at her and tried to choose words very carefully.

"I really have no desire to challenge the Elite Four or Lance for that matter, so no not really. Besides the League is opened half the year. I always wondered why not the whole year, it would save me the trouble of looking at Lance's face all the time," Ellie replied. However, she didn't notice the strange silence that had overcome the Pokecenter.

"I can answer that. We, being the Elite Four and I, can not battle all year long like that. We do deserve some time off. Although, I'm a bit hurt you won't be challenging the Elite Four. With your background you may defeat a couple of them. Not that you would ever get to me," an all to familiar voice stated from behind her. Ellie just groaned and didn't bother to answer him.

"Speaking of the devil himself," Ellie said, standing up.

She waved goodbye to Chloe and followed Lance out the door. She was led out to some building where a staff of people were hurrying up to get things ready. She was then forced to go through some procedures and other annoying stuff until she finally told them to leave her the hell alone. At this point she could really care less. She really just wanted to get it over with so she could go home. She was quickly told to put her pokemon away to which she argued till she got her way.

She heard Lance say something about being stubborn but she didn't bother to say anything back. Her pokemon stood proudly by her side even as the reporters filtered in. She quickly returned all of them except Sienna who was situated comfortably in her arms, as always. Lance glanced at her but just shrugged as they turned to face the reporters to clear up the misunderstanding. She could only think of how much fun this would be, sarcastically of course.


	38. Chapter 38

"Now, there has been a ridiculous rumor going on about how this girl here is my girlfriend. It is not true in the least. Her name is Elizabeth and she is merely a childhood friend and was helping me out," Lance started off. A few camera flashes went off as Ellie just stood there looking at the crowd.

"Usually I wouldn't bother to clear up such rumors but it is starting to get in the way of my work. The League opens up soon. Don't you have something better to report on? Then again, I suppose we will now take questions to clear up any more misunderstandings," Lance added on staring into the crowd along with Ellie. The reporters filed up in a line to avoid any conflict.

"My question is for Elizabeth. What kind of pokemon do you have?" the first reporter asked. She had already been told she didn't have to answer any questions she didn't want to but it seemed harmless enough.

"I currently have on hand; a Delcatty, Ampharos, Feraligator, Marowak, and this girl here," Ellie answered. The reporter nodded before going to the back of the line. Ellie couldn't help but wonder what a weird question that was.

"My question is for Elizabeth as well. Are you participating in the League?" another reporter asked. Ellie sighed, she hoped all of these people weren't going to ask her questions. Lance deserved to deal with them as well.

"I am currently on vacation in Olivine, but yes I am collecting gym badges. However, I do not have any plans to challenge the Elite Four," Ellie answered as the reporter walked to the back of the line.

"Another question for Elizabeth. Do you train dragons like Lance?" a new reporter asked.

"I am not currently training any dragons, but I have in the past," Ellie answered. Lance just glanced down at her before covering a laugh with a cough. She gently kicked him and was pleased to notice that no one else seem to had seen it. The questions were never ending, or so it seemed to Ellie.

She was tired of talking already and she just wanted to go back to the pokecenter. She didn't even want to say how hungry she was becoming. She was defiantly making Lance buy her food for making her go through this. Most of the questions were directed towards her and Lance had to deal with very few. It wasn't fair and she was getting a headache. Luckily for her Lance quickly said only one more question and the last reporter walked up.

"Elizabeth, are you aware of the rumor that you are playing around with Champion Lance's feelings?" the reporter asked. Ellie spit out the water she was drinking.

"How did you come up with something like that," she said, after a coughing fit. Even Lance was shocked and looked around for guards. Ellie just held up her hand.

"I asked you a question, please answer it," she said.

"Well, there are photos of kissing two different people in just a day. Plus my news station has got testimony from two men that you were flirting with them," the reporter answered.

"Let me see these photos, please," Ellie replied, knowing all to well what she was about to see.

The reporter handed two copies to a nearby guard who brought them up to Ellie. Lance leaned in over her shoulder to see as well. Ellie just sighed when she saw exactly what she predicted. Two rather low quality pictures that looked like they were taken with a Pokegear, both taken on the beach. Once showed the forced kiss between her and Alex while the other showed her fake kiss with Chloe.

"Okay first off, this first one between this man and I is real. However, you could say he is a bit of a stalker and forced the kiss on me. He quickly ran away after Lance showed up on the scene," Ellie said, handing the photos to Lance.

"This second picture is a fake. I did not kiss this girl on the cheek. She was being harassed by two men, so I pretended to be the girl's girlfriend in order for them to leave her alone. And as for the two men that said that I flirted with them...I do believe I did no such thing. In fact it was probably the two men that I chased off of my friend here. They were rather mad that my pokemon defeated theirs without a scratch even though my pokemon were outnumbered. I believe this answers everything, so I would love it if you got rid off all these pictures. Besides, it is hard to play with the champion's feelings if he has none," Ellie explained, taking another drink of water after her mini rant.

The reporter didn't say anything else but instead walked out the door in a huff.

"Well, um that was interesting. Now that everyone knows the truth of the matter then please take your leave," Lance said.

"I'm truly sorry that you guys don't have an interesting story," Ellie added on, with a smile.

"Why don't you two battle for us?" a voice called out. Ellie just laughed.

"I'm sorry but Lance is far above my abilities as a trainer. He would defeat all of my pokemon before I could even get a order out. Like I said before, I'm on vacation and I do not want to have my pokemon get hurt. So no, we will not battle," Ellie said, her headache growing.

"She is putting herself down but even if we wanted to...it doesn't quite feel right with the Elite Four taking challenges soon. If she wants to battle me she will have to defeat all of them first and since she doesn't have plans to challenge them, I suppose that battle will never happen," Lance stated, simply.

"Now, if you don't mind. I must return Elizabeth to her vacation," Lance added on. The reporters and bystanders began to file out and the people manning the cameras turned them off.

"There, now you owe Chloe and me dinner," Ellie said, sticking out her tongue. Lance just sighed and handed her some money.

"That should be enough," he said. Ellie just looked at it and pocketed it. She waved goodbye after letting all of her pokemon out again. She quickly adjusted the now sleeping Sienna and walked out the door,leaving Lance behind. She quickly called Chloe on her Pokegear and asked her what she wanted to eat. She had to admit she probably looked pretty comical to the people around since Nila was holding her Pokegear while she attempted to speak into the microphone with a sleeping Charmander in her arms.

She walked over to a nearby restaurant and ordered out a pretty good amount of food, along with food for their pokemon. She ignored the stares and whispers of the people around while Nila carried the bags of food for her back to the pokecenter. Chloe was waiting for her in the lobby and helped Nila with a couple of the bags as they claimed a table.

Ellie sighed wondering what she should do with Sienna. The pokemon was obviously tired but she still needed to eat. She gently woke up Sienna and began to feed her while the food was distributive. Sienna quickly finished her food and feel back asleep, still in Ellie's arms. Ellie had to laugh with everyone else as she tried to eat with one hand. She knew it looked silly, just like she knew that a lot of eyes were on their table. It seemed it would take a while for everyone to just forget about here but she was certain once the Elite Four battles started up, everything would go back to the way she liked it.

At least she wasn't being attacked by anyone. She looked up at one of the TVs only to see her face on it and she sighed once more. Her headache was still there and the chatter in the lobby was making it worst but she didn't have any medicine to take for it. She quickly finished up her food and excused herself saying that she was taking Sienna up to their room and for Chloe to just bring her pokemon up whenever she gets done eating. She got to their room and walked in, quickly taking to her bed. She situated Sienna on the bed without waking her up before she quickly fell asleep herself. She didn't even stir when Chloe came up and her pokemon got into bed with her.

She woke up in the morning with a fever and unable to stand properly. Chloe started to freak out and tried to nurse her until Ellie finally had enough. She banished Chloe to go train for the contest and made her take Nila with her just in case. She spent the next several days sick in bed and they passed with a blur.

Ellie didn't exactly know what had made her so sick and neither did any of the nurses in the pokecenter but she was told to take it easy till she felt better. At least it was nothing life threatening even if her pokemon seemed to act as if it was. They were on edge the entire time she was in bed and Nila didn't seem happy that she couldn't be there to take care of Ellie most of the day.

Ellie still felt weak so she tried to restrain from doing anything strenuous just so she could make the contest tomorrow. She was finally feeling a little better on the day before the contest so she got up and went to go watch Chloe train only to find out that Chloe wasn't going to train today but instead letting her pokemon rest. She couldn't wait to see the contest. She had never saw one before and she had to admit she was curious to what would happen. Come to think of it, she didn't really even know what a contest entitled. Surely it wasn't all about looking pretty, if it was it would be quite boring.

Chloe also introduced her to special pokemon treats called pokeblocks and poffins which were to help the appearance and other attributes of pokemon. They were made of berries and Chloe promised to help teach her how to make them after they discovered that Ellie's pokemon loved them, especially Sienna.

The day before the contest passed pretty uneventfully. They went to go watch a movie and hung out at the beach for a while before going back to the pokecenter to just hand out. Chloe had already registered for the contest when Ellie was sick in bed so she was pretty amused some people were waiting until the last second. Ellie was pretty surprised that Chloe didn't seem nervous at all, even when she found out that the contest would be broadcast.

Luckily for everyone the photos of the 'kisses' had not been anywhere on the media. Ellie would have hated to explain that one to Chloe's parents who seemed rather traditional. Chloe on the other hand seemed grateful to be staying out of public attention. Ellie could hardly blamed her. She was getting random people coming up to her with letters and gifts for Lance, asking her to give them to him. She hadn't even spoke to Lance since the press conference and she didn't plan to either. It was annoying that people expected her to do such a job. Not to mention once she refused, they would get angry and challenge her to a battle even though she kept insisting that she was still sick and couldn't.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

...

We will be leaving Olivine soon. I promise. This has taken more chapters then I thought it would. ._.


	39. Chapter 39

Ellie sat in a private box with her pokemon around her, watching as the contest went underway. Much to her displeasure she was quickly ushered into the private viewing area even with her protests. Well, she supposed that she couldn't complain since this way she could have all of her pokemon watching. She also had Ruby, Chloe's Persian, and Sapphire, Chloe's Azumarill, with her as they weren't participating today.

She looked down on a field which was a huge stadium with people all around cheering. She hadn't realized that contests were this popular. She was glad that she had a TV in the room that would broadcast the contest live and close up because she was rather far up. She watched with mild interests as the announcer went through introducing the judges and explaining the rules but she was really just waiting for Chloe to get on already.

She got her wish soon enough as Chloe took the stage in a kimono top...and skirt? Ellie quickly turned to the TV where the announcer was going on something about wa-lolita. Ellie had heard of the lolita style before so she suppose this was just a part of it. She had to admit it had a certain charm to it, even if she herself wouldn't wear such a thing.

Chloe took a moment to throw her pokeball in the air and released Topaz in a dazzling array of sparks. She heard the announcer in the background say something about Unova before going quiet as Chloe started to direct her pokemon through the performance. Topaz first began to move to fast that the Emolga was almost a blur and everyone tried to keep up with little success. The pokemon then stop to fire off an electric attack before resuming the almost frightening speed. Finally Topaz stopped and at the prompting of Chloe and did a back flip, firing off a few more electric attacks that collided in midair and created a bunch of sparks.

Both Topaz and Chloe bowed to the cheering of the audience and Topaz jumped onto Chloe's head. They listened to the judges quick comments before retreating back to the backroom. Ellie grinned as the TV announcer said good things about the rookie. She watched the rest of the participants with little interest. She wanted the results of the first round already. She sighed, she wasn't even apart of the competition and she was already antsy.

She was surprised to hear a knock on the door and the door opening. She looked up to see Chloe and an attendant.

"The results won't come up for a little, so I have some free time. I need to change anyway and there is a pretty big line so I had someone take me up here. Nice place, I didn't even know they had these in the stadiums," Chloe explained.

"Besides, I'm hungry," she added, with a smile.

Ellie just laughed and waved off the attendant who went to go get some food.

"I feel rather spoiled. I hope this don't goes on forever. If it does I'm going to escape to Sinnoh or Unova where no one will know me," Ellie said, as Chloe sat down.

"What about Hoenn?" Chloe asked.

"Oh my, did I forget Hoenn in that list?" Ellie asked, with a small wink. The attendant came back with a variety of food and cut off Chloe's next question. Ellie took a bag of popcorn and a soda.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked the attendant.

"Oh no miss, it's on the house," the attendant said as Ellie grabbed her wallet.

"All of it?" Ellie asked, surprised. The attendant nodded.

"There is food for your pokemon too including poffins and Pokeblocks," the attendant replied. Ellie smiled and handed her a tip and she walked out of the room saying thank you.

Chloe walked beside her and grabbed her own food from the cart that was brought in and began to eat.

"Shouldn't you get out of your outfit before you spill something on it?" Ellie asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm a careful eater and I have another outfit for round 2 if I pass the appeals round," Chloe explained, pointing to her bag she had brought into the room with her. Ellie just shrugged as she watched Nila distribute the pokemon food to the both of their pokemon.

"Nila acts just like a mother," Chloe said, laughing.

"Such a big difference from when she was just a Totodile. The first time we met she bit my hand. She was playing but I'm surprised I didn't need stitches," Ellie replied, sticking out her tongue at the offender.

"Nila can you bring the poffins and pokeblocks here? Everyone needs to eat real food before treats," Ellie asked.

Nila walked over and handed the containers to Ellie, which she promptly opened and sneaked on into Nila's paw.

"That's for taking care of everyone, sweetie," she said. She noticed the disappointed look on her pokemons faces.

"Don't worry, you can have some after you eat!"

"That goes to same for you guys too," Chloe said to her pokemon who seemed to be mocking Ellie's. Ellie had to laugh along at the sight of her pokemon sticking their tongues out at Chloe's pokemon.

"Looks like they have picked up my habit!" Ellie said, cheerfully. Chloe quickly got to eating along with her pokemon.

"I'm assuming you are using Scarlet in the second round if you make it?" Ellie said. Chloe nodded.

"I would have loved to use her in the appeals round but I really wanted Topaz to have some experience and I need her power in the battle rounds. I was meaning to ask but how do you get your pokemon to listen to you by whistling?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Well, it's more of just getting their attention. It's something I picked up when undercover. I still have to call out their moves," Ellie said. Chloe seemed in thought for a moment.

"Do you think you could eventually train them to use moves to certain whistles? I mean, that would be really useful. Your opponents wouldn't know what was happening. I wonder if I can get my pokemon to do that. That would surely get me bonus points," Chloe rambled. Ellie thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, I guess it's possible. I haven't been doing it very long so I wouldn't know," Ellie said. Chloe finished eating and made sure the door was locked before stripping down and digging through her bag.

"Aren't you worried someone will see?" Ellie asked.

"Nah, it's one way glass. I asked already," Chloe said. Ellie just continued to watch the appeal that was going on. Chloe finished dressing before Ellie ate the last of her popcorn and Ellie was pleasantly surprised to see Chloe wearing a proper kimono.

She got up and helped Chloe with her short hair when a knock on the door occurred. Ellie went to answer it to see a reporter with a camera man.

"Oh my, Miss. Elizabeth what a pleasant surprise! I was told that the rookie, Chloe, was in this room. I never expected you two to be friends!" the reporter said. Chloe quickly recalled her pokemon before the reporter looked over in the room.

"Could we a interview from you both?" the reporter asked.

"I don't really do interviews, sorry. I'm just a normal trainer and yeah you can quote me on that," Ellie said, as her pokemon gathered around curiously.

"I don't really mind. I'm sure everyone in Ecruteak would be excited to see me on TV doing an interview," Chloe spoke up. Ellie stepped out of the way and the small crew entered the room. Ellie sighed and went to give the treats to her pokemon. They quickly set up and began to ask questions of Chloe.

"So you are from Ecruteak?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you think yourself as a normal teenager or do you conform to the traditional values?"

"I think I'm normal enough for a teenager but I enjoy old traditions a lot, as you can see from my outfits."

"What kind of pokemon do you have?"

"Well, I have my Emolga but sorry the others are a secret for now," Chloe gave a wink to the camera.

"Where did you get an Emolga from anyway?" Chloe looked over at Ellie who guessed what was about to happen and nodded her consent.

"I was in a tournament at the Dance Hall and Ellie was battling a trainer for the spot in the final round. That trainer got really mad at Topaz here and was doing horrible things so Ellie stepped in and protected Topaz. After that the girl lost her license and I adopted Topaz!"

"Ellie?"

"Oh I mean Elizabeth, I call her Ellie!"

"Is that how you met Elizabeth?"

"Yes but I don't think Ellie likes the spotlight so much, so can we get to another subject?"

"What was the result of the tournament?"

"I won but it was a really close final match!"

"So what got you into contests anyway?"

"When I saw the contests on TV I just fell in love with the entire thing. I never thought that I would be able to stand on the stage though. It is a dream come true for me!"

"Are you out to win the contest?"

"Of course! However, if I do lose I'll just train even more and win the next one!"

"Is that a hint that you are going to take to the circuit and aim for the Grand Festival?"

"Oh my, I wonder. That would defiantly be amazing but there is a lot of competition!"

"All right you will let you get back to preparing for the results of the next round! That was Chloe from Ecruteak, an aspiring coordinator!" The reporter said, smiling at the camera.

"Can we get a shot of you two together?" the reporter asked.

"I guess," Ellie said. She looked down at Sienna who was now pulling on her skirt, with a hand on her stomach.

"Do you mind if my Charmander is in it? She is still young and she just ate so she is sleepy and I usually hold her anyway," Ellie said, picking up Sienna without waiting for an answer. Sienna quickly buried her head in Ellie's shoulder.

"I guess since you kind of already did," the reporter said.

Ellie stuck out her tongue before standing by Chloe. A couple camera flashes later and the annoying duo was finally out of the room and Chloe ran out to go back to the backstage as they announced the results coming soon after releasing her Persian and Azumarill back into the room. Ellie waited patiently sitting by the TV with Sienna asleep in her arms. Nila just gave her a look.

"I know, I shouldn't spoil her so much. We don't need another Luna," Ellie said, much to the displeasure of Luna who walked up to her and nipped at her hand. She quickly petted the angry pokemon.

"Aw, you know I love you," she said, with a smile.

She stared at the tv as the results began to come in. Only eight people were to be chosen to advance to the next round where the coordinators would be pitted against each other in five minute battles. They didn't get rest in between either which Ellie thought was quite silly. She watched as face after face appeared on the screen until a very familiar face appeared on the screen. The room was filled with happy cries from everyone but Luna and Chloe's Persian, Ruby. It woke up Sienna who began to whine until Ellie quickly got the room quiet again. She was really happy for Chloe.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I promise that in chapter 41 we will be out of Olivine. I apparently like to ramble and what was going to be like 3 chapters extended itself before I realized it. So do you think Chloe will win the contest?<p>

I also am sorry for the lack of my regular two chapters last week. A lot of things were going on and I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. I will hopefully have another chapter done tomorrow but if I do not I promise 3 chapters next week! 3


	40. Chapter 40

Ellie watched as Chloe cleared round after round of battles until it was finally the final match. She heard the TV announcers saying something about the person she was facing. Apparently it was some big name from Hoenn and they were wondering the chances of a rookie against the man. Ellie watched as they went back and forth issuing attacks with a dazzling speed and elegance.

There was a sudden gasp throughout the gym as Scarlet was thrown backwards and Chloe's points ran out. They declared the man from Hoenn and his Altaria as the winner. Chloe politely bowed before leaving the stage, Scarlet followed closely behind limping slightly. They presented the man the ribbon as Chloe walked through the door.

"All well, it was really close," Ellie said with a smile. Chloe nodded before returning Scarlet and the others to their pokeballs.

"Yup, besides I've seen that guy on TV before. Battling him today just reminded me how strong he is," Chloe said, with a smile.

"I'm not going to bother to change until we get to the pokecenter, Scarlet is tired and needs a check over," Chloe said, grabbing her stuff. Ellie just shrugged and got up. Her pokemon followed closely behind even when they were confronted by a couple of reporters. Ellie sighed and stepped in front of Chloe.

"Sorry, she doesn't have any comment right now. Her Ninetales needs healing and we are heading to the pokecenter. We have no time for stupid interviews," Ellie said.

"Besides, you're to late. Someone already came and interviewed her earlier," Ellie added, sticking out her tongue.

"Thanks Ellie," Chloe whispered as they walked away.

"Seriously, they should be bothering the winner," Ellie mumbled as they walked through the doors of the pokecenter. She felt Sienna moving and noticed she had woke up.

"Down you go, lazy," she said, with a small smile. She walked over to a table with her pokemon as Chloe went up to the counter.

"Elizabeth?" a voice came from behind her. Ellie just frowned and turned around, expecting some annoying reporter or person. She was surprised to come face to face to the winner of the contest.

"Uh, yes?" she said, unsure of what such a person would want of her.

"Is that how you treat family. Man, you are so not cute anymore," the man said, ruffling Ellie's hair. She stood there for a minute as her pokemon tensed up beside her and looked into his bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Sammy!" Ellie said, hugging him.

"Wow, you look old," Ellie snorted earning herself a light punch. Chloe came up after seeing such a display.

"You know him, Ellie?" she asked.

"Yup, he's my cousin! Man, I haven't seen you in person since I was like 8. When did you get into Johto? When did you get into contests anyway?" Ellie asked, smiling up at the way taller man.

"Well after I got all the badges in Hoenn, I failed horribly at the Elite Four and I had nothing to do so I decided to do some contests at the prompting of Wallace. It took a while but it seems I'm a natural at it. After the Grand Festival, I came to Johto. I figured I could go visit you and Aunt at Blackthorn but I guess you caught up with me first. How on Earth did you manage to convince them to let you out of their sight. And what's up with these pokemon?" Sammy said.

"Oh I ran away, leaving all my dragons behind," Ellie said, sticking out her tongue. Sammy just laughed and messed up her hair again.

"Oh come on stop that! Besides, my sweeties are much better then any dragon," she said. Chloe just started laughing.

"Where on Earth do you find these people. Ellie, I really need to get back home. I'll take a bus back to Ecruteak so you don't have to escort me back," Chloe said.

"Oh, you're heading to Ecruteak? Funny, so am I. I want to see the Dance Hall," Sammy said.

"Aren't you in luck? Chloe hangs around there and her mom is a former Kimono Girl," Ellie said, slightly elbowing Chloe with a knowing grin. She ran away mumbling something about changing before they could say anything else. She came back with her bags and wearing street clothes.

"Oh that's really awesome. Would you like to show me?" Sammy said, as soon as she got back. Chloe turned red and looked at Ellie.

"Don't worry, Sammy here is a perfect gentleman at the age of 18. However, if you guys are leaving we need to eat first. I say it's Sammy's treat," Ellie said, sticking out her tongue. Much to her surprise Sienna did the same.

"Looks like someone is letting her bad habits spread to her pokemon," Sammy said laughing.

"Fine fine, you girls have any specific place you want to go?" he added on. Ellie looked at him and motioned him closer.

"Chloe doesn't know anything so don't mention it and if reporters ask you don't tell," she said, with a wink. Chloe looked confused but didn't ask.

"Before we go why don't we go outside and introduce our pokemon. I'm curious of what kinds you have Sammy," Ellie said. Chloe led them out to a field and released her pokemon. Sammy did the same.

"Let's see, I have Nila, Hazel, Sienna, Luna, and Ariana," Ellie said, pointing to each pokemon.

"Ah, the same Luna?" Sammy asked. Ellie nodded.

"I have Scarlet, Topaz, Ruby, and Sapphire," Chloe said, pointing to her pokemon.

"I have my Breloom, Mawile, Glalie, Chimecho, and Altaria," Sammy said.

"Not a full team?" Ellie asked. Sammy just winked.

"I save the best for last," he said, walking over to a small pond.

"Hm, I suppose it's big enough," he said, before touching the center of his last pokeball. A large serpentine pokemon appeared and Ellie's eyes lite up.

"You have a Milotic? NOT FAIR!" Ellie said, running over to drool over the pokemon.

"Elizabeth has always wanted one. Since her little crush on Wallace," Sammy said, laughing. Ellie turned red.

"Don't mention stuff like that!" she said, petting Milotic.

She frowned when a sudden red light came and recalled the beautiful pokemon back to it's pokeball. She crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's go eat if you won't let me pet Milotic," she said. Sammy was about to agree before Ellie ran over to pet his other pokemon.

"If you like them so much why don't you come back to the pokecenter with me. My Glalie laid some eggs and I'm at lost what to do with them," Sammy said. Ellie's ran up.

"Really? I'll take one!" Ellie said.

"You said eggs? Why don't you give one to Chloe too?" she added on.

"Let's eat first, one of the nurses is taking care of them both right now," Sammy said, with a smile. Ellie turned to see Chloe turning red again and she snickered.

"What now?" he asked.

"Nothing at all!" Ellie replied.

"Come on guys, let's go get some food," she said to her pokemon. Chloe recalled hers and so did Sammy. He didn't comment on her lack of returning her pokemon.

"It'll hatch into a Snorunt right? Hm, I wonder about the name Indigo...all well, I probably have plenty of time to think about it," Ellie said as they walked back into the city. People avoided the area around Ellie and her pokemon but Ellie pretended not to notice as they walked into a restaurant.

A waiter looked at her and nearly dropped what he was carrying.

"Oh one second Miss," he said before running away. Sammy looked at her questioningly.

"Do you not watch TV?" she asked. Sammy shook his head.

"Why are you some sort of actress now?" he asked. Ellie shook her head.

"They thought Lance and I were in a relationship. We cleared it up but it seems people are intent on acting this way towards me," Ellie said as a waiter came by and took them to a table. She argued with him till she got her way after he insisted it was on the house.

"Honestly, it's getting a bit annoying," she added on. Sammy just shrugged and went along with it. A waiter came and asked her to put her pokemon away as there wasn't enough room.

"You know actually. Do you have a bigger room or table to put us at. I don't really want to recall my pokemon and we might as well go to another restaurant if I have to," Ellie said, with a smile. Chloe giggled and Sammy raised an eyebrow as they were immediately led to a back room reserved for parties.

"Thank you so much," Ellie said as the waiter took their orders for drinks.

Sammy waited till the waiter was out of sight.

"Really? Annoying? You seem to be taking advantage of it," he said, smirking. Ellie just stuck out her tongue and looked at the menu. Chloe and Sammy did the same. The waiter came back with their drinks and took the orders for the food.

"Oh yeah, why don't we exchange numbers? I noticed your pokegears," Sammy said. Ellie took her pokegear and started to enter Sammy's number in when she noticed he was carrying a PokeNav and not a PokeGear.

"Does calling even work between them?" Ellie asked. Sammy just nodded before rattling off his number and both Ellie and Chloe quickly entered in. Ellie and Chloe gave him theirs and the food was soon here.

Sammy and Ellie immediately began to dig in their grease filled food while Chloe eat a salad and soup.

"Apparently, bad eating habits run in the family," Chloe said, teasingly. Ellie and Sammy laughed.

"Nope, we are both failures in our family. Didn't you think it was weird for a cousin of mine to have a team with only one dragon, and even that pokemon is a half dragon. All that etiquette never stuck with me," Ellie said in between bites.

"Same here, although I didn't quit training dragons for the same reason as Ellie. I just wanted to branch out," Sammy said.

"I'm also not a runaway," he added on, giving Ellie a look.

"Oh come on, they know where I'm at. I called them not to long ago" she quickly explained.

"That and the family eventually got over it, as I'm sure they will with Ellie. After all, all it takes is for our grandfather to say to stop it and they have no say," Sammy said.

"Again with the grandfather, who is he?" Chloe asked.

Ellie and Sammy shared a looked and winked at the same time.

"That's a secret, my dear," they said in unison.

"Are you sure you guys aren't like brother and sister, that's pretty freaky," Chloe said.

"Nope. Just cousins, next door neighbors, childhood friends, and rebels," Ellie said. The three continued to eat enjoying jokes and teasing each other. She noticed Chloe's eyes seemed to be stuck on Sammy.

"So, Sammy boy. Got any girlfriends with that pretty face of yours?" Ellie asked.

"None at the moment why?" he replied.

"Oh no reason. I'm just wanted to know," she said, sticking out her tongue. She leaned in over to Chloe.

"Good luck, he can be pretty dense at times," she whispered. Chloe turned bright red, making Sammy wonder what was going on.

They finally left for the pokecenter where Sammy got the eggs in their containers. He handed one to Ellie and the other to Chloe and left to go collect the rest of his stuff from his room. Ellie walked with them to the bus station where she waved goodbye. She was glad that Chloe didn't seem upset over the loss but perhaps it was love at first sight that saved her from despair. She giggled as the bus pulled away, causing a couple of questioning glances from the crowd.

"Come on you guys, vacation time is over!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sammy was totally an unplanned surprise.<p>

._.

Uh, next chapter is the last chapter that takes place in Olivine. Yes, we are finally escaping this city.


	41. Chapter 41

The next few days without Chloe was surprisingly lonely. She suppose she had just got use to have a person around. It defiantly wasn't something she wanted to experience again. The quiet meals and training sessions were boring. Even calls didn't help even though she was currently giving Chloe advice on how to get Sammy to notice her. She thought it was cute especially since they were both interesting in the same thing.

She had even gone to the Lighthouse looking for at least a bit of a challenge. She had got all the way to the top and her wallet was now quite a bit heavier. Sienna even participated in a battle alongside Nila with little injury. However, the tiny lizard seemed to like the extra attention and milked it whining and crying. Ellie knew she was faking it but she couldn't deny Sienna and ended up babying her even more despite stern looks from Nila.

Ariana had wanted to stay to play with the local Ampharos that was in the lighthouse. So everyone ended up staying on the top floor while the two ran about. That is until they got yelled at and had to leave before the sun went down. The whole city seemed more boring then before even if she was battling random people and making some pretty good money. That's why she booked her gym match as soon as possible.

That's why she was so excited standing outside the Olivine City Gym just minutes before she was suppose to be there. Her pokemon were in their pokeballs for the first time in forever, much to their displeasure. Ellie didn't want Jasmine to see all of her pokemon just quite yet even though she knew exactly who she was using and she felt like she had her 5th badge pretty much won although she knew Jasmine probably had some tricks up her sleeve.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door into the reception area. A secretary just looked up and pointed to the door and Ellie walked through it. The battle field was actually really simple and didn't even have bleachers like most gyms. She looked at the figure before her on the field and recognized her as one of the judges for the contest Chloe took part in.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jasmine, the gym leader here in Olivine. I use steel types. Um...good luck," the girl said, in a very soft voice.

"Oh uh...thanks. I'm Ellie," she replied, surprised at the way Jasmine acted.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to send out my pokemon now," Jasmine said with a smile as she released a Magnemite. Ellie sent out Hazel according to her prior plans.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle. Standard league rules apply," the referee said.

"Please go ahead and have the first move," Jasmine insisted.

"Hazel, use Focus Energy," Ellie said, not debating Jasmine's choice. Hazel glowed a light blue and stood there, waiting for the Magnemite to move.

"Please use Sonic Boom, Magnemite," Jasmine said. Magnemite's magnets glowed a bright white and spun around before releasing what seemed like a shock wave. "

Dodge, Hazel!" Ellie said quickly. However, things didn't go quite according to her pains and Hazel was hit. Luckily for her it didn't seem like Hazel took much damage.

"Bonemerang, Hazel!" Ellie said.

Hazel glowed a light blue for a second before it transferred over to the bone in her hands. She threw the bone with a speed that slammed into the electric pokemon on the field. She held her breath as the Magnemite seemed daze despite Jasmine's efforts to get it to pay attention as the bone came back and slammed into the pokemon again. The Magnemite fell to the ground, knocked out, as Hazel caught her bone.

"Sorry, Focus Energy just made Hazel's attack stronger and Magnemite are extremely weak to ground type moves," Ellie said, giving Hazel a high five.

"I'm sorry Magnemite, I hope you have a nice rest. Please join the fight, Magneton," Jasmine said. Ellie waited until the pokemon appeared on the field before quickly ordering Hazel to use Bonemerang once more. To her displeasure even though it hit the Magneton, the thing was still floating. Ellie frowned but ordered Hazel to stay on guard because who knew what the Magneton could do.

"Now, supersonic!" Jasmine said. Magnemite's eyes glowed red before firing off several sound waves that hit Hazel. Ellie just cursed under her breath as Jasmine ordered a series of Sonicbooms.

Ellie tried to order Hazel to dodge but in her confused state she just fell and all of the attacks hit her dead on. Ellie sighed and returned Hazel to her pokeball, knowing she was in no shape to continue the battle.

"I told you steel pokemon are sturdy," Jasmine said with a smile. Ellie just smiled back, although annoyed, and sent out Ariana.

"Fire Punch," Ellie said.

Ariana looked back in nodded before dashing forward and jumping up just in time for her hand to form a small first and flare up in flames. Jasmine didn't have time to react as Ariana gracefully landed and the Magneton flew backwards. It was just barely holding on and Jasmine's serene look showed a hint of panic.

"Powder Gem," Ellie told Ariana who nodded once more. The gem on her head glowed a bright orange as she held up her arms. A large orange ball formed in between her flippers and she threw it forward and it collided into the Magneton. Jasmine let out a breath as she noticed Magneton was still standing for now at least.

"Use Sonicboom!" Jasmine called out.

"Counter with Hyper Beam," Ellie said, her smile growing as she noticed a frown on Jasmine's face.

Ariana opened her mouth a orange ball appeared in front of it and then changed into a large beam that collided into the Sonicboom that had been fired off and kept going slamming into the already weak Magneton and knocking it out.

"Please have a good rest, Magneton. You've done well so far but are you prepared to face my Steelix?" Jasmine asked as she returned the fallen pokemon and let out a giant iron gray pokemon. It took up most of Jasmine's side of the field but Ellie already had a plan. It was no mystery that Jasmine had multiple Steelixes and that she almost always used one in a standard gym battle.

She returned Ariana and sent out Nila who looked up at the Steelix and back at Ellie.

"It's okay, use Rain Dance!" she said, reassuringly. Nila nodded and clapped her hands and began to dance back in forth until a cloud appeared above the battle field and it started to rain.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" Jasmine called out.

"Nila dodge at the last second then use Scald," Ellie said. Nila waited until Steelix's tail was almost about to hit her before diving out of the way. She quickly stood back up and opened her mouth to let out a jet of water that had steam coming off.

Nila's move hit the Steelix on it's massive jaw leaving a discolored area that Ellie recognized as a burn.

"Nice shot!" she cheered. It wasn't over yet though, the Steelix was still standing and even frustrated.

"Keep using Iron Tail until you hit!" Jasmine said.

"Keep dodging and use Scald if you get the chance Nila," Ellie retorted. She figured that burn that Jasmine didn't seem to notice would eventually knock out the Steelix. Ariana and Jasmine's Steelix went back in forth and the field was somewhat damaged by the heavy tail slamming into it.

Nila started to have a harder time dodging the attacks and didn't get a chance to even attempt to fire off any move. Eventually Nila was hit and the Steelix looked happy with itself as Nila stood back up.

"Dig then Scald!" Ellie said. Nila disappeared underground adding yet another hole to the now muddy battlefield.

"Be careful Steelix!" Jasmine called out.

"When it appears make sure to hit it with a Iron Tail!" she added on. Ellie groaned as the Rain Dance quit and the cloud disappeared, she was hoping to use the boast a little while longer. She watched as Nila appeared behind the Steelix and slammed into it before backing up and then hitting the Steelix as it began to turn around with another Scald.

"Run, quickly!" Ellie said as the Steelix began to bring down it's tail one more time.

Nila tried to get out of the way but the tail hit her and sent her backwards into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked. Nila got up a nodded.

"Now, Earthquake!" Ellie said, bracing herself. She saw Jasmine do the same with that same smile on her face as Nila jumped up then hit the ground hard causing shock waves and the ground to shake. Steelix tried to keep it's ground but has hit with the attack and ended up falling with a extremely loud crashing sound.

"Scald while it's down!" Ellie said quickly taking advantage of Jasmine's Steelix trying to pick itself up off the ground. Nila nodded and sent off the extremely hot water attack over and over again. Much to Ellie's relief the Steelix ended up staying on the ground, unconscious. She didn't really listen to the announcer confirm her victory but instead ran up to Nila and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Nila nodded and hugged her back as Jasmine returned Steelix and walked up to the celebrating pair.

"That was a wonderful battle. I can see why our Champion enjoys his friendship with you," Jasmine said with a smile.

"Uh yeah, I guess..." Ellie said, looking at her.

"You are a better trainer than me. Please take this badge as accordance to the league rules," Jasmine said, placing a the cold metal badge in her hand.

"Thanks," Ellie said.

"Have a good day," Jasmine said smiling. Ellie smiled back and let her pokemon out of their balls to show them that they had won.

They walked back to the pokecenter where Ellie picked up the egg that Sammy had entrusted to her. She had left it there because she didn't want to accidentally harm it with all the attacks flying around in a gym. Luckily for her Nurse Joys were always happy to help even when a trainer came in with a bunch of rowdy pokemon, even if one was muddy. Ellie returned all of them and handed them in for healing. She took a seat with her egg in it's container carefully situated in her lap. She watched the news as they showed a interview with Chloe and Sammy.

Ellie watched it with mild interest but they didn't say anything she didn't already know. So she left without looking back to pick up her pokemon at the counter. She let them all out again and Sienna started to throw a fit that Ellie's arms were full with the egg. She suffered another look from Nila and she bent down to explain things to Sienna who seemed to take it well enough. They took the walk to the port in order to get a ticket for the ferry to Cianwood. There was no way she was swimming or riding on Nila all the way there. A ferry was slower but more relaxing.

Much to her displeasure she found out the next ferry didn't set sail till the next day. She sighed but bought the ticket anyway. She spend most of the day just lazing around before it was time to go back to the pokecenter and sleep. She woke up nice and early in the morning and left the pokecenter quickly. She stopped to get breakfast for everyone before they headed to the port to get on the ferry. She was excited to finally get out of Olivine.

Ellie was one of the first ones on the ferry so she took the opportunity to set everything in her cabin and look the door securely. She only kept her egg and pokemon with her. She quickly went out on the deck and found a place to stand to watch the other people get on the ferry. She was really excited to be on a ferry. She had only been on one once before and that was when she moved from Hoenn to Johto and that was so long ago.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>Well my plan to post three chapters last week didn't work out. I was at my best friend's birthday party all day Saturday and my parents dragged me shopping all day Sunday. Wow, we are finally out of Olivine. How many chapters were we stuck there anyway?


	42. Chapter 42

Ellie soon found out there weren't actually that many trainers going to Cianwood. She soon battled almost everyone on the boat, only suffering a few losses. Honestly she couldn't really complain, less trainers meant less people on the boat and a chance that she might be able to meet back up with Chloe and Sammy in Ecruteak before they moved on to the next contest.

She honestly had no idea how Chloe convinced her parents to let her travel but she was happy for Chloe. After all, traveling wasn't all that fun if you got stuck in the woods for the night but visiting different cities was really amazing. No matter if they got really boring after a while when you had done everything. She was already starting to get bored of battling the same people again and again.

She sighed deeply as she walked back to her cabin. Despite spending a lot of money it was still small and cramped but at least it had a window. Although the only thing you could see was ocean and the occasional pokemon. The whole experience wasn't that great but her pokemon seemed happy so she supposed she could deal with it. It was only a couple days but it was way better then spending a whole day outside in the sun and surrounded by islands. There was no way it was safer then taking a ferry.

She sighed as her pokegear began to beep. She went to her bag and pulled it out. She was greeted with Chloe's face.

"Ellie you have to help me!" she said, quickly.

"Hello to you too. What do you need help with?" Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't decide which one to wear for the contest. I need to get these things planned out now! I also need help with my hair accessories, I don't even know where to begin with them!" Chloe said, panicking and making the camera face several different kimonos. Ellie began to laugh.

"Oh come on Chloe. It's not that hard but isn't it suppose to get hotter this week? Maybe you should wear a yukata instead. The ones you pick out have to be heavy and you'll get hot and faint," Ellie said.

"Oh, you're right. Where are you anyway?" Chloe asked, calming down.

"Oh I'm on a ferry to Cianwood," Ellie said. Chloe clapped her hands together.

"You got your badge from Olivine?" she asked with a smile. Ellie nodded and dug through her bag for her badge case. She opened it and showed Chloe the now five badges sitting in it.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" Chloe said. Ellie sighed.

"Yeah the more badges I get the closer I get to Blackthorn. Not looking forward to that," Ellie said.

"It'll be fine. Even if you can't convince your parents just grab your pokemon and run to Ecruteak. My parents will take you in," Chloe said, jokingly.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Free meals!" Ellie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh great, you could work for your keep in the Dance Hall!" Chloe replied. They burst out into laughter.

"I've got to go. Sam is taking me out to dinner," Chloe said. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Calling him Sam now?" she asked, smirking.

"He asked me to and it's not a date!" Chloe said, turning red, before hanging up.

"Speaking of dinner, let's go get some. I'm getting hungry," she said to all of her pokemon surrounding her. They all nodded happily and they exited the room once more. They quickly eat dinner and battled a couple more times before retreating back to the room and falling asleep.

Ellie awoke to an annoying voice over the intercom saying something about the Whirl Islands. She looked at the window to see the sun had risen but she had no desire to see such a thing. She went back to sleep and didn't wake up to the afternoon to another announcement saying that they would be docking soon.

"I slept way too much," she said, stretching out. She emerged from her cabin with her pokemon following her and went out on the deck where most people were waiting to get off.

She heard some of the trainers talking about the gym leader specializing in fighting types.

"All right, I don't think any of you guys really have an advantage. I don't know how many pokemon are going to fight but Ariana, Nila, and Hazel are going to be the main ones. Luna, you'll get hurt and Sienna, you are just not ready to fight in a gym match," Ellie said. They all nodded. Luna didn't particularly mind not fighting, it just meant more sleep time. Sienna on the other hand pouted but that was quickly cured when Ellie slipped her a poffin.

The boat pulled into the small port town and Ellie quickly lined up to be on of the first off. She was heading directly to the gym to sign up for a match. She walked off the boat and didn't spare the place another look as she walked over to the gym. She noticed there seemed to be a lot of chatter about this new Safari Zone where you could catch rare pokemon. She just ignored, she wasn't one for catching pokemon just to catch them. For one she had no place to put them and another reason was because training them all would get annoying.

She finally got to the gym and walked through the door and reserved her match for the next day. She couldn't believe her luck it was perfect although it didn't give her pokemon much time to rest from their last one but they didn't seem to mind when she told them. They spent the day mostly just laying around the beach. It wasn't Ellie's favorite choice but Nila seemed to be having a good time in the water at least.

She sighed as her pokegear began to rang. She opened it up and now was presented with the wonderful face of Sammy.

"Yeah what now?" she asked.

"Oh uh, Chloe told me you got your newest badge. Are you in Cianwood?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah I am, but please tell me you didn't call me just for that," Ellie replied. "No, I didn't. I did something horrible last night," Sammy said.

"Okay it can't be that bad. What did you do?" Ellie asked, trying not to look amused.

"I kissed Chloe!" Sammy replied.

"Oh how can that be bad?" Ellie said, hiding her grin.

"She ran away afterward and won't answer my calls," Sammy admitted.

"Oh really. You two are something else. She probably just got embarrassed. You guys just met after all. You know where her house is. Go check there and if she isn't there she is probably at the Dance Hall. Go talk to her about," Ellie said.

"I bet she hates me now," Sammy said.

"Of course don't take my advice. You probably scared her away with your stinky breath. She totally hates you now," Ellie said sarcastically.

"Really?" Sammy said, a look of worry evident on his face.

"How on Earth am I related to you. Why am I giving you two advice anyway. She's been crushing on you ever since she saw you on TV last year during a contest in Hoenn!" Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that really true?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah you stupid. Besides, don't you think you're taking it a little fast. If you really like her sit down and get to know her. She was probably just freaking out that you would kiss her randomly without every telling her anything. She's probably getting all sorts of bad thoughts in her head. Like that you're a pervert for example," Ellie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh and next time you take her out for dinner make sure it's clear to her it's a date," Ellie added on before hanging up on a protesting Sammy.

"I swear. Why I help other people out with relationships," Ellie said, laying back in the sand. She started up at the sky just in time for a large figure to block the sun out of her vision. She didn't think anything of it until a Charizard landed nearby and off stepped someone she didn't want to see. She quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her egg protectively.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Oh my, nothing much. I just wanted to see the Safari Zone for myself and catch some pokemon. It's been so terribly long since I have," Alex said. Ellie's pokemon gathered around her and began to growl and hiss.

"Of course, I wanted another sweet little kiss from you but it seems I won't get the chance this time. Where's your little blonde friend, maybe she would be interested," Alex said, a smile on his face.

"Wow, I thought you couldn't get any creepier. I don't even want to know how you knew I was here. I'm just going to go back to the Pokecenter now," Ellie replied and began to walk away. Much to her displeasure she found herself face to face with a Scizor.

"Yours I presume," Ellie said, clutching her egg closer.

"Yes. You didn't actually believe I only had a Charizard, Houndoom, and Pidgeot with me did you. After all that time that I was training and battling?" Alex said.

"No not really but I don't think I wanted to question it back when we met up," Ellie replied.

"Now please get this bug out of my way," she added on.

"You see, that wouldn't be very fun at all. I've taken all this time to have you play into my hands and then you just want to go and ignore me?" Alex said.

"Oh wow, that's even creepier," Ellie said. She let out a couple short whistles and Alex just looked at her confused. That was until her pokemon let out several attacks and they started to run during the confusion.

"Chloe was right. That is handy," Ellie said with giggle before ducking behind a building. She shushed her pokemon when she heard Alex following her. She quickly motioned for her pokemon to head in the other direction and she quickly followed them. She quickly tried to decide where the best place to go to. She quickly found the market place right before Alex spotted her and ran up to a lady.

"Can you please help me. I'm being chased by a creep!" she quickly said. The lady just looked past her and saw Alex.

"That man right there?" she asked. Ellie nodded and moved behind her. Alex saw this and ducked into an alleyway.

"Wait don't I know you? Aren't you that nice girl that was on TV a lot because of rumors?" the woman said. Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Ellie. Thank you. Do you mind walking with me back in the pokecenter? He keeps showing up everywhere I go," Ellie said.

"Better yet why don't you come and stay at my house. My husband is the gym leader. You'll be safe there and we can get the local authorities to catch the creep," the lady said.

"I'm Cassandra," she added quickly. Ellie just nodded and returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs.

"I'm assuming you are a trainer. Are you challenging my husband?" Cassandra said as Ellie helped carry groceries with a free hand while carefully balancing the container with her egg in her other arm.

"Yup, my match is tomorrow and then I'm on my way to Mahogany," Ellie replied. She didn't exactly like going into a strangers house but she figured it was a bit different since it was the gym leader's house she was going to. Besides, Alex would probably expect her to stay at the pokecenter. It didn't hurt to at least try to throw him off her trail. They arrived at the gym and Cassandra explained to her that they lived in the gym. A couple of Tyrogue greeted them and took a few bags off of their hands.

Ellie put off calling Lance about what had happened and instead helped out to make dinner. Cassandra informed her it really wasn't a big deal because they had the students of the gym eating and sleeping here all the time. She did warn Ellie that they were a rowdy bunch and would probably keep bothering such a pretty girl such as herself which Ellie immediately dismissed with a laugh. Luckily they got dinner done without any fingers cut off and Cassandra went to call the men in.

Dinner was quite fun actually. She had been a little shy at first but the students had made her feel at home quickly. Her pokemon enjoyed the food as well and she got her first glimpses of Chuck. He even told her he was looking forward to their match tomorrow. She felt safe as she could be as she was led to a private room. There was plenty of room for everyone and they all quickly fell asleep. Ellie didn't even noticed when the egg began to move a little.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Oh Alex. How much more creepy are you going to get. Chuck's wife actually doesn't have a name given to her...so I just picked out one.

Disclaimer: About time to drop a reminder that I do not own pokemon no matter how much I would love to.


	43. Chapter 43

Ellie woke up the next morning a little dazed and confused. She registered the annoying beeping of her pokegear. She cursed and answered. She was going to kill whoever had the nerve to wake her up. She grimaced when she noticed that it was none other then Lance.

"Wow, I almost thought I was looking at an evil troll at first," he chuckled.

"Shut up. I just woke up. What do you want?" She snarled, not amused in the slightest. She paused to look at her pokemon who were slowly waking up around her.

"I hear you had a run in with our old friend," Lance stated.

"Oh yeah. It was delightful. I can't even describe how awesome it is to be stalked," She replied.

"We'll get Alex to leave you alone."

"I didn't say he was the one stalker me. I'd say I'm looking at the offender right now."

"I am not stalking you," Lance replied, obviously not happy. Ellie just shook her head.

"Oh what's that, I do believe I'm being called. Goodbye," she said, quickly hanging up despite Lance's protests. She took to the task of waking up her pokemon and got dressed. She was brushing through her rat's nest of hair when her pokegear began to ring once again.

"So help me Arceus, if that is Lance I will kill him this time," she mumbled. She checked the caller id and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Chloe. She answered.

"Hello, Chloe. How are you?" She asked.

"SAM KISSED ME!" Chloe squealed.

"Ah, yes this I know. How was it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Sammy told me," Ellie stated as if it was obvious. A knock outside the door by one of the gym students told her it was time for breakfast. She replied to it and turned her attention back on Chloe.

"I'll be in Ecruteak tomorrow. I have a feeling Lance is on his way and I'll make him give me a ride there. Tell me all about it then. We'll lock Sammy away," Ellie said, with a devious smile.

"Why is Lance going there? Did something happen?" Chloe asked. Ellie dismissed her with a wave of the hand and ended the call. She would tell Chloe but later on in person. She quickly finished brushing her hair and getting ready, opting to leave her hair hanging down. She quickly ushered her pokemon out the door and was escorted back to the dinning room.

She greeted everyone cheerfully and took a seat. She quickly thanked Cassandra for the mean and began eating along with her pokemon. Her egg laid next to her on a cushion.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I looked around today before my match. I do like traveling and I'm afraid I didn't get to see much yesterday," Ellie asked sweetly. She noticed that Chuck was gone, presumably battling at the gym already. Cassandra looked at her sternly.

"Ellie, dear. Champion Lance told us not to let you out of our sight," Cassandra stated.

'Ah, so that is how Lance found out," Ellie thought to herself. She didn't let her smile leave her face as a couple of the students suggested they accompanied her.

"See, I won't be alone so therefore Lance won't have anything to worry about," Ellie said. Cassandra just shook her head with a small smile and gave her blessing. Ellie hurried to finish eating and waited on her escorts. Honestly, she didn't see the point of being escorted. She could very well take care of herself but she figured it would be the only way to get out of the house. She couldn't just hole herself up inside because she was a little scared. Besides, her pokemon were getting anxious to get outside.

The two students informed her of their names but she wasn't paying attention. They weren't important after all. She quickly grabbed her bag and dragged them outside with her. One of them was currently trying to show off his muscles to her but she ignored him for the most part as she walked around the market. The market had an interesting array of fruits and berries. She bought a few that were from the Hoenn region. They had been her favorites but they were nearly impossible to get hold of.

She had quickly taken to just leaving Luna out for protection. They had gotten in trouble for clogging up the street so she was kindly asked to return her pokemon to their pokeballs. She had relented a little but refused to not have at least one out with her. The students of the gym assured her they would protect her but she just rolled her eyes. She was currently looking at clothes at a small booth when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards into an alley way. Luna quickly followed hissing but it seems the macho men that were suppose to 'protect' her didn't even noticed as they were busy flirting.

Ellie quickly bit the hand and turned to face her attacker. She was fully expecting to see Alex there but quickly relaxed when she realized it was just a couple of Team Rocket grunts that she recognized even in their civilian clothing. She could easily get out of this situation.

"Oh hello, long time no see," she said with a sickening smile. Luna relaxed a bit beside her but was looking at the duo while swishing her tail back and forth ready to pounce.

"You are a traitor," one of them stated. The other one agreed.

"How so?" Ellie replied.

"You are sleeping with the champion! How dare you turn your back on Team Rocket!" one of them nearly shrieked.

"Oh yes I do suppose you would see it that way. Have you even thought how it would benefit everyone to have someone close to the stupid champion?" She said, coldly. They shook their head.

"And see, this is why I was above you but never mind that. I know Lance from my childhood and the opportunity to get close to him came quickly. It also cleared away all suspicions that had been there after Goldenrod. I would do no good to anyone locked up. I'm just bidding the time for when our bosses get back together and re-organize. Then, I shall play the role of a spy. Of course, I will still need to approve that plan but I haven't been able to get into contact with anyone. I don't suppose you would know where any of the executives are?" She lied. She was getting quite good at that.

The two grunts just shook their head.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, I'm sure I will be able to find a way somehow after things calm down. And for your information, I am not sleeping with the champion. I do have standards. Now,if you excuse me I won't mention this little...unplanned adventure. I don't think the executives would very well if they knew you accused one of your superiors of such a thing. And don't let word get out of this. I can't very well be a spy if everyone knows about it. Now can I?" She took a deep breath and pinched her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," the grunts said in unison. She just sighed and walked away.

"You're lucky, I'm going to forgive you for this," she called out before returning to her shopping. The two idiots she was stuck with as protection hadn't even noticed her missing. She let out another sigh. What if she really had been in trouble or failed to lie her way through that situation. Well, not that she was worried about to lowly grunts. She could have easily taken them. She was just lucky that hadn't been Alex. Luna rubbed up against her leg and let out a short cry to bring her back to reality. She quickly patted the pokemon on the head and finished making her purchases.

Her pokegear started to ring loudly. She quickly answered it.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here," Ellie said.

"Where are you?" Lance replied, frowning.

"In the market place," she hung up. She was soon greeted with familiar red hair and a stern look.

"Oh since you are here, darling. You owe me a ride to Ecruteak after my gym match," Ellie said playfully. She turned to the two students from the gym.

"And you two are dismissed. Tell Cassandra the champion took me off of your hands so that she doesn't kill you and do me a favor and take my purchases back. Tell Cassandra she is welcome to use the food ingredients as long as she saves me some of whatever she makes," Ellie added on. She didn't leave room for protest as she handed them her bags and took up Lance's arm hanging onto it.

"What are you doing?" he scowled.

"Ah, I had a run in earlier with some team rocket grunts. I'm not in the mood to be pulled into an alley way again," she said, returning the look. They went into a diner and Ellie ordered a soda for herself and coffee for Lance.

"And what is it you want?" Ellie said, sweetly, to Lance.

"You get into too much trouble you know that? Why on earth you're your grandfather's favorite I will never know," Lance replied.

"It's really not a big deal. I used surprise to get away from Alex and I lied my way out of the other situation."

"I don't care. I have things to do at the league. And what makes you think I'll give you a ride to Ecruteak?"

"Oh, you know. My dearest cousin, Sammy, is there with Chloe. I need a ride to get there before they have to leave for a contest. I'm sure grandfather would encourage the visit, Sammy after all is one of his favorites as well. Although, I think he is a little disappointed in the boy for not taking over," Ellie replied with a sly smile. Lance just scowled at her and nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I didn't tell you to come and act as a body guard. Alex has probably already left anyway," she added on for good measure. They continued the conversation till Ellie got her way and then headed back to the gym where she was greeted with dishes from Hoenn. Nothing could wipe the grin off her face. The students seemed in awe to see their guest and the champion bicker even as Ellie forced Lance to eat by literally shoving the fork into his mouth. She found it rather amusing, although she couldn't say the same about Lance.

Her gym match went rather well as well. It was a close back and forth match but eventually she came out on top. Chuck congratulated her and so did Cassandra even though the later seemed to be sad to see her go. Ellie promised to visit again to cheer her up. Lance seemed happy enough to bicker with her the entire ride on his Dragonite. She couldn't see why they couldn't have taken to separate pokemon but Lance dismissed her thoughts immediately. He said that he didn't trust her not to go and get herself killed.

After a pretty much uneventful ride, save for one time when Lance went into a sharp dive just to scare her, they arrived in Ecruteak. Ellie quickly ran off without saying goodbye to Chloe's house. She was greeted with tight hugs from everyone including Sammy who just so happened to be staying there. She was given a room and among the chaos her and Chloe didn't noticed that their eggs seemed to react to each other.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken this long to get this chapter out.<p>

School started and while I am still in high school I am taking 2 college level courses. I'm usually two exhausted in between homework to even look at my computer. I'll try to be a little more active but I can't promise anything till Mid-May when I get out of school. However, chapter 44 is well on it's way to being wrote. I just have to finish it up.


End file.
